Eclipsed Sunset
by firebenderAnnabeth
Summary: Dark times are spreading over the Roman Empire. This empire, the golden empire, who conquered great civilizations is in danger. Darkness is on the horizon waiting to strike down the powerful flame of Rome. There is little time to stop the looming evil that is coming for Rome. Two sides will clash for power and fame to be remembered for centuries.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new story called Centuries. It takes place in Ancient times when the Roman Empire was coming into power. I'll try to make it as accurate as possible but with limited sources of knowledge it might be a tad difficult. I try not to make the characters too OOC so just tell me if they are too much and I'll try and fix it. I'll break this one up into different chapters. I have the first few already written out so I'll update maybe every other day for this? But when I have to actually write chapters that weren't already pre-written on my google docs it will take longer for updates. It won't be too bad of a wait though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. **

Never in her life would the Queen of Sparta ever thought that she'd be captured by those nasty Romans. She was powerful, intelligent and extremely beautiful. Some even had the nerve to compare her to Helen of Troy; the former Queen of Sparta and the woman who launched a thousand ships. She wouldn't deny her beauty. The Queen was far from conceited but she wouldn't hide the truth.

Being a direct descendant of the gods helped too. Her mother, Athena gave her the fierce gray eyes that some Olympians possessed, but was Athena's main physical attribute. The Queen's blonde hair though was from her father. It was like golden waves that matched the golden laurel that she now had to wear for Rome.

Formerly married to the King of Sparta, she had great respect towards him and him to her. The Queen loved Sparta because women were treated more equally than in her home city-state of Athens. There they promoted democracy; but only to educated males. Women had no right in society and were treated with disrespect. Being married off to Sparta was the best thing to happen her.

She was a born warrior. She had the heart of a lioness and the fierceness of one too. The Queen was the best war strategist the King had ever met. It was what drew him in to her in the first place. Not only was the Queen beautiful, she was cunning and intelligent too. Which is why she wasn't killed by the Romans.

The damn Emperor fell in love with her. And he slaughtered and enslaved all of her people except her. She charmed and deceived her way out of death. Now she was in Rome as the Emperor's form of pleasure.

"My Empress, listen to me," the Emperor demanded.

The Queen blinked slowly before glaring back at him. Just because she was captured does not mean she will obey his every whim.

"I am not an empress. I am a Queen," she calmly said.

The scrawny blonde just rolled his blue eyes and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"What's the difference anyways?" he scoffed.

"The difference is, Empress means that I succumbed to being yours and Rome's. Queen means that I stay loyal to Sparta and Greece," The queen growled.

He shifted his golden laurel on his head and his gold and purple chiffon was still loose on his haggard body. He gripped the golden throne he sat upon and gave her a glare. It did not faze the Queen at all.

"Queen Annabeth of _Sparta_," he said her former home with venom. "The Wise Queen they called you. People from all over praised you for your wit and diverse cultural acceptance."

The Emperor pointed to the kohl that outlined her eyes with intricate designs. And the brown dyed skin from the Henna that people from Libya had brought her and taught her how to use properly.

"Obviously not Greek is it now?" he questioned.

Queen Annabeth kept her face indifferent but her eyes still fierce and cold.

"If they praise you to be Annabeth the Wise, why don't you seem to be living up to your glorious namesake?"

Maybe it's because you're a dumb, egotistical Emperor who doesn't know what's coming, Annabeth thought. She would never say something like that out loud to this guy though. She hated everything about him, but Annabeth knew she had to do her time. Annabeth was not called wise and cunning for no reason. She could play this guy like a lyre easily. He was easy to manipulate.

"It's because you are more clever than me your highness," The Queen said in mock respect.

She then proceeded to stand up and walk over to the throne. The Queen sat on his lap and rubbed her hands on his face and through his blonde hair. She proceeded to kiss him first on the neck and then on the lips repeatedly. The Emperor seemed to enjoy this sudden affection he was getting from his Empress. She rubbed her soft hands up and down his chest under his chiffon toga.

The Queen stood up and pulled the strap to her own white and gold chiffon dress down and it flowed to ground revealing her tan body in all it's glory. The Emperor looked at her with lust.

Manipulating him slowly, Annabeth thought.

* * *

Did Perseus want to become a Legion soldier? No. No he didn't.

Did he really have a choice? The answer to that question is no too. Perseus had never really been on the mainland of Greece for very often. He was usually traveling along the Mediterranean with his crew trading with the coast of Africa or the Canaan's over to the east. Percy knew of the Roman Empire. It was kind of hard to miss it. The empire itself was huge and slowly conquering more and more every year. It just so happened to be that he was traveling through Greece when they decided to ransack the Greek Empire and bring it to it's knees.

He just so happened to be able to lead some sort of militia to fight against the Romans. And it just so happened that he was fighting against one of the Praetors of Rome who happened to admire his skill at sword combat. The little town was far out numbered and the Romans instilled fear into the villagers. Their golden armor shone bright against the sun blinding all of them therefore leading them to their deaths.

The man Perseus was fighting had blonde hair that was cropped closely to his head. He found it weird considering most Greeks (like himself) just kept it long. His was in a little half ponytail. The man was also clean shaven, Perseus had a thin beard on his face.

They both fought for what seemed like hours before both men came to a stalemate. They were both tired and a little dehydrated from the vigorous fighting. Both men were panting heavily and they stared at each other not saying a word.

The blonde Roman stood up straight and walked straight up to him. His blue eyes seemed to hold a look of grudging respect to him.

"You fight well for a Greek," he said in a clipped tone.

Perseus's green eyes just narrowed at the man that stood before him. He put his sword back in the scabbard that was next to his leg and crossed his arms.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Perseus asked.

"We could use a soldier like you in our legion," The blonde said.

A black eyebrow raised and Perseus looked at him like he was the craziest person he'd ever met.

"Why in Zeus' name would I do that? My loyalties lie with Greece and they always will," Perseus retorted.

"Well, I'm not really giving you a choice here. It's either that or become enslaved for Rome. Your choice."

"Who exactly are you?" Perseus demanded.

"Jason, Praetor of the First Legion and General under Emperor Romulus Octavian ," he introduced.

Perseus didn't look too impressed.

"Interesting. You know Jason is a Greek name right?" Perseus teased with a smirk on his face.

Immediately there was a golden sword pointed across his neck and Jason giving him a wolf glare.

"Do not ever mention that ever again you graceus scum. Now make your choice before I do it for you."

Perseus gently removed the sword from his neck.

"Okay. I guess I'd rather fight for you than be enslaved by you bastards."

Both men just stared at each other without saying a word.

"Wise choice. Now would you like to tell me your name stranger?" Jason asked.

"Perseus, son of Poseidon."

"Wise choice you made Son of Poseidon. Follow me back to Rome."

* * *

With that, Jason turned on his heel and retreated back to his camp. Percy didn't really have a choice in what manner his fate with Jason and the Romans were. So he followed him back to Rome.

Piper never wanted to like the Empress. In fact, she had hoped that she would loathe her so she could poison the Empress' drink. But instead, she had become friends with her master. Piper was Empress Annabeth's main handmaiden.

The Empress was tricky and clever Piper had figured out early on. Those gray eyes that she had could paralyze you with fear if she looked at you a certain way. Her curly blonde hair was always hung loose around her shoulders and held together by a cloth headband. Empress Annabeth just had this certain way of holding herself that seemed to ooze confidence and grace. She was after all, formally the Queen of Sparta.

Piper was a natural beauty. Her mother was the Greek goddess Aphrodite, but she was a Roman born and raised citizen. Her father was a patrician of Rome and held quite a social status. Her loyalties were with Rome through thick and thin; even if she loathed the ruler of Rome. And that's why even though she liked Empress Annabeth, she felt unnerved whenever she was around her. There was just something about her that made Piper nervous.

Piper walked down to the Palace Bathhouse to start drawing the hot water and oils for Empress Annabeth's final bath for the night before she headed off to dinner with the Emperor and all of his lackeys.

As the water from the local aqueducts filled the brass tub the steam seemed to coil around the room and her making it slightly hard for Piper to breathe. Piper got up and opened up some of the vents to get rid of the excess steam that was radiating off the hot water. She then set to work on making sure all the oils were ready for the Empress when she arrived. Empress Annabeth was always very punctual and never late to anything.

If on cue, the secret side door opened up revealing Empress Annabeth in her golden and white chiffon toga. Her hair seemed a little disorderly signalling that she had just been with the Emperor. She walked over to Piper with grace and gave her a small nod and smile.

"Piper, is everything ready?" she asked calmly.

Once again just being in the presence of the Empress made Piper nervous and she's been tending her for almost eight years now. Piper just bowed her head at Empress Annabeth.

"Yes Empress, everything is ready for you," Piper responded.

When she looked up Empress had a scowl written on her face. Piper immediately started to get nervous.

"Please," she said, "Do not call me empress. I am a Queen and nothing else."

"Yes Queen," Piper said wanting to please her.

Queen Annabeth just gave her a nod. She then proceeded to slip off her chiffon revealing her naked body before she emerged herself into the hot water. When she got in, Queen Annabeth sighed in relief and had a small, relaxed smile on her lips. She then dunked her head underwater and smoothed her wet hair back.

After she went over to the edge of the brass bath where Piper was sitting and Queen Annabeth rested her head on the edge. Her eyes were closed.

"If there's one good thing about you Romans, it's that you have great baths," she said.

Piper gave Queen Annabeth a small smile before grabbing a vase filled with rose smelling oil and rubbing it in her hands before going to her scalp. Piper massaged Queen Annabeth's hair with the oil making sure to get it deep within so it would give a good clean. Piper heard a small groan of pleasure from the feeling.

"And you Piper, know how to make a woman feel good," Queen Annabeth complimented.

Piper's face felt hot at the compliment but she smiled back at the Queen.

"It is only my duty to serve you my Queen, and I am glad I am doing it well."

A gray eye opened up with a smirk on the Queen's face.

"That's why you're my favorite Piper."

Piper kept rubbing the oil in the blonde hair and after a few minutes instructed Queen Annabeth to wash it all out. When she was done Piper grabbed another vase filled with oil and poured it all over the Queen. The Queen was more than willing to scrape all the gunk off of her own body saying she didn't need Piper to do the dirty work for her. After that statement she winked at Piper with a smirk.

When Queen Annabeth was done drying off, she put on her chiffon toga once again and tied the black cloth headband around her head to keep her curls in place. She bowed her head slightly towards Piper.

"Thank you again Piper for your assistance," and with that she gracefully walked out of the bath house.

* * *

Jason couldn't wait until the Emperor and Empress retired for the night. Usually, they would go to these extravagant parties that the Emperor would run and they'd all just drink until they all passed out from the alcohol. Tonight was not one of those nights.

He thanked all the gods that he would be able to retire to bed and be with his lover, Piper at a normal time. Being one of the two head guards for the Emperor and Empress he almost never had some normal alone time with Piper. She was Empress Annabeth's main handmaiden too, therefore he was able to at least see her during the day. But that was only when he passed Empress Annabeth through the many corridors or walking through the marvelous gardens the palace had to offer.

The other head guard, Perseus looked just as weary as Jason felt. Still remaining stiff and straight, but his green eyes held a whole different feeling to them. Over the years, Jason had become friends with his once captive from Greece. Perseus was a free spirit, there was no doubt about it. But he was extremely loyal to those he loved. And Perseus grew to love Rome just as much as he once loved Greece. It didn't take long to make him understand and like the Roman Empire. He was very open to new things.

The two men had their differences but they still managed to get along with each other. Perseus refused to let the Romans cut his nice hair all off and he still had that thin black beard that he first seen when Jason encountered the fierce Greek. He still fought like a Greek too, which actually helps in a weird way.

And it was obvious that Perseus had the hots for the Empress. Every time he'd encounter her, Perseus would try to act cool and collected; but he would end up looking at her with misty eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by the Empress either. She'd just smirk at him and gently touch his face before going where ever she was needed. Then Jason would make fun of him, and Perseus would retaliate with something about Piper.

Jason and Piper shared similar thoughts when it came to Empress Annabeth. She had been taken from Greece too and did not accommodate as well as her Greek comrades. The former Queen of Sparta had put up a nasty fight before becoming the Empress. She was sly and made some Roman officials wary of her. Jason trusted her a little, but still kept a close eye on her. Something about Empress Annabeth made Jason feel uneasy.

Jason and Perseus were guarding the doors to the banquet hall waiting for everyone to file out and go back to their respective homes. From the inside Jason could hear the chatting and laughing between all the men from Upper Rome. They were probably on their ways to being drunk out of their minds.

When the banquet had ended, the golden doors opened up and all the drunk senators and patricians let themselves out. Jason and Perseus gave some simple directions to the ones too drunk to remember how to get out of the palace. After all the men filed out they waited for the final two guests of the night to head out too.

After a few minutes soft footsteps could be heard coming towards the men. Jason turned to see that only Empress Annabeth had come out.

"Evening Jason," she greeted with a tight smile.

Her golden hair was held together by her classic black cloth and she had her tan hands resting lazily in front of her. The gray eyes looked tired from the long day but she still had that air of confidence around her. Jason bowed his head.

"Evening my Empress," Jason said out of respect.

Empress Annabeth gave no further word after that to Jason and just nodded stiffly at him before turning around to Perseus.

"Perseus," she said with slight amusement.

Although Jason couldn't see her face, he was willing to bet that she was giving him a small smirk. Perseus's cheeks started to redden a little and he bowed hastily.

"Empress Annabeth," he quickly said.

She turned straight forward so she could see both of the men in her peripheral vision. She raised her chin up in a prideful way and her hands were still down in front of her.

"You are relieved of your duties tonight gentlemen," she ordered.

And with that she turned right and winked at Perseus before disappearing down the dim hallways of the palace. As soon as she was out of earshot, Jason turned to Perseus with a smirk on his face. Jason just shook his head at his friend.

"The one woman you fell for, it just had to be the Empress?" Jason asked.

Perseus glared at Jason but it wasn't full hearted. Perseus just huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Whatever," Perseus mumbled.

After that they stood in silence for a few moments.

"Does Empress Annabeth unease you?" Jason asked.

Perseus tilted his head to the side a little and his black eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"I mean sometimes maybe. Why do you ask Jason?"

Jason just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just something about her makes me wary of her just a bit. I can see the bitter resentment written all over her face. She still hates Rome even after all these years."

Perseus stepped closer and his green eyes narrowed.

"Do you think she's planning something?" Perseus asked in a low tone.

Jason looked down at the marble ground before looking back to Perseus.

"That's the thing. Her reputation back in Greece was that she was cunning and intelligent. She could bring down her enemies from the inside. What happens if she tries that on Rome?"

Perseus just shook his head. "She may be the cunning Queen of Sparta, but even she wouldn't do something as stupid as that."

Jason took a deep breath. "Let's hope not. But we should just keep an eye out," Jason warned.

Perseus just nodded in agreement. "Yes, that sounds like a plan."

Jason smiled and held Perseus's shoulder. "Don't let that love and lust cloud your judgement brother."

Perseus just smiled and rolled his eyes while taking Jason's hand off his shoulder. "Do not doubt me."

"Don't give me a reason to. Goodnight Perseus," Jason said in farewell.

With that the two guards split and went down the opposite ways of the palace to their respective rooms in the palace. And Jason would finally be able to get some alone time with Piper for once. That thought made Jason smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 for you! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus **

* * *

When Annabeth wakes up she always feels the same. The resentment of waking up in a bed in Rome instead of Sparta was there every morning and never left. She felt that red hot anger in her core and it was never able to go away. Not that she wanted it to. That anger is what kept Annabeth going for the past eight years.

Sparta was ransacked when Annabeth was eighteen years old. She was married off to the King at fifteen and stayed a ruler there until then. The King wasn't much older than her, when they were married, he was twenty. It could've been a lot worse.

But they did bear a child together. She was born when Annabeth was just around the age of seventeen. The child had beauty worthy of Aphrodite in Annabeth's opinion. A few weeks after birth, their daughter had shown that she would have beautiful light brown eyes and the blonde hair that Annabeth possessed. They had decided to name her Cyrene. The King had hoped that she would be as strong as his wife was.

Annabeth loved Cyrene more than anything in the world. She would always be with her and never made her servants look after her. Annabeth strongly believed that it was her duty as the mother to take care of her, not anyone else. She also didn't want to dare follow in the footsteps of her father. That was one of her biggest fears.

The day the Roman's attacked Sparta, Annabeth was so very tempted to go out and fight alongside her fellow Spartans. But Cyrene was just about to hit her second year of life. Annabeth still had an obligation to take care of her daughter. As the Roman's started to overcome the city-state and make their way to the palace, Annabeth made the most logical decision she could think of at that moment. Holding her precious daughter in her arms, Cyrene looked up at Annabeth with those gorgeous amber eyes. They were still so bright and innocent. She gave a small smile to her daughter. Cyrene threw her little arms up and started to giggle.

"Mama!" she giggled.

Cyrene didn't know many words, but Annabeth had been teaching what she knew to her daughter. And Cyrene seemed to pick up that she was her mother. Seeing her daughter so innocent almost made Annabeth second guess her plan. And she never did that. After a moment of hesitation though Annabeth steeled her nerves and continued with her original plan.

She walked out of the main throne room and opened up a secret passageway that went under the palace and to the other side. Since she was holding Cyrene, she couldn't grab a torch to light the way through the dark and damp stone walls. Annabeth was relying solely on instinct.

Her husband was out fighting with the rest of the Spartans, but she could see the way the Roman's were quickly closing in. She had a strong gut feeling that he was dead and lying in a pool of his and others blood in the streets of Sparta. Annabeth closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Cyrene seemed to feel her panic and distress and started to squirm in her arms a little.

"Shh my little Cyrene," Annabeth softly said trying to make her daughter feel less anxious.

Her soothing voice seemed to do the trick with Cyrene. Annabeth looked to the stone walls trying to find any indication on where she was in the tunnels. She was able to spot the masonry differences signalling she was close to the end of the tunnel. Annabeth started to pick up the pace and tried not to trip over her white toga she was wearing. The occasional drips of water echoed through the cave making it seem darker. Shadows seemed to be creeping in on every side and Annabeth took that as an ominous omen coming her way.

After she finally reached the end, she burst open the door with her foot and ran up to the circle of handmaidens that seemed to be ignorant of what was happening outside the palace doors. They seemed startled and screamed as Annabeth rushed towards them in a scared frenzy.

"My Queen what is the matter?" Silena, her main handmaiden asked.

Annabeth was trying to catch her breath and handed Cyrene over to her without answering the question.

"Silena, I need you to take Cyrene away from Sparta now," Annabeth ordered.

"But why my Queen?"

Annabeth locked eyes with Silena's blue and they didn't say anything. Annabeth was sure Silena could see the fear written all over her face because Silena's showed worry.

"The Roman's have finally descended upon us and are closing in rapidly. If you do not leave now they will slaughter every one of you without mercy. I need you to take my daughter away from here now as it's her best chance of survival," Annabeth informed.

All the handmaidens were shocked and had their mouths open. She looked at every single one of them dead in the eye. "Please," she begged, "go now before it's too late."

Just as Annabeth said that the door to the room was busted down and Roman soldiers flooded the room with their golden and purple armor. Annabeth instinctively stood in front of Silena holding her daughter.

They were taking in the scene before them before the general turned and ordered them to kill everyone except for Annabeth. Quicker than she could even think blood was splattered all over the white floors and walls and there lied eight dead handmaidens along with Annabeth's pride and joy. When she turned around and saw her daughter's amber eyes void of emotion with her blood and internal organs coming out she just dropped to the floor and held her precious little girl.

She didn't say anything for a moment. She was in shock and couldn't seem to function fully with the gruesome sight before her. When the shock wore away Annabeth let out the most gut wrenching sob and buried her face next to her daughter's apologizing for not saving her on time. Cyrene's blood was all over her white toga and her face and hair but Annabeth just didn't care at this moment. Her whole family was dead. All because of the Romans.

That was when all the anger had started building up inside of Annabeth.

When Annabeth had been brought to Rome, she made sure that she made it as difficult as possible for the Romans. She tried to starve herself on the long journey across the Mare Nostrum. Refused to show up to meals in spite. Annabeth ignored whenever the Roman soldiers tried to talk to her. Those scum killed her family and her people, they didn't deserve to have a conversation with her. They didn't dare to touch or harm her though, no matter how tempted they were to hit her from her disobedience and spiteful attitude. The only reason they even kept her alive was because the Emperor wanted her as his prize, or a spoil of war.

And that is exactly when Annabeth realized she could play this Emperor and have him as her puppet.

As Annabeth went to get up out of the bed, she felt an arm wrap around her keeping her where she was. She rolled her eyes and gave a quiet sigh.

"Where are you off to so early my dear?" Octavian asked in a sleepy voice.

Annabeth shifted her body so that she was facing the scrawny blonde. She really saw him as a lesser being if she was being honest with herself. He was just a time bomb waiting to explode, and she was going to be the one to trigger it. He was two years younger than she was, therefore making him twenty four years of age. But he still had that boyish look to him, as if he was never able to get past that part in his life. And to the most part, it was true. Octavian didn't know how to properly run an empire. He threw childish tantrums and was quick to insult. Annabeth learned to deal with his childish actions. She was the one running the show, except she made it seem like it was really Octavian. Annabeth stayed behind the curtain and whispered in Octavian's ear.

"I must get ready for today's festivities and take care of your son," Annabeth replied.

Octavian seemed to grunt in response before turning his bare back on her and falling asleep once again. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and left the bedroom.

Before she went to meet up with Piper in the bathhouse, she went down the hall to a nursery where the Emperor's son resided. It was not Annabeth's, it was a bastard son of one of Octavian's many mistresses. Annabeth didn't care who he slept around with, she wasn't faithful to the Emperor. But she decided to take in his son and treat it like it was her own. Annabeth wasn't all that fond of him; he would never have the same love from Annabeth as she had for Cyrene. But she tolerated the toddler. Every morning she made sure that the toddler was okay and not killed by an impromptu rebellion that someone might've stirred overnight.

When she opened up the door, she saw the blonde haired toddler still sleeping in his wooden crib. One thing Annabeth liked is she was able to name the toddler. She named him Helladius just to spite the Romans and their Emperor. Octavian was not pleased when he heard the name but he had no choice but to just accept it for the time being.

"Well, at least you're still alive," she murmured.

Then she left the nursery and made her way into the bathhouse. Piper was already there and had the water ready to go for Annabeth. She gave a smile and a nod to Piper which she returned.

"Good morning Piper," Annabeth greeted.

"Morning my Queen," she responded.

Annabeth really liked Piper. She had been her main handmaiden since she first arrived in Rome eight years ago. Piper knew how to treat her with the right amount of respect and friendship teasing. She seemed to know Annabeth better than she knew herself. Annabeth quickly undressed and made her way into the hot tub of water.

The water made her muscles relax and she felt calm just being emerged in it. Piper proceeded to scrub her hair with the oils provided.

"What toga must I get you today my Queen?" Piper asked.

Annabeth had her eyes closed and was enjoying Piper's massage on her scalp. After a few seconds she replied.

"My red and gold one please. It's gladiator games today after all."

Gladiator games were Annabeth's favorite form of entertainment here in Rome. Nothing pleased and entertained her more than watching fellow Roman's slaughter each other to death in an arena filled with their fellow citizens cheering them on. It was the most barbaric thing Annabeth had ever seen, but she loved watching Romans die on Roman soil. She always wore red color robes on these days instead of the traditional purple ones. The red reminded her of the blood spilled therefore she would only wear red.

While Annabeth was scraping the oil away from her body in the bath, Piper had run and fetched her robes. She finished before Piper came back so she stepped out of the bath waiting for the return of her main handmaiden. When she did return, they carefully placed the toga on the right way. This specific robe only covered her left breast, so Annabeth was required to wear a golden piece of cloth over her breasts so her right one was golden while the other was covered in the red toga. The hennas on Annabeth's arms and neck were fading just a tad. Piper grabbed the piece of lead sulfide and started to do Annabeth's eye makeup the way she did it everyday. Golden jewelry covered her neck and armbands wrapped tightly around her biceps. She even got her gladiator sandals on. Piper was able to pin up some of her curly hair so it was half up and down.

After she was done getting ready, Piper bowed her head to Annabeth.

"You're ready to go my Queen," she said.

Annabeth put two fingers under Piper's chin and raised it she was looking Annabeth in the eyes. She gave Piper a small smile.

"Thank you Piper. I hope to see you at the Coliseum. I heard Jason might be fighting today. I know how much you will find that attractive; seeing him shirtless and sweaty," Annabeth teased.

Piper seemed to blush red at her comment. Annabeth could tell she was rendered speechless.

"See you soon Piper," Annabeth said in farewell.

"Yes. See you soon my Queen," Piper responded still shocked at Annabeth's response.

She gave a small chuckle to herself while walking away.

* * *

Today was Perseus' least favorite day. Days when it was gladiator fights, he dreaded the most. It reminded him that he was in fact in Rome and will probably be there for the rest of his natural life. It was days like these ones where he wished more than anything that he could be out on the open seas sailing with his ships again. The sea was where he truly belonged. Perseus did not belong here in Rome being one of the main guards for the Emperor and Empress.

Empress Annabeth is one good thing about staying in Rome though. Perseus had fell in love with her the moment his eyes saw her walking gracefully unto the golden throne in the palace all those years ago.

She was only eighteen then, still a young child at that point. Perseus was a year older than her. He had heard of her briefly through his travels. Perseus knew of the wise Queen of Sparta and how she knew how to make flawless battle plans for her armies. She was even rumored to be the daughter of Pallas Athena, which Perseus thought was weird at first. He had always thought Athena was a maiden goddess, but he really didn't want to find out the hard way.

Now eight years later, he had fallen even more in love with the Empress. She had matured both mentally and physically. Empress Annabeth filled out in ways that made Perseus's head spin. He always stumbled on his words whenever she was near him and she would pick up on it and tease him. Perseus didn't know if he should just die from embarrassment.

He and Jason were both outside the main chamber doors waiting for the Emperor and Empress to leave for the Colosseum. They would be escorting them both through the streets of Rome to the festivities planned today. The golden doors opened up and the Empress walked out first with her head held high and a blank face set.

She was wearing a blood red toga with a gold piece of cloth underneath covering her breasts. The golden laurel was crowned on top of her curly blonde hair and she had her kohl makeup and henna tattoos reapplied and darkened on her tan skin. Perseus thought she looked flawless as usual.

"Good afternoon my guards," she greeted bluntly. There was no emotion in her voice when she said it.

Both Perseus and Jason bowed their heads in respect. "My Empress," they both said.

Empress Annabeth just curtly nodded her head and looked straight forward with her hands set in front of her body together. A few moments after, Emperor Octavian stepped out and nodded his head to both guards.

"We shall be on our way guards," he commanded.

Empress Annabeth just rolled her gray eyes at the Emperor and the proceeded to walk out of the palace. Perseus had taken guard for the front while Jason protected them from the back. The Roman people stopped what they were doing when they walked by and kneeled to the ground bowing their heads in respect. The Emperor and Empress didn't even acknowledge them and kept walking down the stone streets. Perseus always wondered how the Empress was able to cope with being married to the Emperor scum. It was quite obvious she hated him and everything about the Roman Empire. Not that he could really blame her, they pretty much killed her entire family and people before kidnapping and whisking her away to Rome. If that happened to him, he'd be pretty pissed off too.

Soon enough the Colosseum was looming in front of Perseus and he couldn't help but be amazed at this structure. It was massive and could hold great amounts of people to entertain. He had never seen anything quite like it. Other Roman citizens were filing in through the many entranceways trying to get a good seat to see all the bloodshed that was going to occur. Jason had joined Perseus and led the way through the many openings and floor levels to get to the Emperor box. Once there, Perseus opened up the purple curtain showing the two golden and purple chairs that were waiting for the Emperor and Empress to sit on. Both of them walked through without a glance towards the guards and sat down together in silence. Emperor Octavian had put his hand on Empress Annabeth's thigh and squeezed it. She seemed to jump a little, give a sigh before forcing a small smile on her face towards the Emperor. He seemed to be too dumb to realize that she loathed him with every fiber in her being. His eyes were clouded with lust therefore messing with his judgement. Empress Annabeth leaned in to whisper something in the Emperor's ear. When she leaned back into her seat, he seemed a little dazed and she had a smirk written on her face. She turned back to look at Perseus with those intense gray eyes. The black around them didn't help him feel any less intimidated by her stare. They seemed to be analyzing every aspect about him, physically and emotionally. Finally, she gave him a smirk and winked at him before turning around to face the arena once again.

Perseus's eyes widened in shock. What did that even mean? He looked over to Jason who was trying to hide his laughter while shaking his head. Perseus just glared at him making the blonde silently laugh even more.

Horns suddenly blew and echoed throughout the whole arena signalling that the games were about to begin. The announcer was about to introduce the Emperor and Empress.

"Welcome Emperor Romulus Octavian!" With that the scrawny, blonde Emperor stood up from his seat and waved to the crowd of Romans before sitting down.

"And his wife Empress Magnusa Annabeth!" When she stood up her red robes flowed beneath her and she stood stiff as a board. Empress Annabeth wasn't nearly as friendly with the crowd, but still got a roar of approval. After she sat down, the first two gladiators came out in their full glory waiting to fight to the death.

Right before the actual fighting started, Perseus felt the curtain opening and he tensed up with his hand on his sword ready to attack. When he turned around, it was only Empress Annabeth's main handmaiden Piper. Perseus let out a sigh of relief. He just gave her a friendly smile which she returned before going to Empress Annabeth's side. She turned her head to face Piper and put a comforting hand on her tan shoulder making Piper visibly relax. Piper bent down and offered the Emperor and Empress some wine. Emperor Octavian greedily accepted while Empress Annabeth politely declined. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her thighs watching the fighting with fascination. The Empress seemed to love this bloodshed that happened every two weeks here at the arena. Perseus personally found it revolting and barbaric, and he would've though she too. But then he realized that she was the Queen of Sparta; the city-state she ruled over was about bloodshed and war. Of course this stuff didn't bother her at all and no wonder she enjoyed watching these Roman's tear each other apart.

She would occasionally whisper things into the Emperor's ear making him either blush red or make him smile at her like she was the best thing to ever happen to him. Perseus almost pitied the poor man. He didn't know who she really was. Well, neither did Perseus but at least he could see that she hated him and Rome. He wasn't completely blind and oblivious like he was.

After hours of watching people slaughter each other in the summer heat, it was time to file out and get ready for the dinner at the palace. When the Emperor and Empress stepped out from the Emperor box, they waited for everyone to leave so they could be guarded. This time Jason took the front while Perseus took the rear. Empress Annabeth decided she didn't want to stand next to her husband but behind him so she could be next to Perseus.

When she turned to him, she gave Perseus a smile. They never really formally talked too often, only maybe a select few times.

"Hello Perseus," she greeted. Annabeth gave a slight look over to him before turning straight forward. They were a little behind Jason and the other members of their entourage. Perseus felt himself getting anxious in her presence. He didn't want to say the wrong things to her by accident.

"Empress," he greeted back.

She gave him a smile that showed off her teeth.

"I've been watching you for a while now Perseus," she bluntly said.

That made Perseus feel even more nervous. That could mean anything and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it really meant.

"Is that so Empress Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yes. I've always found you physically attractive and I picked up you feel the same way about me. Is that correct?" Her tone of voice was always so formal and clipped.

Perseus was a little afraid to admit the truth to her. "You are indeed correct."

Empress Annabeth's facial features showed mischief. She stood closer to Perseus and ran a hand through his long hair which made him want to groan in pleasure; and she seemed to pick up on that right away and smirked at him.

She leaned in next to his ear. "Meet me in the chamber next to the gardens tonight two hours after dinner is done."

Her hot breath next to him made Perseus shiver and he thought he was getting electrocuted by one of Zeus's lightning bolts.

"Of course Empress Annabeth," he replied.

"See you then Perseus." With that she walked back up to the Emperor like nothing was going to happen between them tonight. Empress Annabeth was a master at hiding and deceiving Perseus picked up.

* * *

Piper had caught the secret conversation between the Queen and Perseus. It wasn't uncommon that people went behind each others backs and had affairs with other men or women that they found attractive. She'd personally never done it, but Piper would not blame the Queen on going behind the Emperor's back. She could see that the Queen really hated Emperor Octavian and has been waiting to get a break from him for a while. The Emperor probably won't even care that much, she was just a spoil of war to him anyway. There was no true love between the two of them. You didn't have to be Venus to know that.

If Queen Annabeth was going to be fooling around with Perseus tonight, that meant Piper could go see Jason in private and do their own thing alone. The two guards shared a room so it was not very often when they can kiss in privacy. Tonight will be one of those nights though which made Piper smile.

Being a daughter of Aphrodite, Venus, whatever made Piper good with relationships and yes, even sexual things too. She knew how to make Jason surrender under her and the exact turn on's he wants.

As they kept walking down the cobblestone streets of Rome back down to the Palace she kept looking over at the Queen who seemed to be acting as if she hadn't just had that conversation with Perseus. She was running her hands through the Emperor's blonde hair and giving flirtatious smiles and winks every few minutes to him. Piper realized that the Queen could use and manipulate men as easily as Venus and her daughters. That was part of what made Piper feel uneasy around the Queen all the time; but she also held a sense of respect towards the woman. She was able to hold herself up with no problems in the world and was fiercely prideful of her titles and accomplishments as a woman. Because she was an educated woman, many men, especially in the Senate felt threatened by her. Women are not supposed to be educated and powerful and intelligent. They were supposed to be inferior to men, only be held to household jobs and giving birth to children. And yet, here was Queen Annabeth of Sparta, the Empress of the Roman Empire who defied all of those standards and made her own in spite of the gender differences. It's been a surprise that no one has tried killing the Queen yet and trying to take down the threat that was her. She'd been here for eight years now and there's been no attempts of her going away and being killed by men of Rome. Piper had a feeling the Queen would be damned to the Underworld before she would let herself be killed by a Roman man. If the Queen was going to die, she would make sure it would be in an honorable way.

Piper was shaken out of her thoughts by a tapping on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Queen Annabeth looking at her with those intense gray eyes. It was a miracle she didn't shrivel away in fear from looking at them.

"Piper, were you doing some deep thinking?" She asked with a soft amused tone.

She felt her face flush red with heat and tried her best to hide it from the Queen. But the Queen just gave a smile to her.

"Do not be embarrassed Piper. I do it all the time. I was just wondering, no worries," she reassured.

Piper gave a smile back and relaxed instantly. For once, she didn't feel uneasy and anxious while in the Queen's presence. She felt comfortable like she was a friend of Piper's and not someone who can have her killed with one command. Then Piper though, well she kept me around for eight years so I think I'm safe with her. The Queen's soft hand was resting gently on her shoulder.

"You will be accompanying me for dinner tonight Piper. Do not worry, you will not be just standing next to me all night attending to my every whim. You will sit down next to me and dine with me tonight," Queen Annabeth said.

It wasn't often when she was told to accompany her to dinner and eat along side with the Queen. She's only done it a select few times in the eight years she's been the main handmaiden. There was never really any special moment for her accompany her, it's just usually when the Queen decides she want's Piper's full company with her. It's totally random, but Piper enjoys when she is asked. So she nodded her head in confirmation.

Since Apollo was already taking the sun away and letting Diana rule the night sky soon, Piper didn't have time to get Queen Annabeth to the bathhouse and get washed off. They were whisked right into the main dining hall where long tables were set up with white tablecloths and plates and silverware were shining under the candle lights. Many Senators were filing in and taking seats at the long benches while Piper followed the Emperor and Queen to the top table in the back of the dining hall. It was elevated and you could see every table from above from the main table. Servants and slaves were running around catering to the Senator's needs and one ran up to move the chair back for the Emperor and Queen to sit in. Queen Annabeth gently thanked the slave for it and scooched back to the table with her posture straight as ever. She looked up at Piper and nodded towards the empty chair next to hers. Piper shook her head a little before sitting down next to Queen Annabeth.

"Piper, do not be afraid to sit down next to me. I will not harm you in any way," she said to Piper.

"Sorry, it's hard doing things out of the ordinary and out of the comfort zone," Piper replied.

She turned her head to face Piper. The golden curls made her face seem brighter and more like a goddess. She gave a smile to Piper.

"Piper, I know exactly what that feels like. And it's not a pleasant feeling, but do not ever hesitate around me. You may be my handmaiden, but you are my friend too. There are no formalities needed when we are together. It's okay to just call me Annabeth."

Piper felt like she had been electrocuted by Jupiter and then trampled by a steed of horses ten times over. Never in her eight years with working with the Queen has she ever expressed any great feelings of friendship. She must've been really obtuse, or the Queen was really good at masking her emotions. It was probably the latter.

When the message finally got through Piper's thick head all she could do was blink and nod.

"Um...okay, uh...Annabeth?" she said very hesitantly.

She just nodded her head in encouragement. "It'll be a work in progress. But don't worry, you'll come around if you do it often enough."

Annabeth then turned to her husband. "Start the dinner now," she ordered.

The Emperor just nodded and stood up making everyone in the dining hall silent and giving him their undivided attention.

"Let the dinner commence!" He declared.

Almost immediately, servants and slaves bustled out of the kitchen and were handing out delicious foods from all kinds of places. It was one good thing about a vast empire, the goods you got from the different parts made it a diverse and interesting eating experience. Food was piling on the plates of Piper and it all looked so good she didn't know which to start eating first. Wine filled chalice that she was given to go with the food. She politely thanked the servants who just gave a silent nod before going off to another table to do the same thing.

Annabeth was eating like a real Queen, carefully using the knife and fork to put the food into her mouth with grace. She never really looked at her plate though. She was always observing all the men before her eating and pigging around like the swine they were. She didn't seem to be very amused with the scene before her, and a dark blonde eyebrow was always raised up in a way that made her seem like she was slightly disgusted by the way the guests in her palace acted in her presence.

When she was done, Annabeth gently wiped at her mouth and put the utensils on her plate.

"How are you enjoying your meal Piper?" she asked without actually looking at Piper.

"Very delicious my Emp-" she was cut off with Annabeth looking at her with eyebrows raised.

"Uh..Annabeth," Piper amended.

After that Annabeth seemed to ignore Piper's slip up. "Well I'm glad to hear that Piper, because you will be joining me every night for dinner."

Piper's first thought was, what is up with her? She's never acted this nice before, what gives? But she pushed those thoughts aside and smiled towards her.

"That's a very generous offer, and thank you."

"It's my pleasure Piper."

After many different men from all ages walked up to the main table to talk to Annabeth and Emperor Octavian. They would try to be friends and joke around with the two of them. The Emperor seemed to love the attention from the people while Annabeth just sat quietly smiling that fake smile when she needed to. And Piper observed that for an hour at least. Once dessert was brought out and eaten by everyone, the Emperor had dismissed everyone for the night.

"You may leave now," Annabeth started, "Enjoy your night with Jason and don't get too frisky."

That woman knew exactly how to tease and make Piper's face turn red and heated. But she smiled anyway at Annabeth.

"Thank you Annabeth," she said for the first time without hesitation.

As she walked away, Piper turned around to see Annabeth giving her a full smile. Piper walked out of the main dining hall and saw Perseus and Jason standing guard. She walked over to Jason and brushed her hand against his cheek making him grow pink.

"See you later sweetheart," Piper said with a smirk.

As she walked down to her chambers she could hear Jason coughing and clearing his throat while Perseus was laughing at Jason's expense.

* * *

Jason woke up to Perseus trying to sneak back into their room after his little affair with the Empress. Jason had a rocking night with Piper also which is why he was so wiped out after going at it for a good few hours. Piper really knew how to make Jason weak at his knees and beg for mercy. He might've been a general of the Legion Army, a top-notch guard for the Emperor but that woman could lead him and make him do anything.

Jason groaned as he heard Perseus trying to sneak past him. Then he heard Perseus shush him and walked in the dark towards the bunk Jason was formally sleeping in.

"Damnit Jason, keep quiet," Perseus whispered harshly.

This led another groan to escape from Jason's sore mouth. "What time is it at this ungodly hour anyway? How long were you at it with her?"

He could almost imagine Perseus rolling his green eyes but smiling also at the mention of his get together with his long time crush.

"That woman knows how to take charge," is what he started off with, "but we went for a few rounds and it was the most amazing sex I've ever had with a woman."

Jason leaned up and rested his body on his elbows. He couldn't actually see Perseus but he really didn't need to. They knew each other so well that he could just imagine the dreamy look on his face.

"You've had sex with other women? I'm shocked," Jason said with a teasing voice.

Then a force hit him in the arm. "Such up you asshole," he said with laughter.

"How'd you and Piper do tonight? Did you come before her again you weak Roman?"

Now it was Jason's turn to kick Percy where he was standing. He gave a cry of pain before laughing at Jason.

"Not funny Perseus. I will not talk about my sex life with you. That is for me and Piper to know and that's it."

"The Empress would beg to differ," Perseus said nonchalantly.

That comment got Jason sitting up for real with his full attention at the general area of where the black haired Greek was standing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She loves to talk about Piper," Perseus said.

"While having sex?"

"Well, when we were trying to get ourselves ready for another round we'd just talk on the sheets of the bed."

"What did she have to say about Piper?" Jason asked. His curiosity has risen now at the fact that Empress talks about his lover. He wants to know what she thinks of Piper.

"She loves Piper as her handmaiden. I guess that's why she's been around for eight years. And Piper tells everything to the Empress, therefore making your sex life not as private as you would like," Perseus said with a smug tone.

Jason hit the bed and groaned into the pillow making Perseus laugh at him from somewhere to his left. He let out a muffled "I hate you."

Perseus clapped his shoulder. "Love you too. At least we'll both be sore tomorrow morning."

"Don't remind me."

Jason hated the fact that Perseus was right about something. Being sore was definitely a repercussion from having a great night with his lover. That was the one thing he hated about it, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what Piper felt like, or even the Empress. They both had Jason and Perseus's anatomy stuck up into their bodies last night. So with that thought, he decided to complain less.

The light inside the sleeping quarters made it easier to navigate. Perseus was still sleeping on his bunk. Jason almost felt pity for the guy because he used so much of his energy fucking with the Empress the night before. But they both had jobs to do so Jason went over to his friends bunk.

He leaned down right next to his ear. "WAKE UP PERSEUS IT'S TIME TO WORK!"

Perseus shot up like Zeus had struck him with a lightning bolt and gave a nasty glare to Jason. It was a little intimidating but Jason held his ground.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

Perseus got up out of his bed and stretched all his muscles. "I hate it when I'm right," he moaned while stretching his arms over his head. He let out a satisfying groan when he let his arms drop to his sides.

"Your beard is looking a little shaggy," Jason commented pointing towards his own face to signal Perseus to feel his.

He rubbed his hand on his face. "Yeah you're right, gotta trim it later I guess."

Perseus looked over to Jason and pointed at his face. "I see a little blonde stubble growing there Jason. Trying to look as good as me?"

Jason scoffed and rolled his blue eyes. "In your dreams."

Together the both men walked out of their room and towards the armor room where they'd get their golden and leather armor and gold spears. When they walked in some other guards were already strapping in for the day.

"What's up Chris," Jason greeted.

The man from the España grounds just nodded in greeting. "Just getting ready for another day," he responded.

Other guards just grunted in agreement with Chris. They all felt the same way. These guards were once soldiers in the Roman Legion Army. They left by force or by choice. Jason left by choice. He served his years and he wanted someone more fresh and new to take his spot in the ranks. Jason gave up his praetorship to a man who came from a very far away land named Frank. The weirdest part was he had another name attached, his real name was Zhang Frank, but everyone he knew just called him Frank.

When he was done putting on his uniform, he walked out and started on his way towards the main throne room. Perseus came after him running and complaining on how Jason was impatient.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy chatting it up everyone, you'd be done at the same time as me," Jason replied.

Perseus just scoffed and rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. "Whatever," he mumbled.

By the time the two guards entered the throne room, the Emperor and Empress were already seated side by side with each other in the massive room. The Empress was sitting stiff and straight with the blank facade she always wore in public. The Emperor was slouched more and resting his head in his hand. It was funny to determine who the ruler of this place really was, it didn't seem like the Emperor.

"Send in the next guest please," Empress Annabeth commanded.

Two servants ran out of the room to fetch the person who'd be asking for a favor or request from the Emperor and Empress. A few seconds later a nicely trimmed man in a white toga came strutting into the palace full of confidence. Empress Annabeth sighed and rolled her intimidating gray eyes.

"What a surprise, Sergius welcome...again," Empress Annabeth said with a hint of annoyance.

The redheaded man just walked up to the Empress and kissed her feet before bowing to her. He didn't even seemed fazed by the Empress.

"Thank you again Empress for seeing me," when he looked up there was a mischievous smile on his face. Jason didn't like the look of that.

Jason had heard of Sergius. He was one of the members in the Roman Senate. That's about all he knew about the man because Jason has never really served in the Senate himself. But by the way the Empress seemed annoyed by him, he could guess it's not Sergius's first time asking for something from the Emperor and Empress.

"What do you want Sergius?" Empress Annabeth said cutting straight to the chase.

The toothy grin seemed to falter for a second before it resurfaced on Sergius's face. He clapped his hands together.

"My dearest Empress," he started.

Empress Annabeth's glare hardened at the man in front of her. "Do not flatter me. It will get you nowhere," she warned.

"We the Senate were thinking about only getting imports from our Grecian area and not sending out any exports as it will make us richer," Sergius proposed.

Even Jason knew that was a terrible thing to say in front of the Empress. She still had that Grecian pride and loyalty that never wavered. Jason saw the Emperor seem to consider the idea in his head. Jason then looked at the Empress who had a calm fury surrounding her.

"I don't think it's that bad of an idea," The Emperor started.

Empress Annabeth whipped her head to her husband with a cold glare.

"It is a terrible idea! We must have a balanced trade. You are an empire. You have conquered these areas because they would provide prosperity to you and the people of Rome. Having a one sided trade is the most unwise idea I have ever heard," The Empress declared.

Sergius had his arms crossed. "You hail from that treacherous place of Sparta. Your mother, the most Greek of the gods has broken her virginity oath and had you. What do you possibly know?"

The Empress leaned forward in her throne giving out her scariest death glare she could muster. Sergius seemed to back away from her a few feet.

"I know more than you could ever imagine you puny Senator. Remember who you are talking to. I am a direct descendant of the gods, Greek or Roman, I will always be superior to you. I am your empress and you will respect me as such."

"You will rue the day you denied this request of the Senate!" Sergius screamed.

The Emperor seemed to be entertained by the showdown that has happening in front of him. He never said a word, but he had an amused smile on his face. He was no ruler, Jason thought. Empress Annabeth was the true leader of this empire; and that thought unsettled him a little bit. She turned her blonde head towards Perseus and Jason.

"Guards, escort this man out of my presence now," she ordered.

Both men were running towards the senator and grabbed him by the arms. Jason and Perseus then dragged him out of the throne room.

"That woman will regret talking back to a man like that," Sergius grumbled while being dragged.

"Don't be so sure about that senator," Perseus responded.

When the entered the front where the steps led to the streets of Rome, they dumped him outside and walked back towards the throne room. By the time they got back, the Emperor and Empress were already talking to another man. The Empress seemed to have simmered down after her spat with Sergius. Her gray eyes were no longer full of that calm fire but she seemed to be thinking and weighing options in front of her. She was known for doing that with ease.

The Emperor would put his two cents in every once in a while and the Empress took that into consideration also. She gently rejected the man's request and the commoner thanked them profusely for allowing him to be in their company. The Emperor waved his hand dismissively not caring at all about this man while the Empress gave a smile towards him. Perseus and Jason had led the man out of the room and escorted him towards the streets.

This was an all day occurrence. Every once in a while the Emperor and Empress would take an entire day to listen to the requests that their people ask of them. It was a tedious and boring job for both the guards and the royals themselves. But it had to be done. During intermissions Empress Annabeth would sneak glances and smiles with Perseus. They must really like each other, Jason thought.

After a long day of just standing and escorting many different people out of the palace, Perseus and Jason went off to eat some dinner before they had to stand guard once again at the doors of the dining hall. Empress Annabeth let them go a few minutes early with a wink at Perseus which led him to be smiling like an idiot on the way out.

"How hard did you fall for her?" Jason asked.

"Pretty damn hard I'd say," Perseus responded.

Both men laughed as they walked down to the kitchen to grab some food. When they entered, it was hot and steamy in there. Pans were sizzling over the open fire that was going in the middle of the kitchen.

They both walked over to a girl who was huddled over the fire rapidly flipping and cooking meat for tonights dinner.

"Smells good Katie," Perseus commented.

The brunette looked up at Perseus with light brown eyes. When she saw who it was, she gave a small smile to the men.

"Well I hope it would taste good. I slave away making this stuff for dinner every night," Katie commented while turning back to the fire. Perseus and Jason laughed at that.

"What can we eat today?" Perseus asked.

"There's some meat from the cattle over there. I set it out on plates just for you two over there," she pointed in the general direction but never looked up at them.

Jason smiled at Katie. "Thanks Katie!"

"Eat it before I do!"

Both men walked over to the meat placed on the plates for them. There were even some cups filled with watered down wine for the both of them.

"She's so considerate," Perseus said in a half joking tone.

They both picked up the cooked and salted meat and ate it in silence for a few minutes. As usual, the food was deliciously cooked by the great chefs of the palace. When the drowned down the wine, they both said their farewells and made it back towards the main dining hall with their golden spears in hand.

As the walked towards the doors, they could hear the dinner already starting to begin with the chatter of all the senators and patricians. Jason took his side of the door and immediately stood up pin straight looking straight ahead but always aware of his surroundings. Perseus had taken up the same stance as him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is Chapter 3! I'm sorry it took longer but I had to write out three of the four POVs today. I just finished Jason's and it's like 12 AM over here so sorry if it's a little short. But I hope you enjoy it! Song of this chapter is Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n' Roses. PM or review and ideas for the next chapter of future ones!**

* * *

As another dinner in the dining hall came around again, Annabeth still hated every moment of it. Sure, there were feasts like these back in Sparta that she and her husband would throw all the time; but feasts there included citizens of her city-state, she invited those from all social classes, not just the elite. And there was this thing called _xenia_ that the Greeks firmly believed in. Hospitality was a thing the Greeks went out of their way to do, just in case their guest that showed up at their doorstep was actually a god in disguise.

The Romans didn't seem to have the same morals as the Greeks.

At these feasts, all the people who enjoyed it were just friends of Octavian or they had connections in politics. They were only men who were rich and from the upper class of Rome. They had no class and manners though; they ate like pigs and had no disregard for the hard workers who helped cook and cater to all of their disgusting needs. Most of the men present were from the Senate too. Therefore giving Annabeth not so nice looks her way.

Those men did not scare Annabeth though. She doesn't hate the company of men like Artemis, or turns them into swine like the sorceress Circe, or even hold men hostage on phantom islands like the nymph Calypso. Some of those options did seem very tempting at times though, but so far she's kept herself in check. Annabeth, known for her cleverness knew she had to buy her time wisely.

It's been eight years since she was brought to Rome and forced to marry Octavian. They had never really been too intimate with each other because she just refused to sire a child with that horrid man. But she did go all the way with Perseus, so if she did end up with a child from him, she'd just have to convince Octavian it was his child and not someone elses. Her mind was always coming up with plans and strategies. It was never fully resting ever. Being a child of the goddess Athena was the reason why she was so smart for a woman who never had a proper education, but taught herself instead.

While the dinner died down to a buzz of chit chat, some Senators came up to the main table where Annabeth and Octavian were sitting. Annabeth was carefully observing, remembering the vow of vengeance the red-headed senator Sergius had said to her earlier before. She wasn't scared of it, but she was being extra cautious of any sign of it coming towards her. She was hoping Nemesis wasn't caring about this tonight and would just carry on with revenge and other duties to another mere mortal.

"Good evening my Empress," someone greeted.

Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts to look up at the man standing before her. He was an older gentleman with graying hairs fringing the edges of his natural black color. His light blue eyes were piercing but at the same time warm. She had seen his face before, but she could not match a name to it. She gently smiled at him.

"Evening Senator…" she drifted off signalling him to tell her his name.

"Severus, my Empress," he informed.

"Ah yes, what is the pleasure of your company this evening Severus?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Octavian observing the conversation that was being held between the two of them. He looked very interested and had a glint in his eye that immediately set up red flags in Annabeth's mind. She was no longer as friendly with the man standing in front of her. She put on a tight smile and tried to act like she wasn't on to something.

Severus bowed his head and brought out an identical golden chalice filled with wine. Annabeth wasn't really ever a wine drinker, she just drank some water that was brought from the nice rivers out in the country. Wine and alcohol never appealed to her, and she made it pretty clear to everyone. So someone bringing up a chalice filled with the bitter liquid out of the blue seemed very fishy to her. But she accepted it anyway.

"Thank you for this...drink Severus," she said politely.

While his head was still bowed down she quickly and quietly switched it out with Piper who gave her an identical cup filled with the red liquid. Octavian, being the unobservant idiot he is, didn't even notice the switch out. Annabeth was so glad Piper always seemed to be on the same page as her when it comes to tactics.

"Stand up straight Severus," she ordered.

He did and brushed off the invisible dust off his toga and tried to calm his hair back into place. She gave a smile that was obviously fake.

"Any particular reason for this gift Severus?" she asked with fake innocence.

"I'd just thought it was a nice gesture of me. But it would be very rude if you didn't take a sip out of the cup."

She just locked eyes with Severus trying to find any indication of what was really happening. Severus showed no signs.

"Very well." With that she took the golden chalice she had swapped out and took a sip of the bitter liquid. It made her cringe a little bit and after she put it down and away from her. When she looked up, she saw Severus had a look of confusion written on his face. He quickly glanced back and worry was written on his features.

"You look nervous about something Severus. What did you expect from me drinking some common wine? Here, have some," Piper gave back the original chalice and Annabeth handed it to Severus.

Annabeth raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "Go on. Drink some wine Severus."

It was more of an order than a suggestion and both he and Annabeth knew that. She could see the light skin of perspiration forming on his brow. Octavian looked confused on why Severus was so scared and nervous around Annabeth. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his stupidity.

Severus took the chalice in his hands and she could see it shaking a little bit. He slowly put the cup to his lips and he took a sip of the wine. He put the cup down and after a good thirty seconds she could see his body go rigid. Both of his hands grabbed his throat and he started coughing and gasping for air. The entire dining hall went silent as everyone watched what was happening to Severus.

After a minute of suffering, he collapsed on the cold ground and he was declared dead. Annabeth just stared down at the dead body of the Senator with a silent fury invoking her body. She knew that the Senate was after her; she just thought they'd go the traditional Roman way and do a coup against her and brutally murder her in her sleep. Annabeth didn't even want to know what kind of poison was inside that wine.

Annabeth slowly stood up and just looked every single man present in the room dead in the eyes. They all looked scared that their plan had backfired on them greatly.

"Gentlemen, I think you have mistaken me for an idiot. You dare try to poison me with wine that I do not even drink? You try to kill of a direct descendent of the gods because I saw flaws in your plans of trade? If you killed me, you would've had to face the wrath of my mother Athena; not Minerva, but Athena in her full warlike Greek self. And everyone in this room would've laid waste dead and heading towards the Underworld right now."

The room was still silent and no one dared to speak up against Annabeth who was silently fuming and about to throw punishments. She scanned the dining hall again and zeroed in on one senator particularly. The red hair was a dead giveaway.

"Do not move senators. IF you are on my left side; the side where that bastard Sergius is, you are to be executed by my guards and your bodies to be thrown into the streets of Rome with your blood seeping through the cracks of the stone. If you are on my right, you will be spared but do not cross me again or you will have the same fate as your other comrades."

Octavian stood up and put his hand on Annabeth's shoulders.

"Annabeth are you insane? Killing off half of the Senate because you were almost assassinated tonight?"

Her gray eyes widened at Octavian. "Am I insane? If you were in this position, you'd be doing the same damn thing as I."

He scoffed and crossed his scrawny arms. "Yeah that's because I'm the _Emperor_. You are just my wife."

Annabeth let out a loud laugh which made everyone in the room a little nervous. Annabeth has never laughed; not in the eight years she has been here. Hearing that made everyone uneasy.

"You think I'm just your wife who just sits around and let's you boss me around? Do you even know how to run an empire Octavian?"

Octavian's face was getting a little red at Annabeth's jab to his ego. He came up to her and they just had a staredown.

"Of course I do you insufferable greek!" he screamed.

Annabeth bit back a remark saying that she's been pulling all the strings from backstage. She's been in charge, she has just manipulated Octavian enough to think that he has full control and didn't have the ideas whispered in his ears all this time.

"We're still killing them. The senate can figure out their problems later," Annabeth said.

"JASON! PERSEUS!" She screamed.

Immediately the two men had come barging into the room with a guarded look on their faces stating that they were ready to fight. When they saw no immediate threat, they put their spears down from a fighting position and looked up at Annabeth confused.

"Kill the men over here," she ordered while she pointed to her left, "and when you're done, make sure all their bodies are in the streets of Rome."

They both looked at each other before nodding their heads at Annabeth's orders. She could tell they didn't like what they had to do though. Annabeth turned around, grabbed Piper and they headed out of the dining hall before the bloodbath would occur. Annabeth didn't want to see any blood tonight. She and Octavian were still glaring at each other when she walked away.

As she was down the hallway, she could hear the screams of agony and the metal going through the flesh of the senators. She didn't feel any remorse; they were Romans and killing them was exactly what she wanted anyway.

* * *

Perseus never hated the look and smell of blood more. He and Jason had followed Empress Annabeth's harsh orders and had slaughtered all the senators that were standing on her left. The Emperor and the other half of the men just looked on with horror written across all of their features. Not that Perseus really blamed them; it was a horrific scene to behold. But Perseus and Jason had been the top soldiers in the Roman Army. They were the most skilled and the most deadly.

Blood was spilled everywhere leaving the poor servants and slaves to clean it up after Perseus and Jason dragged all fifty bodies out of the palace and dumped into the streets to rot. The blood had covered Perseus' biceps and his face making him want to gag. Sure, he's seen his fair share of blood in his lifetime. But he was never covered almost head to toe before. The metallic stench was nauseating, and he could tell Jason felt it too.

"Man we're gonna have to go to Juno's temple and beg for forgiveness after murdering fifty men," Jason said dragging a brown haired Senator.

All Perseus did was grunt in response. He couldn't disagree with that. Even though they were orders directly given to him by the Empress, he still committed murder. It was still considered a crime in the gods eyes. Juno, or Hera as he liked to call her, was the goddess of families. They had killed all these men who had families in Rome. By killing them, they had separated these families forever. Hera would definitely make sure they're sent down to Hades sooner than later if they did not repent for their crimes.

By the time all the bodies were in the streets it was already the middle of the night. The month of Julius would begin when the sun rises in a few hours. That meant that it was a kalends day. Juno, or Hera had those first days of each month dedicated to her. It was the perfect day to ask for forgiveness. Both Perseus and Jason made their way back into their chambers and sluggishly undressed themselves. They still had the blood dried on them, but they both figured it would be easier to just clean it off them tomorrow morning.

When the two men finally woke up, they had gotten a grand total of four hours of sleep. Therefore they were tired and a little bit cranky. But being a Kalends day, it meant that they would have free time to themselves for once. It was the day Perseus looked forward to the most every month. Jason was already starting to put on clothes to go into town. They weren't allowed to use the bath house in the palace. They had to go to the public one in downtown Rome. If they got there early enough, the water would be relatively clean and warm.

Both Perseus and Jason made their way out into Rome. The hot Julius sun was burning brightly down on the stone streets. Perseus was happy that he owned a pair of sandals and didn't have to go walking around barefoot like the slaves and lower class freemen had to do sometimes. The streets were already bustling with women chatting in small groups about the latest gossip in town. Most were just looking in horror and gagging at the smell of rotten flesh of the dead men that were in the streets. An artisan came up to Perseus and Jason.

"You work for the Emperor right?" he asked.

The man was on the older side. His brown hair was thinning and he was wearing the ratty toga signalling his class. He seemed harmless.

"Yes that's right," Jason responded.

The artisan just huffed and crossed his arms. His nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Then can you explain why in Jupiter's name there are fifty men lying in the streets of Rome rotting and getting eaten by the rats?"

Perseus and Jason exchanged a look. These people hadn't realized that they were the senators that were elected by them. Perseus didn't understand how they didn't know, it seemed quite obvious to him. Maybe he was bias though. Percy sucked in a deep breath.

"These men are the senators killed last night at the banquet," Percy clarified.

At this time there was a big crowd gathering around to hear the news of why these dead men were in the streets of Rome. When he said who they were and what happened, many people gasped in horror. A bombardment of questions were being thrown at Perseus and Jason. They tried to simmer down the crowd.

"QUIET!" Jason bellowed.

The crowd went silent. Jason was usually a calm guy. Strict maybe, but a good friend at the same time. Plus, he had major status here in Rome. He was the former Praetor and General of the Legion Army. Everyone knew who Jason was. And they all respected him.

"The Senate had tried to assassinate Empress Annabeth last night at the banquet. Empress Annabeth caught them in the act and had ended up poisoning Senator Severus the poison meant to kill her. As a punishment she ordered that half the senate be killed and dumped onto the streets as an example as why never to cross her."

There was complete silence. Now that the truth was out people seemed to be scared. It was the right reaction that the Empress was looking to get out of the people. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Perseus and Jason pushed their way out of the crowd and headed down the street towards the bath house.

The bath house was already filled with people. It wasn't too crowded since today was a festival day, most would probably be home with their families making meals for tonight. Perseus was able to get a bath to himself and Jason grabbed the one next to him. Perseus dipped his toe in the water that was a little murky, and it was still a little warm. He couldn't complain though. Sometimes he has to bathe in disgusting and freezing water. Being the son of the greek god Poseidon, it shouldn't really be a problem for him, but it is. Perseus had control over the sea water. Fresh water from lakes and rivers were much harder to control. He could do it, but it'd take a lot of concentration and power out of him.

Perseus made sure his bath was quick so the next person could get some of the lukewarm water that was left. He quickly got changed into his nicer clothes that he brought with him. He had to wear his formal toga since he and Jason were to go to Juno's temple to resolve their sins from last night. Perseus' toga was white with a broad purple strip going over the strap over his right shoulder. It has been given to him personally by the Empress signifying an honor independent of formal rank. He wasn't even a real Roman citizen. Perseus was a freeman because he was from Greece. The Empress gave him a pardon because she too was from the same homeland.

Jason had stepped out of the bath a few minutes after Perseus. He dried himself off with the cloth given and started to put on his toga. Jason was former Praetor and a renown General. His toga was a bright purple with gold embellishments on it. His was much more elaborate and showed more power than Perseus'. Jason seemed to be uncomfortable putting on the toga that signified his past successes. But he was also very good at hiding. When he was done he turned to Perseus.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go abolish our sins."

Juno's temple was on the other side of Rome. It was up on one of the seven hills that surrounded Rome. She was the patron god of this city like Athena was to Athens. Sure, they didn't have the Parthenon size temple but it was still pretty massive. The marble columns were wide and magnificent. The temple itself was huge and elaborately decorative. There were carvings of different tales and achievements famous Roman people and gods had done. Romulus and Remus being raised by the wolf goddess Lupa was one of them. No one was in there right now which was a little surprising. But there was meat sitting at the base of the Juno statue meaning people were here before them.

When they walked inside there were priestesses tending the temple. Juno being the mother god had women appointed to take care of her temples on her sacred days of the year. They all wore flowing white togas with their hair all braided up elaborately. They were on their knees in front of Juno's statue muttering a prayer to her in latin. It was incoherent muttering, like the Oracle of Delphi. When they were done they turned around to face the two men.

The main priestess walked up to them. She had light red hair that was pinned up into a intricate bun. Gold adored her body in different pieces of jewelry and she had designs painted onto her face. She had an arculum placed on her head that was made out of pomegranate twigs with white string tying it together.

"I am the Regina Sacrorum. And Lady Juno has told us you would be coming for something. What is it you seek freeman and former Praetor?"

Her voice was soft but firm at the same time. She held power and authority, like Empress Annabeth but toned down.

"We have come here to ask for the forgiveness of our sins," Jason answered.

Her brown eyes stared deeply at the two men. They were wise for such a young woman. Perseus was still learning the Roman culture but he thought that she must've been just assigned as the Regina Sacrorum.

"Very well. Follow me."

She spoke to the other priestesses and they all went off to gather the things needed for the ritual. When the women came back they set up everything. One girl brought out a baby lamb on a rope leash and had put it on the table that was set up. Others brought out different types of vapors and smoke and started to spread it around the temple.

"Go in front of Lady Juno onto your knees freeman and praetor," the Regina Sacrorum ordered.

Both men did what she told them and waited for further instructions. The marble statue of Juno was big. The height was around ten feet tall and the detail was amazing. She had the stern face with the goatskin cloak on her shoulders. She was holding a tall staff with a lotus flower on it and had her patron animal, the peacock next to her. It was painted so it would look like a real person and it amazed Perseus.

All the women started to chant a prayer to Juno. The Regina Sacrorum took the dagger and killed the lamb as the sacrifice to the goddess. She chanted some more and cut out the insides and put them on the table next to the animal.

"Freeman and praetor, say a prayer to Lady Juno expressing your crimes and apologize. She will cleanse you of your sins after you do so."

Both men bowed their heads to the ground and started to chant a prayer to Juno. Jason's was more expressive and passionate than Perseus'. But when they both finished they turned to the priestesses.

The Regina Sacrorum walked up to them and placed her hands on their foreheads. She closed her brown eyes in concentration.

"Lady Juno has cleansed you from your sins of murder on the behalf of the Empress. You are now free from punishment," she decreed.

"Thank you Regina," Jason said.

Perseus followed in his thanks. She just nodded and all the priestesses walked out of the temple leaving the two men there.

"Now we can enjoy the rest of our day off," Perseus said.

Jason smiled at his friend as they walked away from Juno's temple and back into Rome.

* * *

"What do you plan on doing today Piper?"

The question was so out of the blue Piper had no idea how to answer it. She was currently brushing Annabeth's curly hair and styling it so she looked presentable at the Kalends festival this evening. Piper had planned on doing nothing but helping Annabeth.

"I was going to help you. Like I do every day," she finally responded.

Annabeth gave a humph at Piper. She grabbed the brush from Piper's hand and turned around to face her. Annabeth's gray eyes were piercing to look at. Even if she did consider Piper a friend it was still unnerving.

"After you're done with my hair. There is nothing left to do. I will be with Octavian all day." She said her husbands name with such venom and distaste it made Piper laugh a little. Annabeth was always complaining about the Emperor. She hated him too. Piper thought he was not fit to handle a growing empire like this one. Sure he had leadership skills, but he was too naive at the same time. Annabeth leaned her elbows on her legs.

"I heard it's Jason's birthday today. I think you should do something with him. Of course after the Regina Sacrorum does the big sacrifice to Juno in the the plaza. But take him out to the hills and have a nice dinner there. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

She gave Piper a nice smile. It was rare that Annabeth actually smiled. She seemed to only do it when she was with Perseus or Piper. She liked this Annabeth that wasn't stone cold and cunning all the time. The killing of those senators left a bone chill in Piper last night though. She had never seen Annabeth that angry before. The gray eyes looked ready to kill and turn to stone. Piper tried to sooth herself saying that Annabeth was nearly killed and that the punishment fit the crime, but it was kind of hard.

Piper smiled back at Annabeth though.

"That's actually a good idea."

Annabeth leaned back in the wood chair and started to brush her hair again. She was looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll get the cooks to make a nice basket for you two. When he and Perseus get back, tell him where you want to meet and when."

"Sounds good."

Piper took the hairbrush from Annabeth and started to style her hair again.

She was happy that Jason was impressed with her initiative to go out on a date after the festival. Piper always knew that Jason loved it when she took charge, no matter what situation it was. She told him to meet by the Tiber River when the ceremony was complete. That would be around three hours until sunset.

She was excited. The last time they went on a date was a few weeks ago. They were both very busy with their agendas. Working with Annabeth took up a lot of her time and Jason being guard was a large duty too. She had her ceremonial dress on that Annabeth had given to her as a gift. It was gorgeous and light. The chiffon was from Annabeth's wardrobe. Romans don't use that fabric. Her dresses were usually made out of cotton or wool. It was a big difference Piper noticed. She had pinned her hair up to look nice and touched up on her makeup.

Piper was ready for the date.

The ceremony to Juno was the same as it always was. Thousands of people had gathered in the plaza to watch the sacrifice of a lamb to the patron goddess of Rome. The Regina Sacrorum, had declared and chanted all these prayers. She knew the Regina. Her name was Gwendolyn and her family was friends with her father. They were both raised in high class society in Rome. They weren't really friends per se but they were acquaintances. Both had taken different paths early on in life separating them. When she sunk the knife into the lamb, the crowds cheered.

When the ceremony was over the citizens of Rome dispersed to start the actual feasting of the festival itself. It was mostly friends and families feasting in the comfort of their homes. The public feasts and banquets were for the major holidays only.

She had her basket full of food in her arm and she started to make her way over to the Tiber. It was a trek across Rome but when she got there it was a beautiful sight. The sun was just starting it's decent. It was reflecting over the water making it glitter and shine right in her eyes. Piper squinted while looking at the Tiber so she turned her eyes away before it looked like she was crying. She took out all the food and set it up on the plates that Annabeth had borrowed from the palace kitchen. The food looked delicious.

The bread was warm and the meat was salted and cooked to a nice brown color. There was even a bottle of wine inside the basket. She smiled to herself and shook her head. A few minutes late Jason came up to the bank where Piper was sitting in her dress. His blue eyes widened and he had his mouth open. Piper laughed at her lover and patted the ground next to her. When he sat down he kissed her on the lips.

"Wow...this looks delicious," was the first thing he said.

"By the look you were giving me, I thought the first thing you would've said was 'wow Piper, you look like Venus tonight.'" she said in a mocking tone.

Jason just gave her a look. "Very funny daughter of Venus."

She gave him a cheeky smile. "I try."

He picked up the plate and started eating the food. Piper followed in suit. It was a nice silence for a few minutes while they ate the delicious food courtesy of the palace chefs. She kept thanking Annabeth in her head for suggesting this wonderful idea, and giving her the day off to herself. When they were done they both put the plates back in the basket. Piper took out the wine and poured in in the chalices for the both of them.

"Happy birthday Jason," she said toasting.

Immediately Jason blushed and rubbed his neck. Piper thought he looked really cute when he did that. It wasn't often that Jason was embarrassed by things. But she was usually the cause of it.

"Totally forgot about that," he admitted.

She smiled while taking a sip of the wine. Jason was mirroring her actions.

"How old today sparky?" she teased.

He put the drink down from his lips and gave a light glare. "I knew I shouldn't have told you that."

Piper just shrugged her tan shoulders. "We don't really keep secrets from each other now do we?"

"You're right. But it's twenty seven years I've been alive."

"Feel old yet? Cause you're pretty old."

He just raised a blonde eyebrow at her and gave a smile which looked funny with the little scar on his lip.

"Not yet. Perseus is a year older than us. Empress Annabeth too. And you're birthday is in a few months if I recall. And you'll be twenty seven too. So you can't talk Pipes."

"You know, she hates being called that," Piper mentioned changing the subject.

Jason looked confused.

"Who hates being called what?" he asked.

"Annabeth. She hates being called an Empress. If you're going to title her, you should call her Queen Annabeth. That's of course if she's alone. Which most times she is."

Jason took another sip of wine before answering. "That's why she always glares at me. Well note take. Thank you for the wise advice."

"You are most certainly welcome."

By the time they finished the wine bottle, she sun was just on the horizon and quickly falling. She could already see the stars in the sky. They both packed up the basket and lit a torch to guide their way back to the palace. Both of them were a drunk from the strong wine they had consumed but they were sober enough to find their way home. The streets were still lit with people feasting and partying at houses. That was good because they didn't stand out since many people were drunk wandering the streets.

When they got the clearance to enter the palace they had a makeout session in the hidden hallways where it was dark. They had given the torch to someone outside along the way. After a few minutes Piper broke off with a smile on her face.

"I have to sleep now Jason," she slurred.

He just nodded sleepily in agreement. "Me too… I have to work tomorrow."

Piper just laughed at her drunk lover. He was so much more laid back when he had alcohol in his system. She gave him another kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Jason," she slurred while walking down the dark hallway.

She heard him say the same thing and she smiled.

* * *

When Jason woke up the next morning, he immediately regretted drinking all that wine with Piper the night before. Sure it was fun at the time, but now he had a splitting headache. It was like when Jupiter gave birth to Minerva. That's how painful it felt. When he finally blinked all the sleep out of his eyes he was greeted with the grinning face of Perseus.

"Morning sunshine." His voice seemed too loud and pounded against Jasons head more. He groaned making Perseus laugh.

"I hate you," he muttered.

"No you don't. I brought you water."

Jason sat up and grabbed the jug and started to chug it down like he's never had water before in his life. Perseus was sitting next to him with a smirk on his face. Jason just glared at him.

"Seems like you had a fun night with Piper," Percy inquired.

"Yeah but we got too drunk on the wine the Queen gave us."

Percy looked confused. "Queen?"

They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Jason's brain was still a little slow and groggy.

"Oh. Piper told me that Empress Annabeth liked being called Queen better. So I'm gonna take her advice on that."

Perseus had a look of thought on his face. "Oh. That does make sense. She was always glaring at us. Now she won't!"

Perseus stood up and clapped his hands. "Well. It's time to get going with the day. Time to do some guarding duties. We're on entrance patrol today."

Jason wanted to groan and hit his head repeatedly on the wall. Sunshine was not going to help his hangover at all. Perseus seemed to pick up on that and laughed as he walked out of the room. Jason wondered how they were even friends to begin with.

Once they had geared up they quickly headed down to the kitchen to eat some porridge before going on guard duty. One of the blacksmiths was in the kitchen today. Jason had seen him a couple of times here just hanging out. His name was Leo and he was a fun guy to hang around.

"What's up Jason? Perseus?" he greeted with a smile.

He was scrawny for a blacksmith. His features seemed to be pointed. His ears were a little pointy, he had a smirk on his face all the time and nimble fingers that could literally make just about anything. It was quite amazing actually.

"Hey Leo," they both greeted.

Perseus's was a little more enthusiastic because he was still enjoying making fun of him for getting drunk last night. He looked and saw that the two were engaging in conversation and laughing. Jason had a gut feeling they were making fun of him together.

After they headed back up the front of the palace. The sun was already hot and bright making Jason's eyes adjust for a few seconds. After he was ready they both took their stances and kept their straight faces on with no emotion. Jason knew it was going to be a long day.

It was around midday when something exciting happened. Two men and a woman who Jason didn't recognize came walking up to the palace. Perseus had felt the same way as he. When they walked up the stairs they crossed their spears blocking the entrance. The man in the front was an older man. His blonde hair had specks of gray in it but he looked good for his age. There was a silver laurel placed on his head and he had a light toga on. His brown eyes seemed hard and harsh. The man behind him was also blonde but much younger. Older than the two guards but not as old as the man with the silver laurel. He had blue eyes that were sharp and a scar going down the left side of his face. He didn't seem harmful and harsh. He was linking hands with a woman who had black hair that was chopped to her shoulders. Her eyes were electric blue with dark kohl outlining her eyes darkly. She seemed fierce.

"Who are you and what is your business?" Jason demanded.

Both Perseus and Jason had the hard expressions that all guards have. Perseus seemed to be glaring at the people in front of them. They were foreigners Jason guessed. The man with the silver laurel cleared his throat to speak.

"I am Frederick of Athens. Behind me is Luke and Thalia of Eretria. We are here to speak with the Empress."

"You are not permitted to speak with the Emperor or Empress unless we know about it. You are not here on diplomatic terms it seems. You have no business here and it'd be best if you leave," Perseus said in a cold tone.

Both Frederick and Perseus seemed to have a glare down with each other. It was quite obvious they would not get along well together. The man behind Frederick, Luke his name was put a hand on the man's shoulder. There was a silent conversation between the two of them. Luke then stepped forward.

"Sir you do not seem to understand. We must talk to the Empress right away. It is important."

"If it was important, we would've known about it. I'll ask again. Leave right now. You will not be getting in," Perseus insisted.

Frederick stepped up once again with his powerful demeanor. It seemed very familiar to Jason for some reason. They way he held himself with pride was something he'd seen before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Empress Annabeth is my _daughter_. Now I must speak with her," Frederick demanded.

Both Jason and Perseus looked at each other when Frederick had made that claim. There was no real way they could find out the truth. They'd just have to believe him. Perseus closed his eyes and sighed deeply. When he opened them, the green irises were cold and rough staring at the trio before them.

"Follow me."

The both of them abandoned their posts for a few minutes escorting the two of them through the palace. Jason looked back every once in a while to keep an eye on them. The woman Thalia seemed very familiar to him. She seemed to sense the same way but she seemed more confident in herself. When they opened up to the throne room Queen Annabeth was by herself. The Emperor was off doing some augur things probably Jason thought. Emperor Octavian was an augur too so he had those duties to attend to sometimes.

When the guards cleared and Frederick came forward Queen Annabeth stiffened in her throne. Her eyes went wide and hard. The last time Jason saw that look on her face was when she demanded the killing of the senators. He knew this would not be good.

"What are you three doing here?" she growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here it is! Chapter four. I know the anticipation has been killing you and now I finally finished the chapter. Things are starting to warm up in Rome. Song of the chapter: Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde. And tell me any ideas you have in a PM or review please! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

Annabeth had a wave of different emotions crash into her when she saw the three people standing before her. She wondered how they could've possibly gotten in when Perseus and Jason were guarding the entrance. They knew the rules. It wasn't a day where she was hearing people of Rome out on their issues trying to find a way to semi-appease them. She was just sitting around reading some old scrolls from Alexandria that she had gotten her hands on. Octavian was doing some things with the priests somewhere in Rome. She didn't really care where he was; she was just glad she had alone time.

The tension in the air seemed to thicken by a tenfold. She had put the scroll down on the table next to the gold throne she was sitting on. Annabeth slowly rose up and kept her glare set on the two men and the woman that were before her. It was easy to be on her bad side and these three were on the top of the list of people she loathed. Now they had found her and were requesting an audience with her.

Perseus walked up in front of her. Usually she would soften at the sight of him, but her fury overridden her love for Perseus. He looked scared and uneasy in front of her. Of course that's the feeling she was hoping to get out of everyone in the room. Perseus held his head high with the golden spear firm in his left hand.

"My Queen," he started. Annabeth was surprised that he had addressed her as that instead of Empress like he usually did. If it were under different circumstances she would've smiled at him happily. She quickly changed her expression into fury and hardness.

"They had claimed they had to speak with your right away and that it was important."

Annabeth wasn't buying the claim. If they really needed to speak with her they would've tried talking long ago. She just scoffed at Perseus and rolled her gray eyes.

"Also, this man claimed that he was your father?" Perseus said with unease.

She just had a silent showdown with the man in front of her. He still looked the same from the last time she had seen him. Still had those harsh brown eyes and that prideful look on his face. There were a few wrinkles, but not many. It was because of her that she had taken on those same characteristics. Annabeth considered herself kinder to the people who showed it back to her.

"He is indeed my father," she finally said.

Both of the guards seemed surprised at this fact. Annabeth saw her father look at the two men with an expression of satisfaction and _I told you so_. Perseus and Jason slowly backed away into the corner of the throne room and her father stepped forward.

"I will ask again. _What are you doing here?_" she said with venom.

Her father gave a small smile to Annabeth. She narrowed her eyes at him. It was not like her father to smile at her like that at all.

"You look beautiful Annabeth," was all he said.

Annabeth's face morphed into a fierce scowl and she walked straight up to her father. She grabbed him by the toga and stared right into his eyes. The spark of fear was evident in his light brown irises.

"Don't you dare compliment me you monster," she growled, "You of all people have some nerve showing your face to me after all these years."

She then pushed him away and Lucas was able to catch him before he fell on the ground. Lucas' blue eyes made contact with hers and they stared at each other. His was full of shock she could see. The last time he had seen her was when she was twelve years old. That was the last time she was in her hometown of Athens. Her father stood up and brushed the invisible dust that was on his toga. He stood up straight with his remaining pride.

"Do you still have that grudge on something so petty that happened sixteen years ago?" he asked with a prideful tone.

Annabeth threw her head back and gave a laugh that held no humor in it whatsoever. She crossed her arms to stare at her father.

"Do I still have a grudge? I will never forgive you for what you did to me all those years ago. Exiling your own daughter? What kind of father does that to their own child? I always knew you didn't like me. I'm sorry that I was the result of a fling you had with a goddess. If you didn't want me that much you should've killed me when I arrived at your doorstep."

"Killing you would've resulted in the smiting of me from Athena," her father responded.

"That's your selfishness speaking. Saying you had the best interest for everyone including me is all just so fake."

"You had spoken out against the Athenian elders at an assembly and you put a vote in when women were strictly forbidden to do so!"

"Those ideas they had were absolutely absurd! They would only result in the downfall of the city-states and would not bring prosperity. I found that it was my duty to speak out against those idiots. They called themselves Athenian citizens? I bet Athena was shaking her head in shame."

"I had no choice other than to exile you. As leader of the Athenian Assembly I had to show that the actions that you took have consequences! I couldn't show favoritism."

"Favoritism?! You hated me! You Frederick couldn't wait to jump at the chance to get rid of me!"

Fury came across her fathers face when she called him by his birth name. It was a great insult to do that, but Annabeth did not care anymore.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name! You are my daughter and you will respect me," he demanded.

"I only give respect to those who deserve it."

Lucas and Thalia finally stepped up to speak. Annabeth hated both of them as well. She didn't know why they would bother to come with her father to speak with her.

"Annabeth," Lucas started.

"It's _Empress_ Annabeth," she angrily corrected.

Both pairs of blue eyes widened at her angry remark. At one point they had all been close friends. But that was long ago and Annabeth had learned to forget but to never forgive. Thalia had finally stepped forward to say something.

"Empress Annabeth. We are here because we need your help."

"Why would I ever help you?" Annabeth challenged.

Lucas walked up to her his light blue eyes pleading. When she saw him, he reminded her of Octavian looks wise. She knew that Lucas was much smarter than her husband and much more clever. Annabeth would even say he was almost as clever as she was.

"Listen I know we've had a rough past together. But please, just hear us out this one time and help us," he begged.

Annabeth had never felt so in power before. She had her own family groveling at her feet begging for her help. She was enjoying this surge of power she had before her. Normally she hated the idea of being an empress. But her title of empress right now just seemed very powerful. She was in charge of the most powerful empire in the world right now. Annabeth gave a small smile that seemed to unease everyone in the room. She never smiled.

"Bow down at my feet if you want my help," she ordered.

All three of them looked at each other before slowly walking up to Annabeth. She had sat down on her throne again and had her chin held high in pride. This was her fatal flaw flaring up inside of her again. Like her father, she had inherited hubris. At the same time they all bowed at her feet. Annabeth took great satisfaction in this.

"Stand up."

They all followed her orders. "I will decide if I want to help you or not. In the meantime you will be considered guests of Rome. I will have some guards escort you to rooms inside the palace. Be considered grateful that I didn't have you executed on the spot for daring to show your faces to me."

"Jason, Perseus. Take them to their rooms and lock the doors. Then return to your post at the entrance. You two will be in charge of watching over them during their stay until I make my final judgement."

"Yes Queen," they both said at the same time.

Both men walked up to the three people and escorted them out of the room. Her father managed to give one last glare at her before he left the room. Annabeth leaned back in her chair and sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her face. It had been so long since she was in touch with her father.

After her exile from Athens, she had made her way to Sparta. Annabeth had blended in well with the city. With her mother being the goddess of warfare she knew a lot about Spartan culture. She had read about them in the libraries back in Athens. Annabeth considered herself well educated for her time. Most women in Greece were not educated. They were used for childbirth and domestic duties. Annabeth was only good at weaving because of her mother. She was a warrior from birth. Tough as nails and extremely independent. When she arrived, she was taken in as a perioikoi, or a free non-citizen of Sparta. When questioned she just stated that she was a nomad and didn't know her birthplace.

Annabeth wandered and observed Spartan way of life for three years. When she was fifteen she had met her first husband Ptolemy. He was destined to be one of the future kings of Sparta. At the time he was eighteen while she was fifteen but they hit it off greatly. He had found that she was incredibly smart and tough. Annabeth had taught her self to use a dagger while confined in her house in Athens. She had stolen a dagger from Lucas before she ran away from Athens in exile. She had stripped her heavy clothes that concealed her body and found some of the clothing women in Sparta were allowed to wear. They wore light dresses with slits up the side so it was easier to move around in. Annabeth loved Sparta more than she would ever love Athens.

The summer of her sixteenth birthday, Annabeth had been married off to Ptolemy and he had become one of the new kings of Sparta. Ptolemy had respected Annabeth to a great degree. She had been very influential in the decisions he made. The other king at the time Tharin had been a big fan of Annabeth too. She refused to have his children though and often fought with him about it. His wife Korene wasn't nearly as influential as Annabeth had been. She was more reserved about her thoughts on things. Korene had disliked Annabeth for her beauty and confidence.

When she had given birth to her first and only child Cyrene it had been the happiest day of Annabeth's life. Ptolemy had showered her with compliments about how strong she was during the process of childbirth. It had taken Annabeth sixteen hours to deliver her daughter. Cyrene had given out a loud cry showing the world that she was a strong and healthy baby. If she were a boy, she would've been accepted as a spartan student in the academy. She had been her happiest when she had her family in Sparta.

But the entire time she lived there, she never told a soul that she was from Athens and that her father was the leader of the Athenian Assembly. If they knew the truth about their strong Queen, she would've been killed on the spot. She had never told her father of her whereabouts and he had never known about her daughter. She made sure news never got to him about her new life.

Annabeth blinked and she saw an empty throne room. Two more guards were standing in place of Perseus and Jason.

"You guards," she said. The two men walked over to her and bowed.

"Send a message to Octavian that we will have guests staying with us until further notice."

"Yes my Empress," they both said before leaving the throne room.

She was left to reminisce the better times in her life alone.

* * *

Perseus was rendered speechless by the argument that went down in the throne room. He'd say that he knew Queen Annabeth pretty well considering they snuck out together almost every night. She had told him a lot about her life to Perseus and had sworn him to secrecy about it. He didn't realize how little she had told him though. Sure he knew that she had parents, everyone does. But the actual thought of her _having parents_ never once crossed his mind. And now here he is meeting Queen Annabeth's father under terrible circumstances.

"Annabeth was never like that," the man named Luke said while walking.

Up until then it was complete silence walking down the wide corridors of the palace. Perseus just raised an eyebrow at his commentary.

"Like what?" he asked back out of curiosity.

"She was never that demanding and cold. The fact that she had no hesitation in her threats to kill us was not how she used to be."

"She was always strong and independent I will say," her father, Frederick piped up.

"Well, she's been through Tartarus since you exiled her from Athens all those years ago," Perseus said with bitterness in his tone.

"Like what? She's made sure that we never heard anything from her again. Where has she been? How did she end up the _empress of the Roman Empire_ no less?" Luke pressured.

Both of the guards turned around to face the three people in front of them. Perseus was tired of them asking all these questions about Queen Annabeth. He and Jason had heard the entire fight go down silently in the shadows. At first he had felt uncomfortable listening in on the very personal conversation that was happening between father and daughter. He had never known about her exile or that she was from _Athens_ no less. She had kept her past a dark secret that was meant to never be heard. Perseus had no doubt that she would make him and Jason swear on the Styx to secrecy of what was heard today.

"It is not my place or anyone but Queen Annabeth's to answer those very personal questions. If you want them answered you will have to hear from her yourself," Perseus ranted.

He looked Luke up and down. Luke was a tall man, around Perseus' height. He had silver armor placed over his toga and his eyes were crystal blue. His wife, Perseus assumed had darker blue eyes that seemed more electric. The blonde hair was golden in color, just a tad darker than Queen Annabeth. Luke seemed like he wanted no harm, but he also seemed like a tough warrior if needed. The scar that ran down his face showed that bravery. Perseus also was just a tad curious on what made his friendship with Queen Annabeth go haywire.

Maybe I'll ask when he's alone one day, Perseus thought to himself.

"Given that you are on...rough conditions with her, you most likely will not have your questions answered," Jason replied.

The two men turned back around and continued on their way to the corridors that were located on the other side of the palace. The only thing that could be heard was the echoing of the footsteps against the marble flooring. The sun was shining through the columns of the palace lighting everything up and making it bright. When they finally reached the doors, Perseus took out a set of keys. He unlocked both of them and turned around to the trio behind him and Jason. He pointed to the first wooden door.

"Frederick, you will reside in here."

Perseus then pointed to the next door. "Luke you will be residing here. If your wife wants to she may accompany you in the same room."

The two of them looked at each other before at Perseus.

"I will reside with my husband Luke," Thalia stated.

Perseus nodded. "Very well. You will be locked inside under the Queen's orders. You will be escorted to and from everywhere you go. There will be guards at your doors at all times. This evening when the dinner commences in the banquet hall, you will sit next to the Emperor and Empress. You will not speak to either of them unless spoken to. Do not try anything because she will catch you in the act. The last time this happened she killed off half the senate and threw their bodies into the streets of Rome to rot and spread fear. Do you understand?" Perseus said with a clear cut tone.

All three of them nodded in unison. Perseus and Jason stepped out of the way to let the three of them go into their respective rooms. When they entered, Perseus shut the door and locked it before putting the keys away. They would be back for them in a couple of hours. Perseus and Jason had to return to entrance duties.

Perseus had came down to the corridors after he was relieved of his duty by another sentry. During his time standing guard he kept thinking about the man named Luke from Greece. He was curious about the man and his past relations with Queen Annabeth. There was a sense of needing to know about the past between them. Anything he could learn about the Queen he would jump at the opportunity. He knew Queen Annabeth herself would spare the details to him. She hated her past and longed to forget it. But forgetting the past Perseus knew that it was in fact impossible. He empathized with the Queen about rough pasts. He didn't come from a clean cut one either. Maybe it wasn't nearly as horrible as Queen Annabeth's, but it was still pretty rough growing up for him.

Perseus had taken off his armor and put it back in the armor room where all the guards things went. He hated wearing it all the time. It was hot and heavy and forty extra pounds he didn't want on his chest. He still had his sword riptide in his scabbard next to his leg. The hallways of the palace were deserted and the sun was slowly setting in the west casting long shadows from the columns. When he reached the corridors he took out the set of keys he kept on him. Perseus looked up and dismissed the guards in the hallway. When he unlocked the door he saw Luke and Thalia just staring out the little window together. He cleared his throat to get their attentions. Both of them whipped their heads around, blue eyes wide in startlement. Perseus gave a small smile.

"Didn't mean to startle you," he gently apologized.

Together the two of them seemed nice and gentle. Somewhere in Perseus' mind he knew that both of them could probably hurt him in some way. But he also knew that they were weaponless and they didn't look like they wanted to fight. The two of them gave him a small smile and made their way to the bed situated against the wall.

"Is it dinner time already?" Luke asked.

Perseus pulled a chair from the wooden desk and sat in it in front of the two of them. He just wanted to know some things from them. He shook his head no. Thalia scrunched her black eyebrows together in confusion.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

He looked at the both of them for a few seconds without responding. They looked tired from the long travel they undertook from Greece to Rome. Perseus estimated it must've taken at least a few weeks. He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Just want to know somethings about Queen Annabeth," he simply stated.

"The only things we know are from when she lived in Athens. We no nothing more," Luke replied.

A small smile broke out on Perseus's face. "That's exactly what I want to know."

"We'll tell you about her past if you tell us more about what's happened to her over these years," Thalia negotiated.

"Fair enough maiden," Perseus responded.

Thalia glared at him when she mentioned the word maiden. Luke grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it. They both looked at each other and smiled before quickly pecking each other on the lips. When the returned their attention to Perseus he nodded his head telling them to go first. Luke took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"We met her when she was just seven years old," Luke began.

He had opened his blue eyes again and they seemed wistful. A small smile was on his face as he reminisced about his past.

"She was the cutest little thing. Her father had just been appointed leader of the Athenian Assembly. Everyone knew that Annabeth was the product of an affair by Frederick and the patron goddess Pallas. It was unheard of, but it was true. That did not mean she not was outcasted though. No one would dare ridicule the daughter of the patron goddess of their city-state...at least out in public."

"The people would whisper about it in taverns and such. How Athena was a virgin goddess technically. I heard she was born the same way Pallas was though making her still a real virgin I guess you could say. Children are ruthless though and would constantly make fun of Annabeth. All this bullying had made her develop a tough outer shell. Annabeth was always very outspoken with her thoughts and opinions. In Athenian society it was unheard of. Women were not supposed to be like that. Frederick had tried to reprimand his daughter multiple times on how to behave but she just would not have it," Thalia continued.

"Thalia over here was just a headstrong as Annabeth though," Luke added.

Thalia pushed him over and rolled her blue eyes. "I knew when to control it. She did not."

"Back to the story," Perseus said interrupting their little moment.

Both of them smiled sheepishly and continued.

"Anyway, we both lived in Athens at the time. And we're both demigods too just in case you wanted to know. I'm the son of Hermes and she's the daughter of Zeus. Demigods were not uncommon in Greece at all. It was normal in fact. But a daughter of Athena? Annabeth was the first known and it was quite scandalous. Because of the circumstances surrounding her, she had this fiery spirit within her that told her to push boundaries even when we advised against it. We were her first friends and companions. Her only friends," Luke continued.

"She came to us telling all of her secrets and feelings. It was quite obvious her father had a disliking towards Annabeth. She constantly claimed it was because she reminded him too much of Athena and he hated her for it. She was verbally and emotionally abused by her father. Never laid a finger on her physically. But it did impact her greatly. That's why she did what she did when she was twelve," Thalia said with a sad tone.

"It was the most rash thing she'd ever done. Going directly against the Athenian Assembly was unheard of. Putting a vote in when it was strictly forbidden? She was lucky she didn't get stoned to death for that. We had defended her father saying that it was a impulsive and rebellious move on her part. She couldn't just get away without punishment. When we said that she had called us, and I quote: "asinine cowards who are traitors."

"She had promised us that she would never forgive us for going against her and siding with her father. We knew it was just her fury and pride blocking her sight of a clear path. But it we could see that something inside had snapped and she would never be the same."

"And we were right in our conclusions. After she was exiled in shame out of Athens we soon fled too," Thalia said in conclusion.

Both of them had tears in their eyes retelling the story of what had happened in Athens. The memories had probably resurfaced for the first time in a while for the both of them. Perseus couldn't believe that Queen Annabeth would act that way. He had always seen her as the calm and collected Queen who ruled with an iron fist. Hearing this story, it made Perseus want to watch out for her more. They might have been sexually involved with each other, but was it just a small part of a big plan she was forming? Now that he thought about it, he could see the rashness of some her actions. She ruled with an iron fist clasped tightly around the Roman Empire. She had the entire place on strings he had realized. Perseus had become more wary of his Queen.

Luke and Thalia had finally gathered themselves together. Thalia nodded in Perseus' direction.

"Your turn. Tell us about the Annabeth we saw today," Thalia demanded.

"Well I'll only tell you what I know from stories and from what little she herself has told me," Perseus started.

They both seemed to narrow their eyes at Perseus' statement. "What are you implying?" Thalia asked.

"Are you close with her in anyway?" Luke added.

Perseus felt his cheeks heat up and redden. He rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was in an awkward or nervous situation. He cast his green eyes to the floor looking at the marble. When he looked up he saw two pairs of blue eyes widen.

"You're sexually active with her aren't you?" Thalia finally asked.

Perseus just nodded yes before clearing his throat to start with his story.

"Anyway. I guess I'll start off with why I call her Queen Annabeth and not just by her first name. I guess in the time she had been exiled she had made her way across the Peloponnese and into Sparta. There the details are a little blurry but she had met her first husband who was one of the future kings of Sparta. They were married when she was sixteen and they became king and queen of Sparta. She had her first and only child Cyrene when she was eighteen years old and she was the love of Queen Annabeth's life. She cherished that child like it was a goddess. When the Romans attacked Sparta, she had tried to send Cyrene away to safety but it was too late. She watched as her handmaidens and her only daughter were slaughtered by Roman soldiers as their blood splattered on her face and body."

Both Luke and Thalia's eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open. They really had no idea what had happened to their friend from Athens. They both looked at each other shock written across their features before turning back to Perseus.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true," Thalia begged.

Perseus closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish it weren't. I would never wish that fate upon anyone. Not even the most cruel and foul of people."

"Holy shit," Luke sighed out. He rubbed his face in his hands taking the information in. When he looked up his blue eyes were glistening.

"What next Perseus?" he softly asked.

"She was taken by the soldiers to be brought back to Rome. Emperor Octavian had heard the stories about Queen Annabeth of Sparta and he wanted her as his empress. Queen Annabeth had fought the entire way. She had escaped multiple times only to be caught again and again. But she never gave up. The only reason why she wasn't killed was because of what she would become. I heard stories how they beat her some even said that some raped her because of her actions. I do not know what is true and what is a lie, but I do not ever want to find out. When she entered Rome, she was welcomed and rejoiced. She didn't say a word for the first year. The only time was to growl out her vows to the Emperor to become the Empress. She was taken eight years ago this coming Augustus."

"You must never tell a soul of the information I have told you. If Queen Annabeth was to find out, she would have all of our heads mounted on pikes. Swear of the Styx you won't tell another living soul for as long as you both shall live," Perseus demanded.

"I swear on the Styx" they both said in unison.

Light thunder rumbled outside binding the oath to the two of them. Perseus looked out the window seeing the sun touching the horizon. He got up out of the wooden chair and put it back.

"It's time for dinner. Follow me."

Both of them got up and followed Perseus out. Jason was outside getting Frederick to follow him to the banquet hall. The tension between the three of them seemed heavy with the burden of secrets they all held.

* * *

Piper had felt uncomfortable with the new guests sitting at the table during dinner. She had the day off and when she showed up to sit besides Annabeth she saw three new faces sitting with them. Even Perseus and Jason had joined the dinner table. She had never seen them dine with the Emperor and Empress before.

As she walked in Piper caught a glimpse of her father at one of the tables. She liked to say that she had a good relationship with her father. Piper never got to see her father because she resided in the palace to tend for Annabeth. They briefly shared a smile before her father Tristan went back to his conversations with the other wealthy men of Rome.

When she walked up Annabeth gave a light smile and gestured to the seat to her right for Piper to sit in. The three new people sat there, straight backed and were silent. They seemed to be intimidated by Annabeth. The Emperor was looking at the three people with confusion.

"Are these the guests you were talking about?" he asked Annabeth.

She nodded her head. "Yes. I do believe introductions are in order."

Annabeth gestured to the older blonde man who was sitting two seats down from Annabeth. He had a look of pride in his face even though it was obvious that he was intimidated by Annabeth.

"This man here is Frederick of Athens," she started.

Emperor Octavian's ice eyes widened in shock. "Our guests are _Greek_?" he asked in disbelief.

Annabeth turned and glared at Octavian making him back down a bit. "Remember that you wed a greek yourself," she warned.

They glared at each other for a few seconds before Octavian broke it and looked back at the blonde man named Frederick.

"This man also happens to be my father," she said in a monotone voice.

That's when all the chatting in the room came to a halt. Apparently everyone had heard the word father come out of Annabeth's mouth and they wanted to hear the context of it. Annabeth still had a stone facade on her face as she stared at the crowd of people before her. She closed her stormy gray eyes and took a deep breath in. She then stood up tall and straight backed.

"I guess it's time to introduce my guests that I have welcomed into Rome," she started.

Piper looked over at Frederick and the other two who exchanged looks with each other that had worry written in their faces. Piper figured that it was not as warm of a welcome as Annabeth just said it was. Annabeth turned to her father and the three guests.

"Stand up," she ordered.

Piper raised an eyebrow at the tone Annabeth used. It seemed that she did not like the three guests that were with her. But like a smart woman, Piper kept her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself. The three people hesitantly stood up and the woman with the black hair straightened out her dress and put her hands behind her back.

"This man here is Frederick of Athens. He is the leader of the Athenian Assembly and as you all heard, he is my father," she introduced.

As Piper had expected there was an out roar that broke out between all the patricians of Rome. The room was filled with the screams of men. Annabeth looked over at all the men. Piper's ears were hurting from the excess of noise.

"SILENCE!" Emperor Octavian roared over the crowd.

Immediately it went so quiet you could hear a pin drop on the floor. Emperor Octavian looked over at Annabeth and nodded his head for her to continue. Annabeth turned her body towards the crowd again.

"These two are Lucas and Thalia of Eretria. They have come here asking for help and they will be staying with us until I reach a final judgement. There will be no questions asked. Let dinner commence," she said with power.

They all sat down and started to eat in silence. She and Jason made eye contact and the both smiled at each other. Last night was a little fuzzy in Piper's mind from all the alcohol she had consumed but she just remembered that she loved every second of it. Jason seemed to be enjoying the dinner that was laid out before him. It has probably been a while since he last ate in the banquet hall. The last time he was in here was probably when he was a Praetor and general of Rome.

As Piper looked around she couldn't believe that the killing of those senators was only two days ago. It seemed like it was weeks ago for some reason. She felt that a lot has been happening to the world in just these few months that had made it hard to keep track of. Annabeth turned to face Piper.

"Did you enjoy your day of Piper?" she asked while eating.

Her tone was very light unlike the one she had used just only minutes ago. It was a nice conversation starter she was using on Piper to ease in on things. Piper knew she only did that when she had big news to share. Working for someone for eight years, you tend to know the person.

"I did. It was well needed from last night," Piper responded.

A silent laugh came from Annabeth which was Piper knew she never did. It seemed that only she was able to do that to Annabeth. A smile formed on her face.

"Yes I figured after I saw Jason stumble into his room blubbering like an idiot. I figured you couldn't be much better off than him. Hangovers are terrible things."

Piper blushed at the mention of her big alcohol consumption last night. She didn't want to be called out by it by anyone, Annabeth no less. She hadn't directly seen Piper but she had assumed correctly that yes, Piper was no better than Jason was last night. She figured it was a damn miracle they had made back to the palace in one piece. Annabeth had finished eating and put her silver utensils down on her plate. She politely wiped her mouth with the cloth provided for her and stood up.

"I am going to bed. Have a nice evening," she bluntly stated.

She grabbed Piper by the arm and took her with her. No one questioned Annabeth's motives and they let the both of them go and walk out of the banquet hall. Once they were out Annabeth let go of Piper's arm.

"Follow me Piper," she said softly.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"For a walk," was all she said.

Piper looked behind her to make sure no one was following the both of them. Torches were lit in the hallways casting long shadows. Annabeth had her hands behind her back and was walking toward the exit of the palace. Piper picked up her dress and ran to catch up with Annabeth.

Annabeth had grabbed a torch from the wall and held it in her hand to guide her way out. Piper walked beside her as they went out into the streets of Rome.

"Annabeth are you sure you should be out here at this time of night?" Piper questioned.

In the light of the flame she saw her gray eyes surrounded by the kohl roll. She sighed and kept walking on.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Piper. But I know danger when I see it. Rome is not dangerous," she said quietly.

Piper didn't like the tone she was using with her. It was ominous and a little sad too. She didn't want her friend to be sad.

"Is it something you want to talk about privately? Is that why we're walking alone?" she asked.

She gave a short laugh that seemed forced out. "I guess it is. I have a lot to tell you."

As they walked down the empty streets of Rome, Annabeth started telling her everything. She began when she was a child growing up in Athens. To Piper it was hard imagining a little Annabeth. Hard imagining that she had a childhood too and was once innocent to all the horrors of the world.

She recounted how she was exiled from Athens by her father when she was twelve years old. She told Piper how she was bullied for being the daughter of the virgin goddess Athena. Her father had hated her because she reminded him of Athena too much. Piper felt sad for Annabeth. No one deserved what she's been through.

"I traveled across the Peloponnese for over a year. I went from town to town just barely surviving. _Xenia_, or hospitality as it's better known as was a huge factor in Greek society and culture. I'm just thankful that people let me stay with them during my travels," she had said to Piper.

Annabeth then went to tell her about the life she had found in Sparta. She told Piper how much more she loved there than in Athens. Annabeth described the freedoms that women had that were inexplicably unheard of almost everywhere else in the world that she knows of.

"Did you love your husband?" Piper asked.

The both of them stopped and Annabeth turned to face Piper. Her golden hair which was held back by the infamous black cloth was shining bright next to the torch that she held. Her eyebrows scrunched together. Piper looked into Annabeth's gray eyes and saw that she was the most vulnerable she had ever been around someone. Annabeth had put her full trust into Piper she had realized.

"I loved my husband more than anything in the world. Not even my daughter matched up to the love I had for him. I fell in love with him before I knew of the power he held in Sparta. He never told me about his bloodline because he didn't want to change who he was in my eyes. I guess he thought that I would only marry him for fame and power if he had told me before hand."

"Would you have married for power if he told you?" Piper asked.

She loved asking questions that were more complex than yes or no answers. And she knew that Annabeth loved those types too. Annabeth loved to think and solve riddles that were hard. It was in her blood Piper guessed.

She shook her head no. "I never wanted power Piper. I would've loved him just the same if he had told me before hand. Nothing would've changed that. Not even all the power in the world."

"What about Octavian then?"

"That's a different story. I will never love that man. Put me under a love spell and it still wouldn't happen. I was kidnapped from my home and forced to say those vows to him. Being a Queen or an Empress was never what I wanted. I just wanted to be happy with someone that loved me for me. My first husband was what I wanted. Then he got ripped away from me by those Romans and they ripped out my heart and happiness.

"Do you think you will ever find happiness again Annabeth?" Piper asked gently.

She looked Piper straight in the eye. "Only the fates know that Piper."

After she turned her head towards the sky to look up at all the stars that were shining brightly in the inky sky tonight. "So far the fates have been cruel to me. But maybe, just maybe, there's a silver lining for me that they have woven in. One can only hope though Piper," she whispered.

It was so soft Piper thought her words would be carried away by the warm summer breeze never to be heard again. But she had heard Annabeth's words and it made Piper want to help Annabeth. She knew it could never happen because of her friends hubris. That alone was a huge obstacle in her way; that and along with her stubbornness and tough shell she wore every day. This was the first time Piper saw the real Annabeth. The vulnerable and caring Annabeth. Piper wanted to see this side of her more often.

Maybe if she gets her happiness I will see this side, Piper thought to herself.

Annabeth cleared her throat to get Piper's attention. The fire on the torch was started to dwindle down. Annabeth had a small smile on her face.

"I think it's time we start heading back Piper. It's getting late," she said.

Piper just nodded and they both walked together in a comfortable silence back to the palace.

* * *

When Queen Annabeth and Piper left the banquet hall unexpectedly Jason was a little bit suspicious. He knew that the Queen wouldn't be retiring that early in the night. The sun had only set an hour before the dinner began. It was too early for her to be heading to bed. And taking Piper with her was something out of the ordinary given that it was Piper's day off.

The dinner continued on normally after their departure though. Jason and Perseus were talking about battle tactics with each other. But Jason had felt like someone was constantly watching his every movement. He'd turn around and look at the woman Thalia. They had almost identical irises but every time he'd look at her, she turn around and start talking to Luke again. Jason found it weird.

When the dinner had finished all the patricians of Rome had left the palace leaving the five people who sat at the head table alone. Emperor Octavian left soon after the patricians to retire for bed leaving just the guards and the guests. It was an awkward silence between them all. Perseus didn't seem to want to contribute conversation at all. Thalia who'd been sneaking glances at him all dinner was bothering him. He wanted to know why.

"Lady Thalia, may I ask a question?" Jason politely asked.

She nodded her head. "Go ahead."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Jason knew that she was hiding something from him. The way she seemed to tense up was a dead giveaway. She turned her back to Jason and faced her husband Luke. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Luke then walked up to Perseus and asked if he could be taken back to his room. Thalia had wanted them to be alone for this conversation. Jason strangely thought the same thing too. It seemed to have a very personal vibe.

"You do know me. But it's very complicated," she started.

Jason pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. He pulled one out for Thalia too. Jason gave a small smile to Thalia and she returned it. Her eyes that were heavily coated with kohl intimidated Jason a little bit. She sat down and crossed her legs and put her hands on the top one.

"We're brother and sister Jason," was all she said.

It was so blunt and causal too. Jason blinked and just stared at the woman in front of him for a few seconds. He was very confused by what he heard.

"Did I hear you right?"

Thalia just gave him a laugh and shook her head yes. "Yes you heard me right. Your reaction was priceless though."

"You said it so casually though," he said still dumbfounded.

"What other way is there to say it Jason? It just a mere fact. We're blood related brother and sister. That's all there is to know."

"How come I never knew about you then?"

The air seemed to thicken and she had a brooding look on her face now. She sighed heavily.

"That's where it gets complicated Jason."

Jason must've had a pleading look on his face. He had just found out that he had been missing a huge part of his past life. He wanted to know everything.

"Tell me, please Thalia," he asked.

She sighed again and closed her blue eyes. "When you were two years old, Hera our immortal step-mother I guess you could say demanded that she have you. Your father was the roman aspect of Zeus. Your father is Jupiter as you're well aware. My father is Zeus, the Greek aspect. Different sides of the same father. Hera was tired of the affairs of her immortal husband and demanded that she take you away from us. Our mother consumed by the poisons of alcohol, greed and lust had gone crazy. She thought giving you away would make her immortal with Zeus. So she did it. One day, she just gave you away and promised me that you were in safer hands. I didn't believe her for a second. You just dissapeared Jason. I didn't even know you were alive until I came here."

By the end she was choking up and had tears gathering in her eyes. Jason couldn't blame her though. She had lost him for years not knowing if he was okay or not. If the roles were switched he would've felt the same way. He reached out and hugged his older sister tightly. He had never met any of his real family before. Jason wanted to cherish it.

"I am so sorry Thalia," he whispered.

They released each other and Thalia looked up into Jason's eyes. "Don't you ever apologize to me. It was not your fault Jason. You have no reason to apologize. After twenty five long years we had finally been brought back together. I still can't believe you're really here. Tell me about yourself."

Jason leaned back into his chair and smiled at his long lost sister. It felt so nice finding family that he never knew he had. Jason had just assumed his parents had died and left him to the Legion to train. He explained how he was trained in the prestigious military school in Rome until he was sixteen. After he had went into battle to help keep Greece in it's place and how he had met Perseus on the battlefield and taken him back to Rome and became a general of the Roman Army. He talked about becoming Praetor of the First Legion for five years. How he met Piper while he was talking to an official on the streets of Rome. He had thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. Thalia laughed at him when he said he almost tripped over his feet trying to get to her. He talked about how he retired the purple cape and decided to guard the palace of the Emperor and Empress.

By the time he was done Thalia had a look of pride on her face. She was giving a huge grin and it seemed to brighten up the room tenfold. Jason couldn't help but smile back. He crossed his arms.

"So you and Luke?" he casually asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes at him. "Married? Yes. How long you say? Oh around ten summers I'd say. Any children? Yes Uncle Jason you have some nieces and nephews to meet in the future."

It was like she knew all the questions he'd had lined up to ask. He quirked a blonde eyebrow at her with a smile. "How'd you know?"

"Please, it's not hard to see the line of questions that you were thinking about. That smirk gave it all away kid."

"What are their names?" he slowly asked.

Thalia just gave him a gentle smile. "Well there's three of them. Two girls and one boy. The eldest is Alma. She just turned ten years old in the spring. She looks like you a little bit. The blonde hair blue eyes look."

"Well she could look like Luke too. He's got the blonde hair blue eyes going too," Jason said.

"Don't get snarky with me little brother. She has my blue eyes making her look like you," Thalia retorted.

"The second eldest is our son Alexander. He is eight years old. He's the eccentric one you can say. Always bouncing off the walls. Very intelligent though. Like Annabeth," Thalia continued.

"How smart is Queen Annabeth?" Jason wondered.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "She's the only daughter of Athena. She is brilliant. Smarter than any person I've ever met."

Jason felt kind of stupid after he asked that question. Thalia saved him from wallowing in his stupidity by naming off her last child.

"The youngest is our second daughter Catherine. She will turn four this coming autumn. She is the most quiet and reserved of all our children. But I'm sure they would all love to meet you one day."

Jason was an uncle to three children that he never knew existed. Of course he wanted to meet them. But it would be difficult given he was working often. He tried to think of a time when he had off.

"I don't think I could come down to Greece for a long while sister. But in December we have the Saturnalia which is a week long festival where I am not working. Maybe you and Luke can come up with your children."

Thalia seemed to humor his idea for a few seconds. "Well it is difficult and a long journey to travel across the Mediterranean to get to Rome from Eretria. That is of course if Annabeth ever lets us go alive of course. She doesn't seem to be taking that path," Thalia said darkly.

Jason did admit that she had a point there. Queen Annabeth was far from pleased to see her today in the throne room. The big fight had broken out about the past and Jason had guessed that old wounds were reopened. He didn't think that Annabeth would go out and kill them per se but he couldn't ever know what actions she would take. And it's not like he could go directly to her and say _please don't kill my sister and her husband!_ He would get his head chopped off for that. The humored the thought that maybe Piper could do it for them. She had a really good and close relationship with the Queen. He dismissed it as soon as he thought it though.

"Only time can tell sister," was all Jason could say.

"That is indeed the only truth in this world," she agreed.

The both of them stood up and walked out of the banquet hall together. Jason grabbed a torch from the wall and used it to guide them back to the corridors where Thalia would be residing. They didn't speak after that. It was just the soft patter of their footsteps against the marble. The moon was full and shining brightly in the sky. He figured Diana was strong tonight. When the got there he unlocked the wood door and opened it up slowly. It was late at night and most people would be sleeping. He hugged his older sister who was a good foot shorter than him. Thalia went up to his forehead and kissed him there.

"Goodnight brother," she whispered.

"Goodnight sister," he returned.

When he closed and locked the doors he started to make his way back to his shared chambers with Perseus. For the first time in his life, Jason felt complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year everyone! So to celebrate it, I decided to get my act together and write a next chapter for you all. It might seem a little rushed and Piper and Jason's POV's are kinda short but I was kinda short on ideas for them this chapter. But anyway here's my gift to celebrate 2015 with you. Song of the chapter is The Show Must Go On by Queen. And thank you ACosmos97 for sparking some ideas for me. If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

The guests that Annabeth had given pardon to have been residing in the palace for over a month now. She was starting to feel the early signs of pregnancy and she had not bled in six weeks which was a dead give away. She could feel her emotions going out of whack already and she felt conflicted with her relationships with her former friends and her father. The sense of loathing was still there though. Annabeth hadn't even asked what they needed her help for yet. She was just keeping them around until she wanted to hear them out. She could tell they were getting anxious and antsy for their request. Annabeth was just playing mind games with them now and they knew it. Her father especially.

It was late in the night when everyone else was presumed to be sleeping. She had grabbed a torch and used it to guide her way through the desolate streets of Rome. Annabeth had snuck out the backdoors so she wouldn't be caught and questioned by the guards on duty. Annabeth had always been sneaky though, and now she was using her gift to her advantage. For the first time in a long time, Annabeth felt lost. She wouldn't dare admit it to her father of all people. Octavian was a no go. She had thought about confronting Lucas and Thalia but she wanted to keep the tough forefront going with them. She couldn't even tell Perseus of her deep feelings. She decided they weren't on that level yet. Annabeth has decided to seek help from the one person she'd never thought she'd like. That's how desperate she felt at this moment.

Annabeth was on her way to a secluded temple that she had demanded be built to honor the goddess that had brought her to life twenty eight years ago today. She was asking for Athena, her mother for help.

The only other time Athena had ever reached out to her was when she was exiled out of Athens. It wasn't the friendliest of meetings, but they didn't leave hating each other. Athena had tried to empathize with Annabeth, but Annabeth saw that she couldn't. Her mother was a powerful goddess. She would never know the feeling of abandonment and shame from exile that Annabeth had to endure. Athena had pitied her though. She didn't come right out and say it, but Annabeth had always been good at reading emotions and feelings, even on a goddess. She hated being pitied, and was grateful that her mother didn't salt the wound anymore. Athena had helped Annabeth get into Sparta without being whipped for not being from there. The goddess had some respect there even though Sparta was the rival to Athens. She had misted the officers in charge to make sure Annabeth was safe there. And for that she would be thankful forever.

As she walked up the marble stairs towards the giant golden doors that were closed due to it being night time, she closed her eyes to get a hold of her emotions for a few minutes. After she gently placed a hand on the golden door and heard the locks being clicked from the inside slowly opening up for her. Only women blessed by Athena are allowed inside the temple. Given that she was her daughter and had been the one to instruct and design the temple she had automatic access. They swung open and the torch in her hand was giving off a dim light inside the temple. When Annabeth walked in she closed the doors making sure that she had complete privacy. The locks clicked together again sealing her in. She walked down the walls lighting the rest of the torches that were on the columns holding up the walls. In front of her stood a statue just like the one in the Parthenon in Athens. Annabeth had to close her eyes again to keep her emotions and tears at bay.

No matter what she thought about Athens, how much she said she loathed it with her entire being, it was still her home. She did miss some aspects of it. As a girl she would always go to the acropolis and visit the Parthenon. She'd get on her knees and pray to her mother. She'd like to pretend that she was holding a conversation with her mother and that she was listening up on Olympus. Annabeth wanted that sense of security that someone cared about her out in the crazy world she lived in. Years later when she finally did meet her, Athena had assured her that she always listened to her only daughter.

On either sides of the statue of her mother, there were tables filled with candles. She took a match off the table and put it in the fire of one of the torches. She quickly lit all the candles before blowing out the match. Annabeth picked up her dress to walk over to the statue of Athena with Nike in her right hand outstretched. She went down to her knees and rested her head on the marble floor. Annabeth began to pray in her native tongue. She hadn't used it in a while.

Over her trek Athena had taught her Doric greek which was used in the southern Peloponnese and in Sparta. Being the daughter of the goddess of knowledge and wisdom she quickly learned. Athena had warned that if she used Attic greek, which is her native tongue, she'd stand out and be quickly discovered. So during her years residing in Sparta she had to use Doric instead of Attic. When she was captured by the Romans they had spoken in a foreign tongue that she'd never heard of before. Communications between the officers was a little difficult. That was where she had first met Jason.

He was the only one who could communicate with her that was from Rome. Even his greek was choppy and not very useful. She had told him that from the beginning. Unlike the other officers he had treated her with kindness and respect. He'd put his armies in order making them remember that even though she was greek, she was still a queen and deserved the respect of one. When she met Perseus he had spoken in broken latin, just as she had. He was from Greece as well, but from the island of Chios which was an island over by Ionia. His greek was Ionic and once again very different from the versions of Greek she knew. Over her years of living in Rome she had picked up how to speak Latin, the language they used. It was still a little broken but she seemed to have mastered it.

"Mother please help me. I do not know what to do. I am in a time of crisis and I need your guidance," she pleaded in her native tongue.

She kept it up for a few minutes before she felt something change inside of the temple. It was a subtle change, but Annabeth felt it. She held her breath and slowly looked up. In front of her was Athena herself.

She was exactly the same as when Annabeth last saw her all those years ago. Athena stood tall and proud with a white and gold chiffon toga that flowed right down to her feet. Her skin was tan and her body was adorned with golden headpieces and bicep bands on either arm. Over her toga was armor that seemed to look like dragon scales. Aegis was at her side with Medusa's face imprinted. Annabeth flinched in fear and looked away from it. When she looked back she gazed into the gray eyes that she had inherited from the goddess. They held their usual coldness but Annabeth could see the motherly gaze in them also. Her black hair was swept up in a braid that was under the blue war plume helmet that she always wore.

"Rise my child," the goddess gently said.

Annabeth stood up to be eye to eye with the goddess in front of her. She was around the same height Athena took when in her mortal disguises. Being in the presence of her mother made Annabeth feel like a little girl again. Athena made her shield and war gear disappear making her look more like a young woman. She gave Annabeth a smile. Athena looked around the temple with a look of approval.

"You designed my temple well here Annabeth," she said turning back to Annabeth. "I know that these Romans have a new name for me and a new persona. It messes with my head sometimes, but being in a temple dedicated to my greek one, I will be calm and sane at this moment to talk to you."

Annabeth bowed her head. "Thank you mother."

"I can see that you are conflicted with many different things. What is troubling you my child?" Athena asked.

"I've been to so many places. I've ruled two different places which has put a strain on me. Watching my only child die by these Romans and all the people I loved dying by the random invasion has changed me. I had become a ruthless and sinister woman whose desire is to bring down an empire. I want to kill the Emperor mother. And I don't like that feeling that has seemed to take control. How do I stop it?" Annabeth explained.

The goddess had a thinking face on showing Annabeth that she was mulling over the words that she had just spoken to her. Annabeth could see she has the same thinking face as the goddess. She could see how she was her daughter. The only thing she had inherited from her mortal father was his blonde hair.

"That is very troubling indeed my child. You have been through many hardships, and I know you will face more challenges in the future. But I know for sure that you are the only one who can suppress these extreme emotions inside you. I can influence choices that mortals make, but I cannot force them to make them. Are there any other things troubling you?" At those last words she looked down at her abdomen with a raised eyebrow.

Annabeth placed a hand over her stomach where she knew a baby was forming inside of her. She sheepishly smiled at her mother.

"I assume you knew that already mother. The baby inside of me isn't troubling me as much. I guess the only thing to worry about is if the baby is going to look anything like the father."

"And who is the father of this child?"

"A man named Perseus. He is one of my guards and we have formed a romantic relationship with each other."

"Yes I understand. It would be quite troubling if your child didn't have blonde hair now wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would," Annabeth said solemnly.

Athena looked down at the floor for a few moments before looking at Annabeth.

"Well, I can't predict the future," she started. "But I will calm your nerves a little and say that everything will work out. I promise on the Styx that I will protect you. You are my only daughter and I want you to live as long as possible. I advise you pray to Ilithya to solidify the prediction of your childbirth. If you're lucky, she might even tell you the sex."

"Thank you mother. Thank you so much," Annabeth with adoration.

She didn't know how long she had been in the temple for. A little light was starting to slip in through the cracks. She looked up at her mother who had a smile filled with love and compassion.

"I love you Annabeth. And I know your father has done many wrongs to you. I do not expect for you to forgive him, but hear him out. And your other dialects of greek and latin have improved greatly my daughter. Also happy birthday." Athena had a soft hand on the shoulder of her daughter. With that she flashed in a bright light and disappeared.

Once again Annabeth had a wave of emotions wash over her. She did feel a lot better because she didn't think her mother would actually have an audience with her. Gods rarely did that, even with their own children. Perseus has only met Poseidon once in his lifetime. Thalia told Annabeth once that she's never met Zeus, Lucas the same with Hermes. She was lucky enough to have Athena guide her in her adolescence and help her in times of need.

Her hubris was starting to show again though. She knew that Athena had spoken truth and she knew that she had to hear her father out. But putting aside a grudge that had been strong for over a decade was easier said than done. She knew that eventually she will have to hear them out instead of keeping them in Rome playing games with them. She would also announce her pregnancy tonight at dinner, but will not tell Perseus that he is the father. It is for his best interest Annabeth had decided. When the time is right, she will tell the truth to Perseus.

Right now though, she needs to keep all her puppets in line. She doesn't need any strings tangled up.

* * *

Perseus was never able to have a good nights sleep. He was a demigod. The son of Poseidon. One of the strongest demigods out there. That meant that his demigod scent attracted monsters like you wouldn't believe. At least in Greece.

Perseus had grown up on a small island far from the Greek Peloponnese. He was a sea away from the mainland. He lived with his mother and stepfather whom he loved more than life itself. Chios, the island he grew up on was a big island. During the Persian War it had been one of the first places invaded by the Persians. It made sense because the island was so close to Ionia and far from Greece itself. He worked on a fishing boat and fished so he and his family could eat everyday.

He will admit it, he used his powers to grab the fish if it was an exceedingly slow day. He would be out in the Aegean all day and he would get bored sometimes. That was how he discovered he was a demigod. Perseus later had his mother tell him straight out just so he could confirm his suspicions. After years, he had become a master over the water. Perseus could do all these intricate moves with the water. He could change the water from a liquid to a solid or even a gas. Mini hurricanes was another thing he did after many times of trial and error. Once he even was able to bend the water out of plants. But that freaked him out and he never went back to it.

He left to sail the seas when he was sixteen years old. It wasn't just because he wanted to take a leisure trip and be where he was most comfortable. On a summer day a tribe from Ionia had ambushed and attacked the island.

_Perseus was out in the river nearby his house washing up to get ready for another day out at sea. It was a hot day and the sun was already beating down and burning his skin and the sun had only risen about an hour ago. The river was deep in the fauna of the island which thrived greatly in the tropical weather Chios got here. It was a fairly big island, it would take a couple of hours to walk across it from one side to the other. All the tribes had lived peacefully with each other. They traded and talked with each other like they were all friends. Chios was a relatively calm and serene place to live. _

_As he was making his way back home that was when he heard the faint noises coming. At first Perseus thought he had imagined it because it was a far away sound. The noises unsettled him greatly though. He had started to pick up the pace through the forest trying not to trip on roots and logs. As he was making his way closer though the noises got louder. Perseus quickly realized that it was screaming. But it wasn't the screaming that people do when scared. This was a battle cry of some sorts. _

_Panic erupted inside of Perseus. He stopped short in his tracks and looked around at his surroundings. There was a big tree about ten feet from him. Perseus sprinted towards it and started to scale the trunk quickly using the branches to elevate him higher. It all happened in a span of two minutes. Perseus has shielded himself with the leaves and was high enough that he wouldn't be noticed by the tribal men. From his hiding place he saw them run past him and keep going. _

_They were decked out in armor made from leather. What kind of leather, Perseus did not want to find out. He just hoped it was animal. They had helmets that had different types of tusks and bones from animals that weren't familiar with Perseus. War paint was spread on their faces making them more scary and unrecognizable. He was just glad that they hadn't stopped and looked up through the canopy of trees. If they did, Perseus would've been found and killed instantly he'd think. _

_The men were heading in the direction towards his village at a fast pace. After he knew that they were far ahead of him, Perseus climbed down the tree and started to run after them. A sense of dread was rising rapidly inside of Perseus which made him run faster. His parents would be working in the fields right now growing the crops for the harvest season coming soon. _

_He saw the smoke rising far before he actually saw the village. When he got through the clearing, his entire village was up in smoke. There were screams of agony coming from the people. Women were being dragged by the barbaric men. They would grab their heads and chop all the hair off of them. Some more vicious ones would scalp them and keep it. They were raped out in the open. Children were fast and tried to flee the village and head into the forest to hide from the barbarian men. If caught they were killed instantly with their guts spilled all over the dirt. _

_It was a horrific sight to behold. _

_Perseus was frozen in time. It was too much to take in at one time and everything seemed to be in slow motion. He couldn't move his body. Not one inch. He just watched in horror as the tribal men were wreaking chaos onto his village. His parents weren't in sight which worried him more. He was startled out of his time warp by a strong hand on his shoulder. _

"_Perseus! You must leave now before it's too late!" an old voice said to him. _

_Perseus shook his head and turned to the man whose hand was on his shoulder. It was an elder from the village who Perseus looked highly up to. He taught Perseus how to fight and educated him. He was a very close with his parents. _

"_Where's my parents? Where are they?" Perseus asked in a frantic frenzy. _

"_They're okay. They fled into the forest somewhere and will be safe from these savages. They know the forest well Perseus. They will be okay. Go to the west surf. There is a boat there waiting. Take it and flee Chios before it's too late!" he advised. _

_Perseus trusted him fully. He knew his parents were smart. Them fleeing into the forest is a very logical plan his parents would've taken. He nodded his head and hugged the old man before sprinting back into the woods and making his way towards the shore like he was advised to do. _

_Adrenaline was pumping strongly through Perseus' veins. He was sweating and praying to all the gods that he would survive and manage to escape with his life. He also was praying for the safety of his parents. Hopefully they would survive too. After minutes of dead sprinting he burst out onto the shore where the little wooden boat was waiting for him. He was huffing and puffing from running for so long so fast. His legs felt like rubber and he felt like he couldn't hold his own weight anymore. But he managed to get to the little boat anyway. _

_Inside there were supplies all ready. That had confused Perseus greatly because there was no way it was just there ready and waiting for him. It made no logical sense. The elder couldn't have made it here, put the supplies in, and come back to the village in time. Plus he wasn't an oracle or a priest of Apollo. There was no way he could've anticipated it. It left a lot of questions wandering around in Perseus' mind. He picked up the woven basket and examined it quickly. Underneath the basket was a note written on papyrus paper. Another unusual thing Perseus noticed. It was tied together by twine and Perseus opened up the letter. Inside it read: _

Perseus,

I know this might come as a shock to you but I have set up this boat and these supplies for you. I did not know of the attack, but as soon as I got word I made sure that you and your family would be safe. Remember that I do not do this for any mortal. But I will do it for you and your mother whom I love. The supplies should last you about a few weeks time. Enough time to sail over the Aegean and into the mainland where you can find a ship crew to sail with. Good luck.

Poseidon

_Perseus seemed to go into shock again. It was the first encounter he had ever had with his real father. Even though it was a letter, it was something. But Perseus knew he was on a time constraint and couldn't dwell on the letter from his godly father. He looked back where the forest was and turned back to the glittering sea that was before him. He'd been there a thousand times. He knew the waters. It was his home turf. With a mighty push he jumped into the boat and started to use his water powers to propel him forward into the sea and away from his home. _

_Just as Poseidon had said, it did take a few weeks to cross the Aegean. Even with Perseus' special powers over water. Once he made it onto the mainland, it was a whole new experience for Perseus. Living on an island so far off, it was weird coming to Greece. He had ended up in the little town of Volos. It was a port city which made it easy to come into after his journey on a little boat across the Aegean. People took him in almost instantly. He stayed with a family that were merchants. The father knew of some people who were sailors and was willing to put in a good word for Perseus. Perseus had worked with the father of the family in the little shop that they owned for a few months. The family was very nice and caring to him. The little children were also fond of Perseus and he to them. He would play games with them and buy them sweets when he took them into the town. _

_One day a ship came into town and like the father had said months before, told the crew about Perseus. He showed up and performed his skills to the captain who was ultimately impressed. He even told the captain that he was the son of Poseidon. That automatically earned some major points for Perseus. He packed up his belongings and said farewell and many thank yous to the family for taking him in. The family sent him with some more clothes and with love. Perseus would never forget them. _

_Life on the sea with his crew was the best years of his life. He loved being out in the open water with men who loved it just as much as he did. His captain who went by the name of Aristos. He was a kind man but very disciplined as well. He was fair but just to all his men. And Perseus respected that. He worked hard and had to scrub the decks almost everyday. He became friends with all of the crew. Perseus would consider himself a friendly and outgoing guy. Aristos seemed to like him a lot. Whenever sea monsters would appear he would take out his sword and use his water manipulation to kill the beast before it could cause any collateral damage. _

_It was unfortunate because Aristos was killed while they were on the mainland one day. They were in the Peloponnese visiting Argos when Aristos and some man had dueled him. It was an honorable death Perseus assumed. It wasn't a cowardly way to die. Perseus had been Aristos' right hand man and lieutenant. His death had promoted Perseus to the captain of the ship. None of his crewmates argued over that. They seemed to like that he was now in charge of the ship. Perseus was eighteen years old when he became the captain. _

_He had traveled far and wide during the next two years of being captain of the ship. He went all the way to the Gibraltar cliffs where he met some people who were very different than anyone he has ever met. The people in what they called Andalusia dressed very differently and they only believed in one god they called Allah. It was interesting to say the least in Perseus' opinion. But they had nice things to trade and barter with. Perseus had made good money there in Andalusia. _

_The coast of Africa were other stops along the way. The Libyan kingdoms were interesting too. Libya was very known within the greek world. One of his crewmates Charles was from the Libyan kingdoms. He was dark in skin color as were many of the others who lived in Libya. The Egyptian Empire was also magnificent to see. Perseus' ship couldn't go too deep into the Nile River but he was able to see the great pyramids that the Egyptians were able to build. It was mind blowing. Perseus had been everywhere in his travels. _

_The day he battled the Romans he was in the town of Aegea. His crewmates and ship were a few miles south in another city. Perseus was just wandering the countryside alone with his thoughts. As much as he loved the sea, he needed a break from it sometimes. The town was full of shepherds who didn't know much more about anything in life. So it was not a surprise to Perseus that the Romans had taken over so quickly and easily. Perseus had no problem with the Romans. In fact he had traded with them a couple of times over the years. Mainland Greece was not his home so he did not feel conquered by the Romans. He hadn't went back home to Chios since he left. One year he did get a message in a dream showing that his parents were okay and now residing in Athens. That had lifted a burden off of Perseus' shoulders. So when Jason, the general of the army had made him the offer of coming with him into the army, Perseus took it. _

_Perseus had been taken into Rome and during the process had become friends with Jason. Jason had asked the Emperor to give Perseus a freeman status because of his fighting skill with the sword and his beneficial factors he will have for the Roman Army. The Emperor didn't like Perseus immediately, but had granted him it anyway. He didn't really fight in the army though. After Jason had taken him to Rome, they stayed there. Jason had given up his Praetorship for a man named Zhang Fai who was from a place out in the unknown east. He was different from any other person Perseus had ever seen. But he had met the man, and he meant well and was fun to hang out with. _

_Perseus loved Rome. It had been a while since he stayed put into one place. But after years of travelling, he liked it. Rome was a beautiful up and coming city which was obviously prospering from the massive empire. Sure the Emperor was an idiot, but the Empress was not. And he had liked her from the very beginning. He knew she was from Greece as well. He once tried to talk to her in Greek, but her dialect was so different from his it was a terrible conversation. So as the years went they just spoke in latin to each other. The native language to the Romans. _

_Suddenly the scene changed. It wasn't a flashback from his past. It was something that he had never seen before. It was a stormy night and he was outside somewhere. It was weird because Perseus hadn't had a dream like this in years. It was a demigod dream. And he hates demigod dreams. They never mean anything good. They scare the living daylights out of you and sometimes they tell omens of what's to come. Perseus looked around and saw that he was on the streets of Rome. They were abandoned like nobody has lived in them for years. Lightning was flashing in the sky and it was raining hard. The rain was blinding Perseus to what was happening. _

_He heard the squaking of birds in the sky and looked up to see what was happening. In the air was a huge black owl. How Perseus could see, he couldn't even tell you. He just could. That's another weird thing about demigod dreams. A golden aquila was shining brightly in the dark sky. The owl and aquila were fighting viciously. They were jabbing at each other with beaks and clawing at the feathers cutting each other. The black owl slashed it's claws at the aquila which cried out in pain before falling to the ground. The owl swooped down and spread it black wings. It was bigger than any owl should've been. The wingspan was six feet each way. It was very ominous and Perseus felt a sense of uncomfort watching the scene unfold. _

_The owl the raised it's claws and killed the Aquila. Golden blood was slipping out of the body of the gold aquila and into the streets of Rome. The blood was coming towards Perseus and the closer it got, the more red it became. It was a weird sight to behold. The owl then turned it's head to face him. When Perseus saw it he almost had a heart attack. _

_The eyes of the owl were a bright stormy gray. _

Perseus woke up screaming and panting in his bed. Jason was nowhere in sight and it was still dark outside. He had no idea what that dream meant, but he did know one thing.

Something bad was coming.

* * *

Piper was waiting at the door when Annabeth finally arrived back into the palace. She had seen her go outside during the night and wanted to follow her just to be sure that she was safe. But Piper managed to hold herself back. Instead she waited outside her chambers to confront her about it.

When Annabeth came back she seemed startled that Piper was waiting at her door. She quickly composed herself and straightened her dress. She gave Piper a smile that she returned but not fully.

"Good morning Piper. You're up early today," Annabeth greeted.

"I could say the same to you. Are you feeling okay?" Piper asked.

She had used some of her charmspeak into the sentence. It was a power that she had gained from her mother Aphrodite. She hates using it unless she needs to but she was worried about her friend. She thought it was a good time to use it. It was lightly placed though.

Piper saw Annabeth slip into the dreamlike state that charmspeak puts people under. She seemed dazed and her gray eyes didn't hold that stiffness. She seemed calm for the first time in a long time Piper noticed.

"I am not fine Piper. But do not worry," was all she said in her dreamy voice.

Piper pursed her lips together. Even under charmspeak Annabeth still wouldn't tell any information.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Piper pushed.

She laced it a little stronger now. Piper knew that she couldn't push her boundaries though. She might be friends with Annabeth but she was still her superior. She could see Annabeth trying to fight the charmspeak.

"Not out in public. Come inside," Annabeth finally said.

Piper raised an eyebrow but followed Annabeth inside the chambers anyway. Annabeth was already sitting down on her couch when Piper walked in.

"Shut the door please and lock it."

Piper did exactly as she was told. When she turned around she saw Annabeth had a look in her gray eyes.

"That was tricky of you Piper. Trying to charmspeak me," she said.

Piper gulped and felt very hot all of a sudden. She didn't respond to Annabeth and they just sat in silence for a few moments. They seemed too long in Piper's opinion.

"Don't worry. But you should know by know that trickery doesn't work on me."

Piper just nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I hate using it on people but I'm just worried about you and it's my job to make sure you're well."

Annabeth gave her a small smile. "You are forgiven Piper. But since we are in the privacy of my chambers I will tell you my troubles."

Piper took a seat next to Annabeth on the couch. She put her hand on Annabeth's and she looked up at Piper with surprise. Piper gave Annabeth a reassuring nod and a smile.

"Do not feel forced to share your problems with me. But as your friend I was just worried about you."

Annabeth's gray eyes looked into Pipers and she gave Piper a nod before hugging her. It was Piper's turn to be surprised. But she quickly returned the hug and smiled at the show of affection she was finally showing. Piper always knew that Annabeth had a sensitive and soft side and Piper was glad she was finally showing it. Even if wouldn't be in public ever, she was glad she could see it in private.

They had let go of the embrace after a minute. Piper had a feeling Annabeth felt a lot better with Piper. The air in the room was light when they were together it seemed.

"Where did you go last night? I heard your door close and I went to follow you before thinking twice about it."

The air seemed to become a little heavier but not too much. She would give as much time Annabeth needed. Telling secrets wasn't ever Annabeth's thing Piper realized. She had hubris and was logical. She was not made for emotions and Piper was okay with that. Being the daughter of the love goddess she knew emotions pretty well. She was a people person. Her friend was not. Annabeth liked everything to be planned and perfect while Piper was okay with winging it.

"I went to seek help," she began. "I have just been feeling very conflicted for some reason and I didn't know who to confront."

"Who did you seek help from? You could've come to me," Piper gently said.

Annabeth looked at her with big gray eyes. Piper could see that whoever she saw affected her a lot. There seemed to be a childlike innocence in her eyes for once. They never show that. Annabeth shook her head making her blonde curls go everywhere.

"No. I couldn't do that to you Piper. You are not on duty for me during night."

Piper rolled her eyes at her friend. "I may be your handmaiden, but I am also your friend. It is okay if you disturb me. I will not be offended."

She paused. "Well unless I'm with Jason," she added lightheartedly.

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes but managed to get a little laugh out. That made Piper smile and feel proud that her little joke worked on Annabeth.

"I went to seek out my mother. I went down to the temple and prayed for her guidance. She came to me and gave me some advice about things."

"Minerva visited you?"

Annabeth sharply turned her head. "_Athena_. Not Minerva. They are two different goddesses with two different personalities."

"I apologize. What did she say?"

There was another silence between the two of them. Annabeth was fidgeting with her toga and looking down at the ground. Piper didn't want to nudge her on, but it was obviously something big that was bothering her friend.

"You will find out at a later time."

With that she stood up stiffly and made her way to the door. Piper felt almost disappointed that Annabeth wouldn't tell her what was wrong. And that vague answer that she gave Piper didn't settle nerves. She just hopped she was really okay.

"It's almost time for the day to start. Help me get ready will you?" Annabeth asked.

Piper just nodded and they walked out together to start the day.

* * *

Jason should've expected for something shocking to happen today. He was still happy from his talk with his sister weeks ago. He had started to spend his time off trying to catch up with everything that he has missed with her. A popular topic was her children. Jason wanted to meet them so bad. Thalia had voiced her worry that Queen Annabeth would not let them go scot free after the little fallout they had all those years ago.

Nothing interesting has happened in the weeks since the guests arrival. Queen Annabeth has not let them state their request and seems just to be keeping them to play a game with them. It was weird and he could tell Thalia and Luke just wanted to get home to their kids already. They had left them with a family friend they knew back in their hometown. They send messages back and forth every week to keep tabs.

Alma their eldest, was keeping the younger ones in check. Even though she was only ten years old. Thalia laughs at her eldest's maturity.

"I wish we were all that mature at her age," Thalia would joke.

Jason found himself walking down the same hallway to unlock the doors in which their guests were staying at. All three of them smiled at Jason. Even Frederick who wasn't happy to be staying here way longer than he had anticipated. They always went to dinner with the Emperor and Empress. Perseus and himself were invited to keep watch over the guests in case they decide to do something suspicious. Jason highly doubted they would so something like that, but he had to do his job.

As they walked down to the dining hall there was no conversation made. It was kind of awkward in Jason's opinion but he didn't want to spark talking that would make it even worse. Usually if they were talking, it would be either Thalia or Luke who would initiate the speaking. It would be over little things of course.

When they entered the Emperor was already there but the Empress and Piper were not yet. The usual upperclassmen were already sitting at their tables talking with animation about whatever happened that day or week. Too many voices were talking at once for Jason to tune into one conversation. He walked up to the table and then proceeded to stand behind the main table while the guests took their usual seats. A few minutes later the Empress walked in with Piper in tow.

All the men in the room silenced and bowed their heads when she passed by. She didn't even spare them a glance. Her footsteps echoed on the floor as she made her way up to the main table next to the Emperors. Perseus snuck in from a back kitchen door to stand next to Jason behind the table.

All day Perseus had been acting differently. He seemed troubled by something but he wouldn't tell Jason no matter how persistent he was with it. Jason figured that maybe it was because they were in public places all day. He would try again when they retired for the night after this dinner.

A few minutes later the Emperor stood up and clanked his chalice to silence the room. He gave a spiel about something that Jason wasn't really paying attention to at the moment. Dinner commenced as usual. After the first few courses were served the Queen stood up and grabbed everyone's attention. Jason found this unusual because she normally commenced the dinner towards the beginning. Getting up right before the desserts come out is highly unusual which made Jason a little suspicious.

The crowd silenced quickly after she stood up. All eyes were on her including Jason's. He sneaked a glance at Perseus who seemed very wary at whatever she had to say. He looked back at the Queen.

"Good evening patricians," she started. Her voice always oozed confidence it seemed. Jason knew what that was like. He was the former praetor of Rome. He always had to do public speaking.

"I have news to share with all of you. It will be a great joy to all of Rome. Your Emperor, Romulus Octavian and myself, Empress Magnusa Annabeth will be expecting our first child together. They will be born in Februarius and will be the next in line to inherit the throne of the Roman Empire. Spread the news to your family and friends so all of Rome and the rest of the empire can know."

Cheers and joy erupted within the banquet hall. Queen Annabeth turned towards Emperor Octavian who seemed to shocked to say anything. She leaned in and kissed his cheek which seemed to break the blonde emperor out of his stupor. He just gave Queen Annabeth a goofy smile and they clinked glasses.

Jason turned to Perseus who seemed to be mirroring his reaction. It was pure shock. Perseus' mouth was hanging wide open and his green eyes were wide like he couldn't believe the news. Perseus turned to Jason.

_What the fuck_, he mouthed to Jason silently.

Jason just shrugged his shoulders in response. _I have no clue_ he responded.

That news kept Jason distracted for the rest of the dinner. Once it was over and Queen Annabeth dismissed everyone Jason was ready to turn into bed. Perseus walked over and grabbed Jason by the shoulder.

"We need to talk in private," he said in a hushed tone.

"I've been trying to get you to talk all day man."

Perseus looked around making him look very paranoid about something. That was when Jason knew something was up with his friend. They both escorted their guests back to the their rooms before heading off to their chambers.

Once they put their armor back into the closet and changed into pajamas Perseus closed their door and put a chair up next to the doorknob. Jason scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. It must've been a really big deal to Perseus.

He lit candles inside the dark room so they could see each other a little better. Jason sat down on his bed and Perseus pulled up a chair in front of him. Jason crossed his arms on his chest.

"What's been bothering you all day?" he started.

Perseus closed his green eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He did that a few times. When he opened them back up, they were a dark green color. Not just because of the lighting though. That was when Jason really knew this was serious stuff they were about to talk about.

"I had a dream last night."

Jason seemed confused for a second. "What kind of dream?"

"A demigod dream."

Jason raised his eyebrows and let out a deep sigh.

Demigod dreams are serious shit, Jason thought.

He rubbed his hands all over his face closing his eyes trying to imagine what kind of dream Perseus had. It could be anything.

"What was it about?"

"It started off as some flashbacks from my childhood. Nothing too serious or bad. Then it changed to a scene I've never seen before. It was pouring and lightning was being struck everywhere. The biggest owl and aquila I've ever seen were fighting in the sky. They were slashing and pecking each other to death. The owl was pitch black and the Aquila was golden. The black owl killed the Aquila. At first the blood was golden like it's feathers, but then it changed to red blood. The thing that got me the most though, was the owl had human eyes. And they were gray."

After Perseus explained his dream there was a deafening silence in the room. Jason didn't like the sound of that dream at all. The Aquila was the symbol of the Roman Empire. It being struck down by something was a very bad omen. He didn't know what the owl meant or why it had human eyes. It was very unsettling for the both of them.

"What the hell could this mean?" Jason asked.

"I have no damn clue."

Jason looked up into Perseus' eyes. They were both worried greatly about this dream. Demigod dreams always mean something.

"I think we might need to see a seer to figure this out," Perseus suggested.

"And I think I know where to find one," Jason added.

The two of them then spent time trying to figure out when they could go see the seer and sort this thing out. Jason knew a seer who came from Gaul. She and her mother were witches and seers of some kind. The girl Jason knew was a very kind girl and would probably be willing to help them with no charge.

This girl was friends with his colleague Zhang Fai and he knew that they would have connections and help solve the problem that was quickly arising within Rome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So I know it's been a while since I posted for this story, but my winter break is over and school as been slamming me with stuff to do. But I've had two snowdays (today being one of them) and I was able to sit myself down and get this chapter done. It's not really the best I got, and Jason's POV is literally so shitty. But it's done! So here it is, and literally, please tell me some ideas to keep the creative flow going. Please and thank you. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

After the announcement of the pregnancy, Octavian wouldn't leave Annabeth alone. He was always with her giving her these loving puppy dog eyes. She was disgusted by it. This was the first time in a long time that he was giving her the time of day. Normally, Octavian would be gallivanting around Rome going to brothels to hook up with some women to quench his sexual desires that Annabeth would refuse to give him.

Since she is carrying the so called heir to the throne, Octavian wants nothing more than to be with Annabeth and the unborn child at all times. Annabeth liked the solitude that she always had. She was able to go about her business privately and not get caught. Octavian following her around like the love sick idiot he now is, is just going against her plan to kill him and take Rome down with him.

Annabeth was walking down to the kitchen and she could hear Octavian's footsteps echoing in behind her. She stopped walking and gave a deep sigh before turning around. It's been around six weeks since the announcement and she was already starting to show. She crossed her arms and rested them on the little protruding part of her abdomen. Octavian stopped suddenly when he saw Annabeth turned around. He had a sheepish look on his face.

"What do you need Octavian?" she asked with a little bit of irritability.

"Just making sure you were okay," he said quietly.

It was weird seeing him like this. Normally the Emperor always tried to look regal and above everyone else. Even with Annabeth. He has implied multiple times that he was better and more superior to her. Even alone, he still tried to keep up that image. Now that she was carrying a child, his personality has seemed to flipped; and Annabeth didn't like it. He was clingy and she wanted nothing to do with that.

Annabeth just scoffed and rolled her gray eyes. "You do not have to follow me everywhere I go Octavian. I am the same person with the same personality. I can handle myself just fine. Leave me be and go bother Praetor Zhang or something. Good day."

And she left him to continue on her way to the kitchen. Her cravings were in full swing and she was dying to eat the honey bread that the chef Katie had mastered. Just thinking about it made Annabeth's mouth water and go faster towards the kitchen.

When she walked in, all the cooks were in full swing. There were running from station to station preparing foods of all kinds. In the center the open fire was cooking meats and the smoke was being channeled up through the chimney. Annabeth just took a few minutes to herself to just observe the hard working people that made their _cenas_ the best ones in the entire western world. The thought made Annabeth smile softly.

She saw the light brown hair that was tied up in a bandanna that belonged to the head cook Katie. She was the daughter of Demeter and the best cook anyone could have. Annabeth walked over to her and tapped her shoulder to get Katie's attention. When she turned around her hazel eyes widened.

"Good afternoon Katie," Annabeth greeted.

Katie bowed a little to Annabeth who rolled her eyes.

"Good afternoon my Queen. How may I help you today?" she asked in haste.

Annabeth placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave Katie a comforting smile. "Don't act so nervous around me. I am a friend. But what I came here seeking was for some of that famous honey bread you make."

Katie smiled and nodded. "Yes. I have a loaf in the oven right now. It should be ready in a few minutes. But feel free to eat some things here that are out right now."

With that Katie walked away and continued to prepare food in various spots in the kitchen.

Annabeth just stood in the midst of all the workers rushing around and chatting like they were all great friends. There were at least ten people working at the same time. With the iron pots and pans clanging and the fires of the ovens and pit roaring it was a loud environment to be in.

Suddenly a man walked up to her and leaned his elbows on the table. She looked down at him because he was relatively shorter than her. He had curly dark brown hair that seemed to be sticking up everywhere. He had pointy features and had a tan complexion. There seemed to be stains over his shirt and trousers.

"And who might you be?" she asked him looking up.

"I am Leo, maker of all weapons for the legion. And you are the Empress am I right?" he said.

She just nodded. "And what are you doing here may I ask?" Annabeth tried to keep her tone neutral.

"Well, normally I'm here to hang out and annoy Katie. But since I saw you, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

With that Annabeth looked down at the smirking blacksmith with an arched eyebrow. The way he said it so casually sparked interest in Annabeth.

"Go on blacksmith."

"I've seen just about everyone in Rome. They call come to me asking to build bigger and greater weapons for them. You and I, we have something in common."

He was talking cryptically to Annabeth. She wasn't used to that. Annabeth was always a straightforward person. No riddles to be dealt with in conversation.

"What are you implying blacksmith?" she asked with a little hardness in her tone.

"We are both foreigners. I myself am from Hispana. You from the city-state of Sparta," he began.

"There are a lot of people not from Rome blacksmith. Not a unique commonality."

Leo held up his hand. "I am not done speaking my Empress."

With an arched eyebrow she nodded letting the blacksmith explain himself to her.

"The big difference is, I see your game Empress," he whispered.

Annabeth glared and stared at him for a few seconds. "I'm not playing any games blacksmith."

The hispanic just gave her a smirk. "Oh, but you _are_. And I want in on it."

Annabeth crossed her arms on her baby bump and leaned against the wooden table. "Please explain this game I'm playing then."

Leo looked behind him before leaning closer towards Annabeth. The flour that was covering the table now was all over the hispanic making him look less serious than her really was.

"I know you're planning on killing that stupid man the Romans call their emperor. You're a conniving and cunning one. Killing the emperor means you take over until your heir is of age. That will take years to happen. Your father is here am I right?"

All Annabeth did was nod in response.

"I bet you can tell him to try and rally the city-states of Greece together. Just like you did under the Persians. No one likes being conquered. And if news spreads that the city-states bounded together, who knows. Maybe a chain reaction will form. One will lead to the other. The city-states form an army, then what remains of the Carthaginians form together, then the Gallians and Hispanics. The Roman Empire wouldn't stand a chance against all those armies together. Rome will fall and be sacked. Everyone will go back to their unconquered state of life," Leo explained.

Annabeth couldn't believe of the idea that the blacksmith had just formed. Of course there were kinks in the plan, but Annabeth could perfect it. It would be extremely hard to get all the city-states together. All they ever did was fight. But if they fought under a common cause, it could just work.

"You call yourself a blacksmith?" she asked with a sly smile.

He just shrugged his shoulders and gave a sly smile back at Annabeth. She will admit, she had her doubts about this scrawny looking hispanic. He didn't look like much, but she realized that he could be valuable. And will make sure he won't double cross her.

"How can I know you won't double cross me when the timing is right?" she questioned.

"Trust me, it will make everyone better. And if this plan works, I will finally get to go home and away from here."

"Most people are not in it for the good of everyone else. People are selfish by nature. Swear on the Styx so I know you are truthful in your words and loyal to the cause we are about to form," she demanded.

Annabeth bore into the brown eyes of the blacksmith. After a few moments of silence he took a deep breath.

"I swear on the Styx."

The binding oath was complete. She looked around the kitchen once more. All the cooks were still running around too busy in their work to even notice what had just gone down right under their noses. Annabeth was glad the kitchen was a noisy environment. It's almost impossible for eavesdropping ears to hear unless they were yelling out the plan to everyone.

"I'll keep in touch," Annabeth finalized.

"You know where to find me."

Annabeth felt a tap on her shoulder making her spin around. She was startled for a second before regaining her calm composure. She turned to see Katie smiling at her with a loaf of bread wrapped for her. Annabeth smiled back at Katie.

"Here's your honey bread my Queen. I put honey butter also inside for you," she looked behind Annabeth's shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Hi Leo."

Leo just gave a cheeky smile at Katie. "Hi Katie. Seen Travis lately hmm?"

Katie's face morphed into a scowl. Then it returned to a smile when she handed the bread over to Annabeth.

"Thank you Katie."

"Anytime my Queen."

Annabeth turned around to walk out. In the background she could hear the annoyance rolling off Katie's tone of voice while talking to Leo.

"Why must you always wonder about Travis and I? Go back to your shop Leo."

Annabeth chuckled a little while ripping off a piece of the bread. _Katie's food is what Elysium will be like_, she thought blissfully.

_Now it's time to pray to Ilithya_, she thought to herself as she went through her mental checklist of things to do today.

* * *

Ever since the pregnancy announcement, the Emperor has gotten soft. It was a subtle change, but Perseus was able to see it. He seemed to be head over heels for his pregnant wife who was also the scariest woman Perseus has ever met. She was scary when she wasn't with child. Now with all of those weird mood swings that a lot of pregnant woman seemed to have, there was no telling what she would do. She could blow up downtown Rome if she was in a fit of anger. Perseus had no idea why women became like that. He figured there must be some internal crisis that happens to them.

Both him and Jason were in their bunker together trying to formulate a plan to go see the seer. The night before they had stayed up until the late hours of the night trying to figure out the problem. No matter what suggestion they tried, one of them would point out a flaw in the plan. Both men were stressed.

"I think we should just straight talk it with the Emperor," Perseus finally suggested.

Jason's blonde head snapped up from his hands. His blue eyes were wide and his face had a look of disbelief on it. Perseus rubbed his own face with his hands.

"Are you out of your damn mind? That's the worst idea we've come up with so far," Jason said.

Perseus shrugged his slumped shoulders. "Well it's all we got. I think we should ask. You were his former general and Praetor. You have to ask him."

"What?" Jason screamed.

"I'm barely a freeman you idiot! Me asking if we could go into Rome on secret business and not do our jobs? We'll both be killed faster than we can blink," Percy hissed.

Jason glared at Perseus, but he knew that Perseus had a very valid point. The two men just had a staring contest for a few moments.

"Damnit. I hate you so much," Jason growled while getting up.

Both men walked out of their room and made their way to the throne room where the Emperor would be. The guards that were outside of the door crossed their spears. Perseus rolled his eyes.

"Guys let us through. We need to speak with the Emperor," Perseus said.

"No can do man," Chris said.

Perseus looked to Jason for help. The blonde stepped up and looked both guards in the eye. Jason was using the famous wolf stare that he was taught in the Roman military school. The two guards on duty seemed to waver under the glare.

"It is important. So let us through now," Jason commanded.

Both men visibly gulped and looked at each other. They seemed to have a silent conversation between each other. Then they moved their golden spears away and opened the doors to the throne room.

Inside the Emperor was eating grapes with servants surrounding him on his golden throne. When he saw the two guards walk in, he straightened up in his chair and brushed the toga. He dismissed all the servants out of the room.

"Jason, Perseus. What do you want?" he asked.

His tone of voice was definitely softer than it ever was. He didn't really like Jason all too much, but there was the grudging respect for him too. Perseus nudged Jason in the back which he received a glare in return for.

"Emperor, we would like to request we go down to Rome. We wish to seek out a seer. Perseus here has not been sleeping well lately and has been keeping me up all night because of it. We think that the seer in Rome will guide us down the right path to help Perseus with his problems. We have found replacements for us already. May we go?" Jason said.

It was not a complete lie, but Jason was merely using deceit and stretching the truth to Emperor Octavian to make it seem more appealing towards the request. He seemed to be thinking about the request and eyed the two men carefully. He had his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"I suppose. Go on," he then dismissed them.

Jason turned around with his eyebrows raised and his mouth forming an o. Perseus smirked at his friend as the walked out of the throne room. As they walked out of the palace and into Rome Jason's face was still the same.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Jason said awed.

Perseus wrapped an arm around the blonde. He had a smile on his face. "Sometimes the most simple and stupid plans are the one's that work best my friend."

Jason laughed and pushed Perseus away from him. Perseus stumbled a little bit from the force but was laughing right along with his friend.

"Screw off you graceus," Jason said light heartness.

Once the two of them got themselves back together Perseus asked, "Do you know where this seer is actually?"

"Yeah it's Zhang told it's downtown. On the edge of Rome. So we should be there in a few minutes."

After that the two of them just walked in a comfortable silence. Occasionally some colleague of Jason's from school would say hello to him. Some of the more wealthy citizens would nod their heads towards the men in a silence gesture of mutual respect. As they approached the edge of the city, there were less people hanging around on the streets. It seemed to be more of a shady part of the city.

The two men were standing in front of a well built tent. It was big enough to hold a few people. It was red and gold in colors with intricate designs all over it. Perseus didn't recognize what they were so he figured they were native to Gaul which is where the seer was from originally. Perseus also figured that she was a nomad. Migrated from place to place, never staying on city for long.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Perseus asked.

Jason just nodded his head. "This is what Zhang said to me. So this has gotta be it."

"What do we do? Just enter?"

Jason just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we do."

They both then proceeded to enter the giant tent. When the opened up the flap it was significantly darker. Candles were being lit everywhere giving off different scents that Perseus had never smelt before. It was very intoxicating to his nose. As they walked in both men were cautious about the surroundings.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Jason asked carefully.

Of the darkness a figure emerged. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had curly hair that was tightly curled with flecks of gold in it. Her skin was brown and her eyes were wide and the color of gold. She seemed harmless and nice.

"Zhang said you would be coming," she said softly. She then gave them a small smile. "How can I help you?"

"We need your help," Perseus started.

"And we heard you were the best seer to seek out. Perseus here had a dream that worried the both of us."

The seer turned her head to the side and rested her head in her hand. "And would you tell me the dream?"

Jason nodded towards Perseus who took a deep breath. He then went to explain the entire dream that he had the night before about the aquila and owl. The seers face remained impassive the entire time he was explaining it. When he finished she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"That does seem very problematic indeed. I'll see what I can see in the visions."

She walked over to the pot of steaming coals that was in the center of the room. She walked around grabbing vials of different colored liquids and gathering them in her arms. Once she was done she sat down next to the coals and opened up all the vials. She put in certain amounts while chanting something in a language that neither Perseus or Jason understood. The smells of the smoke were changing scents making it intoxicating and almost hypnotizing both of the men in the room. The seer closed her golden eyes after the chant and began to concentrate.

"I am Hazel of the Levesque clan of Gaul. I seek out answers to the visions that the son of Poseidon has had," she said in a low voice.

The voice creeped out Perseus. He looked over to Jason who seemed to have the same look as him. They both seemed uncomfortable with the seer. But they needed answers. And they would be damned before they asked Octavian and the augurs for answers. Perseus didn't want animal blood all over him.

During the process she kept muttering things under her breath. It certainly wasn't in latin either. Perseus was getting anxious for answers already. Finally after a few minutes her golden eyes snapped open. Both Perseus and Jason stepped back from her.

"What did you see?" Perseus asked.

"Something ominous comes Romes way. The crafty duo will be behind it. It will take years but I do not think it is something we can stop."

Questions were reeling in Perseus' head. It was so vague and he needed clear answers to his problem.

"Who are the crafty duo you speak of?" Perseus asked.

The seer Hazel just pursed her lips and shook her head. "I do not know the answer that you seek. I only speak what is whispered to me. I am sorry."

She seemed truly sincere in her apology. Perseus couldn't blame her at all for the mysterious warning she was giving them. She was just doing her job and she fulfilled it for the two men.

Jason bowed slightly at the seer. "Thank you Hazel of the Levesque clan for letting us have an audience with you."

She gave Perseus and Jason a small smile. She stood up and bowed to the two men.

"It was my pleasure men. I would do any favors to colleagues of Zhang Fai. If anything else is to come up I will notify you immediately."

Both men thanked her again before walking out of the tent.

* * *

Piper was sent out to run some errands for Annabeth. She had been acting weird all day after she went to grab some of the honey bread from the kitchen. Something had shaken her up, and Piper was a little afraid to ask her the problem. With all those pregnancy mood swings she didn't want to end up asking at the wrong time and have Annabeth blow up in her face. She was going to opt for Annabeth telling Piper herself what the problem was. And there was a pretty good chance that was going to happen when she returned.

Annabeth wanted to have her special dagger sharpened down at the blacksmith place where Leo worked. She also said to give him a small piece of paper that was tied together. Piper thought it was a little weird, but of course didn't question Annabeth in front of her face. Piper tried to convince herself that it was weird pregnant things and that it wasn't a big deal. It was reasonable.

After she would have to go down to the library and get some scrolls for Annabeth to read in her free time. Ever since she announced the pregnancy, the Emperor had made sure that she wasn't doing much of anything. He was always with her and making googoo eyes at Annabeth and her slightly swollen stomach. It was a weird sight for Piper. She'd never seen the Emperor like that before. So Annabeth had a lot of free time on her hands. She'd spend all day wandering the palace, walking through the beautiful gardens and reading philosophical scrolls from Aristotle and Plato.

The streets of Rome were bustling as usual. There were children running around with wooden swords practicing their fighting skills with one another. Little vendors on the streets were trying to sell their exotic and delectable food at an unreasonable amount of money. The important and rich men of Rome were conversing with each other trying to show off their knowledge on mathematics and science. Usually Piper would think nothing of it. But something had caught her attention.

"I never liked her. She is an outsider who thinks she can rule us? I will not have it!" One man said. It was crowded enough that most people wouldn't pay much attention to it.

But Piper was a few feet away and could hear clearly. She tried to make herself look not suspicious so she decided to look at the different vendors. But she turned her head slightly towards the men talking together.

"Eight long years with her. I dunno what the Emperor ever saw in her. I wanted him to marry Claudia! Now that is a Roman woman!" Another man added. With that they all laughed at the comment.

Piper had deducted that the men were talking about Annabeth. And she had a feeling the conversation was about to head into a dark place. But she kept listening anyway.

"I say we kill her. Once that child is born, we make a coup. She is tainting the bloodline from Caesar. Making it corrupt with her Greek blood."

"Of course. We need to get the men together soon. Make sure that Antonius knows, he is the best planner we have."

The men gathered together closely and the rest of the conversation they were having was lost to Piper. But something bad was coming. Sure, Annabeth had been acting weird lately, but she was Annabeth's most trusting person. Piper felt obligated to tell Annabeth about the impending plan of her murder. If she knew before hand, it will never happen. Annabeth was too smart for that.

Piper picked up her dress and continued her way down the streets of Rome. The conversation was playing through Piper's mind on repeat. Those men had status in the city, which means they would probably be at one of the daily dinners that the Emperor hosts for them. If the succeed in their plan, then things will surely go downhill quickly. She tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself down.

_It's okay Piper. Everything will be okay. As long as Annabeth knows, everything will be fine_, she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds gathering her wits again before rushing down to Leo's shop. It was a small run-down place. Always busy with people wanting new swords and other lethal weapons. Inside it was charred and extremely hot. Even though it was coming towards the end of Augustus and into September, it was still sweltering outside. Piper couldn't wait for the cooler months to finally come. Inside there was loud banging coming from another room. Piper peaked her head in and knocked on the wall trying to get the attention of Leo. After she found that didn't work she went for the next option.

"LEO!" She screamed.

Piper had a great set of lungs and local cords. It was why she was named Piper to begin with. After she yelled, the hammering and clanking seemed to stop. Out came Leo covered in soot and dried metal all over his clothes. When he saw who it was a big grin came onto his face.

"Ah Beauty Queen has finally decided that she wants to get some from me," he said with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes and scoffed at the hispanic. "Like I would ever go for you hispanic. And I have Jason remember?"

Leo just seemed to nod like it was all clear to him now. He put his hand under his chin and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's right. Rome's golden boy is your golden lover. How is he with that? Living up to the standards?"

Piper felt her cheeks flush but she was pretty sure that due to the intense heat of the shop it wasn't noticeable. At least, that's what Piper told herself.

"Oh shut up. I came here with a reason."

The hispanic just crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "And that is not flirt with me? Wow I'm sad now."

She lifted up her dress showing her right leg. Piper heard Leo whistle and she looked up to glare at him. He gave her a smile letting Piper know that he was just kidding around with her. Piper unsheathed the dagger that was tied around her leg and gave it to Leo.

"Annabeth wants it sharpened. And she gave me a letter to give to you. Why she would ever want to talk to you, I don't know."

She then gave the rolled up parchment and Leo just tucked it into his pants. He gave the dagger a once over, giving Piper an uncertain look.

"It looks just fine to me," he said.

Piper just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm only the messenger."

"Whatever." Leo then went into the back to sharpened the dagger that didn't need it.

After a few minutes Leo came back with the same dagger wrapped in a cool cloth. He touched it with his finger making sure it could be held by Piper before actually giving it to her. Piper reattached it to her leg.

"Come back if you ever decide you want some of _this_," he said pointing to himself.

Piper just glared at him. She knew that it was all just joking around between the two of them. They were pretty good friends. And plus, Leo wasn't really interested in people. He worked better with machines and metal. He just liked the idea of flirting and messing around with them.

"I'll want you when Elysium is on fire Leo," she said walking out.

All she heard was Leo laugh at her stupid joke which made Piper smile. After she made her rounds to the library. She hung out there for a little while looking at all the different scrolls from different places in the world. It was interesting to learn about. But she realized that Annabeth probably wanted her back soon. So she just took some, told the librarian that the Empress herself wanted them and took them away.

Piper would think she was gone just over an hour by the time she got back to the palace. She smiled at the guards who were on entrance duty who let her in without a hitch. She made her way back to Annabeth's room. She gently knocked on the wooden door before peaking inside. Annabeth was staring outside the window watching the clouds drift across the sky.

"I'm back," Piper said announcing her arrival.

Annabeth turned her head and gave a small smile. But it didn't look genuine. It looked fake and forced. She stood up and walked over to Piper taking her dagger and scrolls. Piper just stood there waiting for her next orders.

"Thank you Piper for doing those errands for me."

Piper smiled and nodded. "It was my pleasure. It's nice to get out of the palace once in a while."

"That I will agree with," Annabeth said.

She was sitting on her bed and twisting the tip of her dagger on her finger staring at it intently. Piper didn't want to say anything else.

"I'm sure you can tell, because you are just so good at reading emotions," Annabeth started stopping the twisting of her dagger. "But something indeed is bothering me."

Piper took that as a sign that Annabeth wanted to talk to her. Her gray eyes were studying Pipers face. "And I can tell that something is bothering you too."

"What is bothering you?" Piper asked gently.

She placed the dagger next to her on the bed and looked up at Piper. "Well I prayed to the goddess Ilithyia. She is the greek goddess of fertility. And I asked her to tell me if I was going to have a boy to inherit the throne or not."

Piper didn't want to say anything to ruin whatever Annabeth had to say to her. So she just nodded telling her to continue on. Annabeth sighed and rubbed her face with her hands.

"And she came to me in a vision. She told me that I was like mother Rhea Silvia."

There was a thick silence over the two of them. Neither wanted to say anything more. As Annabeth's words sunk into Piper's head, the meaning of it did too. Her eyes were wide as she looked back at Annabeth. There was a silent confirmation between the two of them.

"Holy Jupiter," Piper said in a light breath.

"And what did you want to tell me Piper?" Annabeth asked after.

Piper didn't want to tell her anymore. She knew it would be the right and honorable thing, but right now she didn't need to pound anymore stress onto Annabeth. Telling her that there was a murder plot against her would be bad. She would tell her right after the birth about the plan. Or as the timing of it draws nearer. Piper cleared her thoughts.

"It's nothing. Just people of Rome seem to have no personal space boundaries," she lied.

She could feel Annabeth's gaze upon her trying to detect if there was any lies. She could feel the suspicion on Annabeth but she didn't push Piper. She just nodded.

"Very well. You are dismissed," Annabeth said.

Piper bowed out of respect before nearly running out of the room. When she felt she was far enough away, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

Jason's mind was still whirling after the visit to the seer Hazel. He had never been to a seer or augur or anything mystical like that before in his life. He believed in the gods, of course he did, but prophets and stuff? He was a little more skeptical about that. But Perseus believed that seeking out Hazel would be the best chance of finding out what that dream meant and how it was going to impact Rome in the future.

And the answers that they received, weren't really clear answers. Jason always needed clear answers and orders. Anything that was laced with riddles and double meanings were not for him. The words she spoke just kept echoing inside his head. What had she meant by the crafty duo? Who in the gods name could they be? And the fact that she said that it would be highly unlikely that the will stop whatever is coming just made Jason sick to his stomach. And he could tell Perseus was feeling the same way.

As they made their way back down the streets of Rome, both men were just walking silently together mulling over what had just happened with them and Hazel. Perseus seemed to be more confused than ever and Jason couldn't help but empathize with him. His hand was on the hilt of his sword which was strapped to his waist in a scabbard. The black eyebrows were scrunched together and he was glaring at the ground.

"We went to seek answers and I come out more confused than when I came in," Perseus mumbled to himself.

Jason was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear that, but he let out a laugh when he did. Perseus' head shot up with his green eyes wide with slight embarrassment. Then it turned into a playful glare at Jason. Jason returned it with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way. Is this what your Oracle at Delphi is like?" Jason asked.

Perseus just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure I guess. I've never met the Oracle herself or even really been to Delphi before. But yeah I heard she just mumbles stuff that the gods are sending down to her as a message. Usually just as confusing but comes true after time. Pretty sure Hazel just did the same thing but we didn't have to go into a temple."

Jason looked straight ahead after Perseus explained the similarities between the two. If they were the same, then whatever they had heard from Hazel would come true. They just didn't know when and how long into the future it will be.

"Then we just wait and see I guess," Jason said.

Perseus just nodded his head solemnly in agreement. "If there's one thing my mother taught me, it's that you can't try and change and test fate. It will only lead to more death and destruction."

"Your mother is a very wise woman," Jason complimented.

He turned his head back towards his companion. He saw the smile grace his face which seemed to lighten the mood.

"She's the best person I know. I just haven't seen her in over a decade. After my island was attacked by a neighboring tribe, we both fled to different places. Last I heard news of her was when I was still sailing with my crew. She and her husband had fled to Icaria with other natives of Chios."

"Do you ever wish you could go see her again?" Jason asked.

Perseus had never told Jason where he had hailed from. Of course he knew that he was greek, it was obvious enough. But he never said what part of it he came from. No family history was shared besides his initial introduction as the son of Poseidon. Now that he was opening up to him, Jason wanted to know more. Jason was still learning about his own roots from Thalia.

Perseus looked over at Jason. His green eyes were full of longing and sadness had overcome his irises.

"More than anything in the world. One day I will return to her, I made that promise to myself when I fled my home once and for all. I may love Rome Jason, but Chios will always be where my full loyalty resides. You do understand that right?"

Jason nodded. He knew that Perseus was loyal to his friends through and through. He would even safely assume that loyalty was his fatal flaw. If you were friends with Perseus, you were his friends for life. He would die for you in an instant if the time called for it. That was why he made such a great soldier. Perseus was not selfish. Not even one bit. He was a selfless person who would do anything in the world to keep a friend safe from harm. Jason wished he could be like that.

"Of course I understand. If I was born and raised in Athens like my sister was, then my loyalties would be with Athens too. But I was raised right here in the heart of the Roman empire. I am the son of Jupiter therefore I lie with Rome. It's a simple concept to understand Perseus. Do you doubt me?"

Perseus smirked and his green eyes seemed to lighten almost immediately. He shoved Jason who stumbled while laughing. He almost ran into a plebeian and apologized after before moving forward.

"Of course I don't doubt you Jason. I was just simply making sure that is all."

Jason then clapped his bicep and smiled. "Good. I'd have to duel you for my honor if you doubted me."

"And I kick your ass into December," Perseus retorted with a smirk on his face.

"I'll let Morpheus keep you dreaming of that."

Together the entire way back the two of them kept jabbing little insults at each other for fun. They might be together all the time, but they were never allowed to just wander the streets as friends and joke around. They always had to try and remain serious when they were on guard duty. This day trip was them releasing some steam and tension that seemed to be building up inside the palace walls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone I'm not dead! It's just I had a bitch of a time finishing off this chapter for all of you. I was able to finish it off today because of another snowday I have thanks to Winterstorm Juno smacking us today and tomorrow. I realized halfway through that I accidentally put Piper before Percy's but it's not too big of a deal. But what matters is, is that the chapter is up and ready for you all to read. Song of chapter is: Immortals by Fall Out Boy. All I ask is, you leave a review, put some suggestions and ideas if you have any for me, and VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE! Thank you and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

It was a month later that Annabeth had finally decided that she could not keep her father and former companions here anymore. She had been sending letters to the blacksmith back and forth secretly almost every week. They were hammering out the chinks in the plan and making sure it was perfect before they could begin to initiate it into action.

Annabeth was just around five months into her pregnancy and her baby bump was now very noticeable even with her flowing dresses that she wears every day. She still has those food cravings and her mood swings are making her out of sync sometimes. But she was just glad that the morning sickness portion of a pregnancy is over.

She was in her room looking out the little window that showed the gardens of the palace. The sun was shining brightly down making all the trees and flora from different portions of the empire have a certain glow and vibrant look to it. Servants were in there tending to the garden and some were picking them out and putting them into wicker baskets to help with the food that is served in the palace. The scene was a serene one to look at and seemed to look naive compared to the dark and brooding events that are unfolding within the palace and inside Rome itself.

Annabeth has always been good at detecting whether or not she was being lied to or when information was being withheld from her. She has a knack for being able to read people like an open scroll and determining what kind of person they are. Because she was so good at that, she didn't want to be left open like other people. Annabeth had made sure that she was able to keep her emotions and body language in check so that others wouldn't have such an easy read on her.

She got up from her wood chair and made her way to her door. She opened it up and looked down the corridor to see if there were any guards in the vicinity to do the task she wanted. Annabeth heard footsteps echoing down to her right and noticed that they were getting closer to her area. When she saw the man come out from behind the bend she snapped her fingers immediately getting his attention.

The guard was not someone she recognized but the blonde haired man ran over to her and stood straight up and was in guard mode. He still had the golden armor on with the spear staff standing next to him.

"What can I do for you my Empress?" he asked in a formal tone.

"Go get Frederick, Lucas and Thalia and bring them to my room at once," she ordered.

The guard saluted Annabeth before hastily running down the hallway to retrieve the three people she's kept waiting for months now.

Annabeth realized that it was time to see them and confront them. She had been avoiding them because even though her mother had advised her to speak with them, her pride had been standing in the way of doing that the entire time. She was finally able to push the red monster out of the way for a few minutes. But Annabeth had her own agenda to attend to.

She walked back into her room and sat down on the chair but left her door open. A few minutes later she heard the light shuffle of feet signaling that the three of them have arrived. When she looked up at them, she saw that they all looked uncomfortable. Annabeth had her arms resting over her big baby bump and nodded her head telling them to come further in.

"Shut the door behind you Lucas. This is a private meeting."

She could see that calling him by his full name irked the blonde man. She had never called him that when she was younger. He hated his full name and often preferred to go by Luke. Annabeth was okay with that, but after the so called betrayal, she refused to respect that wish and now called him by the full name. After the door shut and was locked they all stood in front of Annabeth. She gestured to the seats placed in front of her.

"Sit down. No use in standing up before me."

The three of them slowly sat down and looked Annabeth in the eye. She could tell they were wondering why she called them in. Annabeth first looked over to her father. He looked relatively the same. The blonde hair that was still neatly placed on his head. The brown eyes she had learned to hate were still cold and held knowledge. She could tell that he had an idea on why she called them together. Annabeth then looked to the couple. They were a little more anxious than her father. Lucas wouldn't stop tapping his foot on the floor and Thalia was squeezing her husbands hand hard.

"Why have you called us in here daughter?" her father asked, "finally ready to hear what our original intention was before you held us captive in Rome?"

Annabeth glared at her father which made him back off a little bit. "Your original intention and requests mean nothing to me. I will not help you with your problems."

Lucas sat forward in his chair and looked at Annabeth with narrowed eyes. "You knew all along that you weren't going to help us. Why keep us here alive then?"

Annabeth leaned back in her chair with a blonde eyebrow raised. She looked into the ice eyes of Lucas before looking at Thalia's who were narrowed in suspicion too. Annabeth allowed a small smirk to grace her face.

"Well I knew that as soon as you showed your faces to me that first day, that I would need you for my bidding. I didn't know what for at that moment, but players of a plan work better when alive no?"

"What are you exactly saying? I don't like your riddle filled thoughts Annabeth," her father demanded.

"What I'm saying _Frederick_," she voiced harshly, "is that you three are going to be the first initiators of my grand plan."

"Are you going to tell us soon before we die?" Thalia finally asked after there was silence for a few moments.

Annabeth admired Thalia's personality. She was bold and most of the time didn't care what other thought of her. Annabeth believed that because she grew up around that personality, some of it had incorporated into her own.

"You three are my unifiers. I want you to go home, Frederick you to Athens, Thalia and Lucas you two back to Eretria. Your job is to gather the city-states together and form an army."

All three of them were looking at Annabeth like she had gone insane.

"An army of unified city-states? Are you out of your mind?" Lucas said with bewilderment.

"Listen closely you three. Now I want you to tell me how you feel about being conquered by these Romans. How do you feel when you walk around in your cities that there are roman soldiers patrolling your streets keeping an eye on their conquered colonies? Does it make you feel safe or do you resent them for taking your independence away?"

The three of them seemed to be in deep thought. They were all looking at the ground with concentration.

"Well Frederick you go first. How do you feel about this? The capital of the Greek Empire, taken over by these barbaric Romans."

When he looked up, Annabeth saw that his brown eyes weren't as cold and hard as they usually were. Annabeth was surprised but she made sure she didn't show it. She was looking at him expectantly waiting for his answer.

"Now that you put it into those words daughter, it does make me feel resentful of this empire. Athens was the greatest city in western civilization for centuries before Rome had gained power. Now they limit our democracy that we have and the looming presence is always a little intimidating. We can't take in as many refugees as we used to back in the old days. The Romans I never liked."

Annabeth nodded and hummed in response before turning to the blue eyed couple.

"And how about you two, Lucas and Thalia. How do you feel about this empire taking over your city state and killing hundreds of your fellow men without mercy just to take over your home? How do you feel knowing that there are Romans always stationed in there making sure that there is 'peace' in their conquered land? How about the safety of Alma, Alexander and Catherine, your own children? Do you feel their safety is threatened by their looming and ominous presence?"

Annabeth knew that bringing in their children had struck a cord inside the couple. She had always knew which strings to pull to get people to do her bidding. She was the best puppetmaster there was. Both pairs of blue eyes were wide in shock.

"How-how did you know about our children?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth scoffed and rolled her gray eyes. "Please, you don't think I have people who tell me things? In case you have forgotten, I am the leader of this empire. I have spies everywhere for me. That conversation between you and your long lost brother Thalia, was not in total secrecy. I didn't ask for details, but I did ask what it was about. Do not be foolish you three. Now tell me, how you feel about your homeland being a colony for the Empire."

"We have always been suspicious of the Roman soldiers that were stationed in our city. They stood out like you wouldn't believe. The gold colored armor and purple capes and decorations they wore, was a clear indication of what they were. I will admit, we often fear for the safety of our children because sometimes the Romans go on a sporadic cleansing of people to show their dominance over us and remind us of who's really in charge," Lucas admitted.

Annabeth gave a smile to the three of them and she was gently rubbing her belly which is where her future children were. She had a plan for them too in the future, which was just part of the grand scheme of things. The three of them seemed offset by the smile she was giving them.

"You three had just furthered my point in why I need you to play the unifiers. No one likes being conquered. These Romans, they did it in a barbaric way of brute force and warfare. Not only did they take over the Greek city-states, they have taken places to the east of us. As far as the Gibraltar cliffs where Heracles is said to created and went into the unknown past there. Up north where there is white stuff that falls from the sky in the winter months where Boreas blows his cold winds. Great Egypt has fallen to them. Persia, once our greatest enemy and the biggest empire we've known, taken by them as well. All these conquered people living under Rome's rule. Tell me, if the greek city-states were able to form together under a common cause, what would the other people think? If the Greek Empire can come together to fight, who says that others will not join in rallying up armies and revolting? It's a domino effect my dear father and friends. You three are my catalysts that I need to initiate the plan to take down the Roman Empire once and for all."

The three of them were all looking at each other having a silent conversation. Her father leaned in to whisper something to Lucas and Thalia. Lucas was nodding his head and he was asking what Thalia thought. She whispered her thoughts before they all turned back towards Annabeth.

"Why exactly would you want to end your own empire?" Lucas asked.

"I hate the Romans more than anyone else. I can give a number of reasons why I would want something like this to happen. First of all, they have stolen ideologies from us Greeks. Their gods, are ours but made with different personalities. They had degraded my own mother, Athena. Made her into Minerva, a petty goddess of crafts. Second of all, they had sacked my city of Sparta. Killed off the husband I loved dearly and killed my own daughter Cyrene in front of my own eyes. They whisked me off to marry the wretched Octavian and made me their empress, a show girl for him. How could I not want them to suffer the way I have?"

Her father nodded his head. "But what makes you think that we'll do it?"

Annabeth gave him a sly smile and gave a curt laugh at her father.

"Oh I'll make sure you do it. I'm not offering you a proposal. This is an order. I have been keeping in touch with people. I have connections in both in Athens and in Sparta. I will know if you do not do what you are told and I will make sure that you have a fate worse than death if you dare disobey me."

Thalia and Lucas visibly gulped and Annabeth knew that she had instilled fear into them. She turned toward them ready to give their orders.

"You two, will send a message for me to Sparta. One of the new kings, is my former husband Ptolemy's brother Tharin. He is a good friend of mine and will understand the plan and will follow me into battle. If Sparta claims a role in this with an alliance with Athens and Eretria, then the rest of Greece will join us. Soon after, Gallia will realized what is happening, Hispania will, Carthage and so many others will rally together under the same cause."

"Do you understand my explicit instructions?"

All three of them nodded their heads in unison. "Good. I will write my message to Tharin and give it to you before you leave tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

All three of them walked out of the room leaving Annabeth to look out at the garden once more. The peaceful area of the palace was like the representation of the external shell of Rome. What was happening on the inside, was conspiracies left and right and a plan starting to come together under Annabeth's hand.

* * *

The guilt was still ebbing away at Piper. She had never told Annabeth about the possible coup against her that some high ranking citizens were planning. Piper has heard about coups going against former Emperors of Rome. It was how most of them died anyway. Emperor Octavian's father was murdered by the senators for being corrupt and dismissing the senate on multiple occasions. She remembered the day that she heard the day Emperor Marius had been killed in the middle of the night.

At the time she had not been working at the palace. Piper still lived with her father in with the upper class of Rome. She was a well known person because her father Tristan had a powerful influence with the patricians. He was a member of the senate of Rome, even though they didn't have much say in the government after the first Augustus had taken over as the first Emperor of Rome back in the day. Piper had just turned eighteen that year and her father was looking for someone for her to marry. She tried everything to not give into her father's demands of finding a husband. Every candidate that she met, Piper had used her gift of charmspeak to convince them that she would be a terrible wife. Her father was angry that she abused her powers like that but Piper didn't care. He never really cared for her until it was of use to him. Marrying Piper off to some other powerful patrician would only be a political alliance that let her father have more influence in Rome and in the Senate. And Piper would be damned if she allowed for that to happen to her.

The day of the death of Emperor Marius, her father had refused to let her leave the house. People in Rome were rioting in the streets and setting places on fire and killing people who stood in their wake. Piper was looking outside her little window watching it all go down below her. It was a scary sight to behold. Most people of Rome were ignorant to the facts, therefore they were under the impression that Emperor Marius was a good leader and good to his own citizens. He wasn't like Nero who was actually insane and set the entirety of Rome on fire, or Caligula who appointed his horse general of the army and was notorious for having orgies within the palace in Rome. Marius was a normal emperor, he didn't do anything significant to let him be known in the history scrolls forever and ever. He was just another emperor.

The next week, the bright eyed son of Marius, Octavian had been coronated into power and a few days after that was when Annabeth had been brought from Sparta to be married to the Emperor. The marriage had been a huge public affair and Piper had to be there because she was the daughter of Senator Tristan who was slowly gaining power within the senate. She had been placed towards the front so she could see the ceremony clearly. The first time Piper had saw Annabeth, her breath was taken away. Piper had never seen someone so beautiful and radiate confidence as much as Annabeth had. She had her golden hair pull up in an elaborate hairstyle with a purple toga with a golden piece underneath to cover her left breast. A giant purple and gold cape was tied around her shoulders and trained at least ten feet behind her. The first time Piper saw the fierce gray eyes, she felt drawn to them somehow. Her voice was stoic and strong when she said the vows towards Emperor Octavian.

After the ceremony, Piper went up to the palace, introduced herself and made sure she landed a job as Annabeth's handmaiden. And the rest is history.

Annabeth had openly expressed her feeling to Piper and how she felt about her. And Piper knew that that was no easy feat. Annabeth had only started to open up to Piper this year. The previous years, she was just the maiden to Annabeth. But she loved Piper and didn't usually make her do ridiculous tasks that the other Empresses probably made their handmaidens do. And Piper was grateful for that. But she feels like she is not returning the favor at all to Annabeth who has treated her with the respect and kindness she deserves.

Piper isn't stupid; she is far from oblivious. She knows that Annabeth knows she's hiding something from her. She learned early on that Annabeth is great at figuring out people just by looking at them once. She can read you face, emotions and body language at the tip of hat with no problems. Piper was worried that Annabeth hasn't confronted her about it yet. It was weird that she hasn't mentioned it at all to her. Not once and it's been a month since she heard that conversation. She was afraid that Annabeth was planning something bigger than Piper could ever imagine.

She and Jason were out going to a theatre show for the night. They had both managed to get the same days off given as the Saturnalia was going to begin the next morning, and then they'd both really be off from work. They were both going to watch the Oresteia trilogy which was taken from Greece. Piper had never really been to a play before because she really didn't care for it much. But Jason had asked her if she wanted to accompany him to it and Piper couldn't just say no to her lover. They never did things like this, and it was a change of scenery for the both of them.

They were both dressed in their nicest togas, Jason being in his nice purple on while Piper just adorned a simple gold and white one. Her hair had been pinned up into an elaborate braid and she used the makeup that Annabeth had given to her as a gift months before all the suspicious behavior had begun. It was always on her mind and she always felt tense when she thought about it. And Jason seemed to pick up on it right away. He looked down at her and pushed her bangs out of her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Piper wanted so badly to lie and reassure him that yes, everything was perfectly fine in her life. But lying to one person was bad enough, she didn't think she could handle lying to two people and weaving her way into a more tangled web. She gave a small smile and nodded her head. Jason took her to the side of the street so they could be away from prying ears of people making their way to the theatre. He stood in front of her and lifted her chin up so that his blue eyes were on hers. The only thing she could think of at the moment was, _he looks so cute when he's worried._

"What's on your mind Pipes?" he gently asked.

She looked down and started to pick at the fabric of her toga. She heaved a heavy sigh before looking back up at him.

"Everything seems so suspicious and complicated. Annabeth, never in the eight years I've known her has she ever been so talkative to me and personal. Now she tells me everything! She is scary because she always knows what's happening under her nose. Nothing is blind to her," she ranted.

Jason's blonde eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "That really isn't old news Piper. What's really up?"

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them. It seemed all around everything went completely silent, like they were in their own world and no one else was there with them. She was having a complete mental debate of conscious with herself and it was stressing her out. She decided that Jason was trustworthy enough to hear of her woes and troubles.

"I've been hiding something. Not just from Annabeth, but from everyone," she started.

Jason arched an eyebrow at her first choice in words but didn't say anything and let her continue with her story.

"Around a month ago, I had to run a message from Annabeth down to Leo down his blacksmith forge. She had asked for her knife to be sharpened and had a letter for Leo himself. As I was walking down, I heard a bunch of patricians, probably senators as well talking about something. Normally, I wouldn't even bother with them but I heard them mention the Empress and that had sparked my attention. As I listened in, I heard them conspiring against her and killing her because they didn't like her Greek roots. I knew I should've told Annabeth about it, but then she broke the news about being pregnant with twins and I didn't want to dump it on her! But Annabeth is Annabeth and she damn well knows that I'm hiding something from her and now I'm afraid that something terrible is going to happen to her and that her blood will be on my hands!"

When she was finished ranting she looked up to see Jason with his mouth open and at a loss of words. Piper was worried that he was going to get angry at her for holding such vital information and not telling anyone for such a long period of time. When he got over his initial shock, he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before looking back at Piper.

"Well, we got a situation on our hands. Do you know the names of the guys who were talking about it?" Jason asked.

"They mentioned a guy named Antonius," Piper said.

Jason had put on his thinking look and was starting into the cosmos above her head. She could see that he was trying to piece together everything before it was too late and everything fell. Piper knew of the trip him and Perseus had made to the seer Hazel and knew of the forewarning she had given them.

"There is no man in Rome named Antonius, because I was forced to keep record of all men ages fifteen and older. It could be a pseudonym used as the ring leader though. An allusion to the the original Antonius who was the leader of the suitors in the Odyssey. That's the more likely case."

Piper had never read the Odyssey, her reading and writing were very limited even though she was the daughter of a rich citizen of Rome. Her education quickly ended when she had her first bleed and was deemed a mature woman at age twelve. Her knowledge of plays and such came from Jason who was a well rounded man, and Annabeth who had the help of her mother Athena and had helped herself to learning different things herself. But she knew the basic details of what happened to Odysseus and his son Telemachus in the epic play. She was surprised that she didn't think of the connection herself if she was being honest with herself.

"That's all the information I have. I didn't really look at them because I didn't want to make myself appear obvious and then I quickly ran off after I heard the plan," Piper finished.

Jason gave her a smile and hugged her making Piper's cheek rest against his chest. She was glad that he wasn't mad at her, but it really was an irrational fear that she had. Jason never got mad at her about anything. He was probably happy that he was the first person she told this information to. When he released he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That's okay Pipes. I'll talk to Praetors Arellano and Zhang tomorrow to see if they have any information and if they can dig to see what they find. And I'm sure that those conspirators won't attack until Queen Annabeth has given birth so we still have a few months to prepare for this coming attack. Everything will work out."

Then he placed a kiss on her lips which made Piper feel a little more better about the situation at hand. Piper for once couldn't wait to go see a tragic play written by the Greeks to take her mind away. But she had a feeling a worse tragedy will occur within Rome than those in a play. The Greeks were known for their sad endings. And if Annabeth had anything to do with this ominous forewarning…

* * *

While Jason was out with Piper going to see some play at the theatre, Perseus was stuck alone in the bunking with only his thoughts. He didn't really have many friends that were willing to just hang around and do nothing after a hard days work. They would want to go drinking downtown, go see a play which in Perseus' eyes was the worst thing he could imagine, or go play bets on amateur gladiators that would fight in the abandoned streets on the outskirts of Rome. All Perseus wanted to do was sleep and take those images of Hazel speaking and the dreams he had away. All of it was stressing him out and Perseus didn't need anymore stress than he already has.

The dream that had flashbacked to his life on Chios was bothering him as well. He hadn't had one thought about that place since he fled for his life on a wooden boat thanks to his father Poseidon. Thinking about his mother suddenly made Perseus homesick and worried about his mother and his stepfather's whereabouts. It's been so long since he'd last seen them, and he'd been stuck and confined within Rome's borders for years. Perseus didn't know how he does it. After years of sailing the seas free from any boundaries and worries being stuck in one place just wasn't his lifestyle. He had forced himself not to ever think about it because he knew, deep down inside that if he did, he would want to rebel and high tail it out of Rome the next ship that came into the harbor. And that wouldn't end well for anyone.

Contrary to the beliefs of other people and fellow guards, Perseus was far from oblivious. He knew that something was going on inside the palace walls. He wanted to be considered the silent observer that no one ever sees coming. He'd been around the royals for eight years and Perseus was pretty sure that he knew their personalities pretty well. The Emperor, he was a fool and Queen Annabeth's pet. He was naive and didn't know how to run an empire. Especially one this large and massive with all these different people under the control of one person, it was bound to be trouble. The Emperor wasn't the worst person Perseus had ever met, in fact he seemed to love the people he ruled over. _The Greeks could be the exception_, he thought a little bitterly to himself.

The Queen was a whole other story. Perseus had been attracted to her the moment she stepped into Rome and into his life. Of course he had knew of her, Perseus was well informed about the news that happened in Greece. Whenever he would stop by in a city he would hear what had happened by the local heralds and gossips in the cities. Perseus knew that Queen Annabeth of Sparta was often compared to Helen the former Queen of Sparta and the wife to the great Menelaus. Perseus was doubtful thinking it was just twisting the words and exaggerating them to make the stories and rumors better to tell and share with everyone. But when he saw the prideful look on her face and the blonde hair that looked worthy of being princess curls he knew that he was a goner.

Perseus quickly learned that she was indeed as intelligent as they said she was. Queen Annabeth, the only daughter of the goddess Athena ever to be known was tactical, cunning and intelligent. Watching her quickly take control over the famous Roman Empire was astounding in Perseus' eyes. She knew how to run an empire. She knew all the right tactics to keep her citizens in order. She knew how to make it seem like Emperor Octavian was in charge instead of herself. Queen Annabeth knew that if the public ever realized it was her, a Greek with a virgin goddess who had broken her oath as a mother was running the greatest empire known to man, she have her head on a pike and the rest of her body burned in the streets of Rome. She thought that no one would notice the way she worked, but Perseus knew. He was the silent observer, and he was carefully watching the Queen.

Perseus had always known that there was shady business going on, not just inside the palace but in Rome as well. He knew that nothing is ever totally clean, in every place he has ever been to, there had always been shady side deals and businesses that went on under the authority's noses. It just he had never seen so much of it conspired into one place so densely. Since he came here, it's been murder after murder and the struggle for power between all these people was horrendous to look at. The only way that Octavian had become emperor was because of the murder of his father keep the public at bay, it was said that he was killed because of corruption of power and killed by the senate. A typical Julius Caesar killing. But Queen Annabeth had told him otherwise. Emperor Octavian hated his father, and he just wanted to have the power in his grasp. He staged the murder and blamed it on the Senate and demanded that they keep the front up or else he'd have them all killed in inhumane ways.

Perseus often had conflicting thoughts about Queen Annabeth. He had known right from the beginning that he was to be wary of her. He may have had some sexual pleasures with her, but he knew that she did not reciprocate the same feelings he had for her. Perseus had often compared her to Odysseus who was also favored by the goddess Athena. Odysseus was cunning and smart. _The best lies are always the ones that are closest to the truth,_ was the saying that he came to compare Queen Annabeth to. She was a manipulator, she knew what strings to pull on each person to make sure that she gets what she wants. He had seen her try it on him multiple times that they had been together. He had fed her the best kinds of lies to play her own game with her without her even knowing it. Perseus could see something going down with her. She had always been suspicious.

The dream he had nights ago, the Aquila and the owl, Perseus was coming to the suspicious conclusion that the black owl was Queen Annabeth. Perseus still didn't know what the dream itself was alluding to but she had a big play in it. Even if she herself didn't even know it yet. Perseus had to keep up the allusion that he didn't suspect anything. Maybe it was for the sake of himself and yes, he was being selfish but sometimes you can't be selfless all the time and he knew that. He had to protect himself from getting onto the radar of the Queen and whatever conspiracies she was planning by herself. Her own father had said she was not to be trusted.

_Do not trust Annabeth under any circumstances. She has always been manipulative and if she wants something, she _will _get it no matter what the cost_, Frederick had warned him nights ago.

The voice of his mother was ringing inside of Perseus' head.

_Always follow your gut instinct. If it doesn't feel right, it most likely is not_, her soft voice was warning him.

He hadn't heard that soft voice in years. Perseus had always hoped that her voice would be his conscious, but it seemed that for a while there, he didn't even have one. And the people of Rome seemed to be lacking one as well. Perseus was hit with a feeling of nostalgia with the echoing of his mothers voice. It had been so long and he had thought he had forgotten it after all these years. But he was glad that she was still there helping him along the way even if he was a grown man.

Perseus never had alone time to think through all these things. His life had always been pretty hectic. On the Chios he was a farmer and worked from sunrise to sunset with his family growing food for them to survive on. After fleeing from the ambush he had traveled with a crew of over twenty men for years. There was always excitement and adventure on the new horizon. In the type of lifestyle Perseus led, there was no such thing as quiet nights and times to reflect and have deep thoughts. Going to Rome, being the guards for the royals themselves, he worked nearly everyday of the year with Jason as his only company. He loved Jason like his own brother, but there were things that could not be said around even him. Now for the first time it seems in forever, Perseus was alone in the dark barracks of his room inside the palace. He was alone to think of these deep thoughts that could be worthy of the ancient philosophers of Socrates, Aristotle and Plato.

Perseus found himself staring out his window looking up at the cosmos that was spread before him. It seemed to be infinite, never ending like the gods. The troubles that mortals such as himself have are so petty to them. They mean nothing. The next centuries that come after this, they won't even remember the details of this day. Perseus would hate to be immortal, never aging or dying because it makes his life seem that much better and worth living. People have fought over who should be emperor, king or queen or tyrant of an empire because they would be deemed gods amongst the mortals they rule over. Perseus would never want that for himself ever. It seems ridiculous because really, only the gods are really gods. Julius Caesar, Augustus, they are not gods. They were just great rulers who did great things to achieve power and status. Most people are naive though, they don't observe and think like Perseus does.

Perseus wants more than anything for his life to mean something. Even if it means getting out of Rome and looking for his mother which he prays to every god that she is still alive. If it means staying in Rome to protect the Emperors and Empresses that come after Octavian and Annabeth, then so be it. But he does know that something is going on, something weird and he doesn't like it. Not one bit. And he has a feeling that the Queen is a key player.

So Perseus will keep up his silent observer role and wait and see.

* * *

Jason couldn't believe how blind he has been over these past few months. He had always prided himself with being a great observer and knowing what happens everywhere. He was a praetor for Jupiter's sake! He knows most of the ins and outs of Rome and it's people and the people who run the empire. Piper's confession seemed like a slap in the face for Jason.

He had always been wary of Queen Annabeth, most people he knew have felt the same way as he. She had shown her hatred from the very beginning and had let nothing be held back from it. Jason couldn't even concentrate on _the Agamemnon_ because he was too busy worrying and berating himself for his blind stupidity.

Clytemnestra, the wife of Agamemnon reminded Jason of Queen Annabeth. She was able to lie and use deceit to get what she wanted. Of course, she goes and kills Agamemnon and the Queen hasn't done that yet, but still it was weird. Jason felt like he was seeing the Queen on stage instead of a character. It was very unsettling.

Now that Jason thought of it, a lot of things were unsettling to him now a days. After visiting the seer Hazel and she foretold of the downfall of Rome, he had realized that maybe Rome has been on this downfall for a while. He knew that every great empire comes to an end eventually. They had conquered the Greeks and ended their reign of influence on the western world. The Persians who were so mighty that they had lands as far east where the people looked like Praetor Zhang and had inventions that no one had ever seen before. The Persians were crushed not only by the Greeks in the Persian Wars centuries before, but by savages on the east who called themselves the Mongols. All great empires come to an end, and maybe it was time for Romes to finish too.

That's what Jason was worried about. He didn't wish to see the collapse of an empire right before his eyes. He could see reality, but he was hoping that Rome would stay powerful for centuries to come. An empire that would last a thousand years and remain in history forever for the achievements of the army and emperors that run the empire to success. Maybe Jason humored, it was the fall of the Republic that has led to the slow and steady downfall of Rome. The Republic was a great system of leading a country. The senate still exists, but has a slim hold on power and what say they have to help run the empire as smoothly for its people as possible. Because of Julius Caesar and his son Augustus, the renown heroes almost as great as Romulus himself, was the cause of the collapse of the Republic.

Emperors are called Caesars in his honor and are respected and treated like gods amongst mortals. And maybe to an extent that is true, but Jason didn't really believe it. He didn't believe the gods themselves would actually allow such pride in mortals. The gods were nothing more than humans glorified. They were far from perfect, all the sins they do and the punishments of mortals and even their own kind it is the epitome of flawed. And that's why Jason liked the gods so much. If they were perfect he'd have doubt on whether or not they're even real. Even if his father is the king of the gods themselves and the powers he obtains proves it. Perfect people are fake people.

When the trilogy was over, Jason couldn't wait to get out of there. Normally he loved going to the theatre and watching actors perform better than he could ever possibly imagine himself doing. Piper was the one who hated these things and was usually dragged by Jason to accompany him so he wouldn't be by himself. But tonight, it seemed the cosmos had switched them both.

As Jason and Piper made their way back they only exchanged small talk. They told their brief opinions on how they thought the acting was, the scenery, props and everything else that went into a play. It wasn't like the normal flow of conversation between the two, and they both knew that but didn't address it at all. Once they went back in they kissed goodnight before heading off in their different ways.

Jason didn't want to go back to bed and with Perseus. He needed someone to talk to and he didn't want to talk to his best friend about it. So he went to the second person he had in mind. There were no late night patrols in the hallways so Jason was able to get to the rooms easily. He looked both ways just in case and quietly knocked on the door. A few seconds later a mop of black hair came into his view and stifling a yawn. When she looked up she blinked her blue eyes a couple of times to clear her vision.

"What? Why are you here Jason?" Thalia quietly asked her voice still full of sleep.

Jason gave her a sheepish grin and shuffled from foot to foot. He might be a whole head taller than his sister, but she was older and he respected her. Thalia always made Jason just a little nervous.

"I uh, need to talk to you."

She arched a black eyebrow and crossed her arms while looking up at him.

"Where? It's not like I can just drag you into my room. Luke's sleeping."

Jason flashed her a smile before grabbing her hand. "I know a place. Follow me."

He dragged her out to the garden that was in the middle of the palace. It was big enough that no one would know they're there unless they were following them. And Jason looked back every couple of minutes to make sure that wasn't the case. Once he was inside the garden it was like a labyrinth of different trees and fauna that seemed to glow beautifully in the moonlight that Diana was giving off. It made it seem almost magical to Jason.

_Note to self, bring Piper out here one night,_ he thought to himself for future notice.

Once he was sure that they were safe he sat down on a stone bench that was carefully and elaborately decorated and carved. He patted it and Thalia sat next to him with a small smile on her face. Jason still couldn't believe he didn't know about her until a few months prior. He loved his sister because she acted like the mother figure that Jason always wanted and was still a great sister as well. It was double bonus for Jason and he lucked out greatly. He thanked Fortuna for that.

She placed a gentle hand on Jason's arm. "What seems to bothering you so much that you dragged me out to a garden in the middle of the night?"

Her tone was light and Jason appreciated that because he was swirling with anxious energy inside his body. He gave a small smile in thanks to her.

"It's about Queen Annabeth," he said.

The mention of Queen Annabeth sobered Thalia up quickly and she took on a serious face and posture.

"What about her?" she asked quietly.

"Something's bothering me about her. I have a feeling that she is planning something and I don't know what I should do about it."

Jason looked into an identical pair of electric blue eyes hoping to gain some guidance from his sister. There was an awkward silence between the two and Thalia's eyes seemed to be full of raw emotion that she wasn't letting out. Jason wanted to know what she was thinking but he didn't want to be rude about it.

"What exactly do you think she's planning?" she asked carefully.

There was some hesitance in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Jason. But of course he didn't call her out on it. He just closed his eyes and sighed trying to calm himself down.

"I- I don't know and that's what's bothering me the most. I just have this gut feeling inside of me that's going crazy and I can't tell what it's for! But the seer, Hazel and Perseus' dream had mentioned something about the Queen. And I don't know. I'm just worried that I'm going to see my entire world come collapsing down in front of me and it's scary!"

Jason felt close to tears because all these emotions were swirling like crazy inside of him and he wasn't used to it all. Being raised in Roman society and being put through military school and in battle it hardened Jason into being the perfect soldier and not feeling these emotions. It was a reason why he left the line of duty when he knew he could get out. He didn't want that anymore. He wanted to be his own person. Its what he admired so greatly about Perseus and the Greeks. In Rome it's about working together as a team, everything is team work and for the benefit of everyone. Greece, it was city-states that were in it for their own good, it was no team work. There was nationalist views based on what city-state you were from whether it was from Athens or Sparta. The Greeks lived such different lives from the Romans.

He felt Thalia bring him into a hug and she was soothing him by rubbing his back. It was then Jason realized that he was crying. He was finally letting out all the emotions that had been bottled up by years of hardened experience in Rome's Legion. And he was okay with letting go, and he was especially glad it was in front of his sister who he had come to love better than anyone he's ever met.

"It's going to be okay Jason," Thalia whispered in his ear trying to calm him down.

"There's nothing to worry about. Rome's going to be fine, you're just overwhelmed by work and those dreams it's nothing to worry about. Everything will be okay you'll see."

Jason felt like he was with his mother. He had never had anyone reassure him in that motherly way before. He realized it was probably because Thalia has three children of her own and has experience soothing worries from people. The thought made Jason blush because he was acting like a child in front of his sister. She put both her hands on his shoulders and made sure they were looking eye to eye.

"It's okay to let emotions and tensions go once in a while. Keeping them bottled up will only result in disaster. You want to know how I know this?"

Jason just nodded his head.

"Because look what it did to Annabeth," was all she said.

The words were simple enough but they were firm enough to end the conversation and bonding time. Thalia stood up and reached her hand out to grab Jason. He smiled and lifted himself before the two walked out of the garden with Thalia's arm around his waist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god it's been a while. Well these few months have been a whirlwind of school and snow. I know it's been over a month since the last update, but you know it's hard trying to write all these ideas down on paper! But I finally got myself together and finished the chapter. So I hope you enjoy this one! A lot happens in it!**

* * *

Annabeth was due any day now with the heirs to the throne. She was blown up to huge proportions. Everything on her body was bigger. Her breasts, which were nicely sized to begin with were now triple the size due to the breast milk that was inside her body. She had gained weight since she was eating for three instead of just herself. Her face didn't get fatter, it was her thighs that did. She didn't really mind that, it was just her stomach which made her look absolutely ridiculous that she had a problem with. It's been a long nine months, and she was ready to get those children out of her body and into the world once and for all.

Since she entered the last three months, Octavian had ordered that she not leave the palace walls under any circumstances. Annabeth had tried to up a fight with him stating that she was perfectly capable of moving around as she pleased, but he demanded it and for once Annabeth complied to his wishes. Just this once though.

Annabeth had not been completely isolated from the outside world though. She kept corresponding messages flowing between Leo, Thalia, Lucas and her father who was well on their way back to Greece to set her grand plan into action. Leo had even got in contact with some relatives that lived over in his native land.

Annabeth was a master at secrecy. She had messengers and spies that worked for her and were as loyal as a dog is to it's master. Manipulation and brainwashing was what she used on them. She wouldn't necessarily use it for evil purposes, it just served as a protection for her if she ever needed a plan of attack and escape.

She was by herself in her chambers and utterly bored. She had just sent out her last letter to the trio back in Greece after hearing from them. They were already in Greece and were making their way to Sparta to talk to King Tharin about the plan. Now Annabeth was just looking out the window watching the people of Rome interact with one another on the streets. Since it was Februarius the weather had dipped a little making Annabeth have to adorn a wool cloak to keep herself warm.

Suddenly she felt it. A tightening in her gut that had Annabeth groaning lightly in pain. It was dull but also unexpected. It lasted a couple of minutes before it faded away and she let out a breath of air that she had been holding. Annabeth started counting in her head the minutes because she had a strong suspicion it was the beginning of labor. She had only been in it once before ten years ago with Cyrene. Childbirth was probably the worst and best thing she had ever been through in her life. And now she was about to go through it again, except this time she'll shove two babies out of her body instead of one.

Which means it'll take twice as long to get them out, Annabeth thought bitterly.

Around fifteen minutes later, she felt another tightening in her lower abdomen and back. Annabeth let out another grunt of dull pain that was hitting her. She decided that she would wait another fifteen minutes to see if she felt it again before telling anyone that she would be going into labor. When the third one did come around, Annabeth heaved herself up from the chair she was sitting in and walked out of her room to find someone. She looked down the hallways and whistled to get a passing maids attention. The maid nearly dropped her things while running over to Annabeth's aid.

"What is you need my Empress?" she asked worriedly

Annabeth had an arm wrapped around her very large abdomen. She looked the young maid straight in the eyes.

"Contractions beginning. Fifteen minutes apart so you better start setting up the room so I can give birth to these two. Now!"

The maid gasped and actually did drop what she was carrying. Luckily it wasn't fragile stuff. She nodded her head eagerly, bowed to Annabeth and ran away shouting the news of the babies arrival.

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. She didn't really find it a big deal, she just wanted to get them out of her as soon as possible. Annabeth wished that she had Piper at this time to help her walk to the room to prepare. But she was down in Rome with her father for the day to do some "bonding" time with him. Piper liked her father as much as Annabeth liked hers. Annabeth figured that as soon as word got wind down there about her going into labor, Piper would run all the way back to the palace and be by her side through the entire thing.

Annabeth started to waddle her way down to the room where she would be spending the next couple of hours in. By this time there were servants and maids running around causing a chaos trying to get ready for the delivery. Whenever they saw Annabeth they parted for her and made a straight path so she could get to the room without getting hit.

She winced as another contraction began again. But Annabeth was tough as nails. She grew up never showing weakness and she would not start showing it now. Childbirth was an equivalent to going into battle. Women were considered heroes for going through this feat in Sparta. When she finally arrived at the place that was designated for childbirth, the nurses and maids already set up the bath in water. They all surrounded her and started to undress Annabeth out of her chiffon toga. It was a whirlwind of events that were going too fast for even Annabeth's brain to process fully. The nurses were trying to talk calmly to Annabeth, but with all the voices talking at once it was more stressful than calming in Annabeth's opinion. They helped her get into the tub and they elevated her so that the doctor that would be coming in could get a good look at her.

"Doctor William has arrived," one of the nurses announced.

Annabeth tilted her head back to get a good look at the doctor. He seemed to be in his twenties with wool clothing adorning him. Looked a little on the cheap end, but Annabeth figured he didn't want to get blood all over his nice clothing. He had blonde hair that was a little on the longer side and startling blue eyes. He gave Annabeth a polite bow before walking over and sitting on a stool in front of her. He looked down before smiling at Annabeth.

"Empress you are about halfway dilated already. Which is a good sign that these children will be ready soon," he informed.

His voice was deep but light. Before Annabeth could give a proper response another contraction hit her and she just grunted instead. The water Annabeth was sitting in was already turning lukewarm at this point, but the pain started to actually kick in so she didn't care anymore. She had a high tolerance for pain, but giving birth wiped that all away in an instant. She didn't even notice Piper come in and hold her hand in support.

"Piper, you will be the Empresses midwife. Are you okay with that?" Doctor William asked.

Piper nodded her head and had a determined and steely expression on her face. Annabeth managed a small smile at her friend. William looked down and had an excited look on his face.

"Okay Empress, I'd say you have one more contraction before you'll be ready to push. You're almost there!"

Annabeth didn't know how much time has passed, but shadows were already gathering in the room signalling that the sun was setting down over the horizon already. So she knew that it had been at least a couple of hours. The wooden door slammed open startling everyone in the room.

Octavian rushed in with a panicked and excited look on his face. He was sweating a little bit and Annabeth would've scoffed and rolled her eyes if she had the energy to do so.

"Are they here yet? Are the babies here yet?" he asked in a frenzy.

Everyone in the room bowed at the Emperor. Doctor William stood up for a second and went up to Octavian.

"Not yet my Emperor. But they should be arriving soon. Empress Annabeth is almost ready to push them out," he informed politely.

Annabeth then let out a gut wrenching scream that had everyone's heads turn. Doctor William hastily rushed back over to his seat and looked back down at Annabeth again. She saw him with a huge smile on his face.

"Piper get the linen clothes ready! My empress, you are ready to start pushing these babies out."

The anticipation was so thick that Annabeth could cut it with her dagger. She had never been so glad to hear those words come from Doctor Williams mouth. Annabeth took a deep breath and pushed with all her might. Her motivation was that these babies would finally be out of her body forever. She kept thinking about that and blocking everything else from the real world out. She prayed to Artemis and her mother Athena that she would have a good and fast delivery. Annabeth could feel the sweat building up on her as she kept pushing.

"I see a head! Keep pushing my Empress. The first one is almost out!" Doctor William shouted.

Annabeth could never tell you how long she thought she was pushing that first baby out for. It seemed like it went on forever, but before she knew it the first one was out screaming their lungs out. Annabeth in the midst of her pain was able to breath a sigh of relief. The first baby was healthy and okay. Crying was a good sign.

"The first baby is a girl. Congratulations my Emperor and Empress. There is still one more left in there so keep pushing my Empress!" William said.

Piper had grabbed the baby girl and cleaned off the blood and cut the umbilical cord from Annabeth before wrapping her in the linen cloth. Annabeth pushed for a few more minutes before Doctor William announced that he saw the head of the second child. Annabeth let out a scream that seemed to shake the entire palace. It was from a mix of pain, exhaustion and stress as the final push was done and the baby was finally out. This one however was not coming out crying like the first one did. Annabeth knew that was not a good sign.

"Quick someone get me string! The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck!" William shouted.

One of the nurses ran towards him and handed the string. He tied it to the cord and tugged it off freeing the baby. Even after it was not crying, which was definitely not a good sign. Annabeth didn't like the look of that at all.

"What is the sex?" Annabeth asked weakly.

Now that the adrenaline and excitement had worn off, she felt extremely weak and sore all over. But she managed to sit up right in the tub that was now full of bloody water. Her curly hair was all over the place and sticking to her face from the sweat. She saw Piper holding the baby girl who was no longer screaming her lungs out. Another nurse had wrapped the other baby and was holding them as well.

"The other baby is a male my Empress. Congratulations once again," Doctor William said softly.

Annabeth held out her hands and asked for her children. Piper and the other nurse, Kayla her name was handed the twins to her and she held them softly. Both of them had their eyes closed, but Annabeth wouldn't be able to determine the eye and hair colors for a few more weeks. She looked back up at everyone in the room.

"My husband and I must name our children. You are all excused. Thank you all for your services today. Ave."

"Ave," they all said together. Everyone but Octavian left the room and he shut the door behind them.

"I must name the twins now Octavian."

His blonde eyebrows scrunched together as he made his way back towards the tub Annabeth was still sitting in. The water had grown cold at this point, but she didn't care.

"You must name them? I think this is a together thing. You name the girl, and I name the male because he's more important."

Annabeth glared at Octavian and held the twins closer to her body. Her motherly instincts had kicked in even after being inactive for years.

"I don't think so Octavian. You will name the children when you give birth to them and bring them into this world."

Annabeth looked down at the girl who had come into this world showing her might. She was just like Cyrene was back in Sparta. Both of them had the strength that she wanted in her children.

"The girl will be named Marcella," Annabeth declared.

"_Marcella_? Women are not warriors!" Octavian said.

"She came into this world screaming with life. That is the sign of a strong child. Women can be just as strong as men are. In Sparta she would be praised like a warrior. Women in Sparta are just as strong and capable as the men are. They are treated like warriors. _Her name is Marcella_."

Then she looked down at the male child. He had come into this world weak; not crying, not showing signs of a strong child. Annabeth did not want a weak child, she had no use for them. She needed children that would be strong and favorable.

"The male is Claudio," she whipped her head to Octavian daring him to object her.

His ice eyes were itching to say something to her. She was waiting for it to come out of his mouth. Octavian crossed his arms and glared.

"Any reason why you're naming him _lame_?" he asked softly with venom dripping from his voice.

"If this was Sparta, he would be dead already," was all she said back with just as much venom.

* * *

Perseus found himself running around the palace in a frenzy. Today was the official ceremony welcoming the twins of the Great Roman Empire into the world and deeming them heirs to the throne once the Emperor dies. All the guards were on duty surrounding the palace from the inside out making sure that nothing goes wrong. It's the last thing Rome needs, and personally Perseus does not want to deal with any killings today. Being in the month Martius, the weather has finally cleared up and Perseus didn't have to wear itchy wool coats anymore. He was glad to be able to wear his regular uniform and clothing without freezing to death.

He ran up to Jason who was talking to another guard.

"Jason! Is everything set up?" Perseus asked patting him on the back.

The blonde politely bid his farewells to the other guard before turning back to Perseus with a smile.

"Yes everything is ready. Nothing is going to happen Perseus. I promise."

Percy narrowed his green eyes at his best friend. Something was different. He seemed to be too happy for such a stressful day. He looked him up and down before crossing his arms.

"Why are you so happy today?"

Jason put a hand on his shoulder and had a big grin that was stretching from cheek to cheek.

"I finally met the twins today. And boy, are they cute."

Only a very select few have met the actual twins in the palace. It included Piper and some handmaidens. No one else had seen or met them in person yet. Perseus nodded and hummed in appreciation.

"What do they look like Jase? Or were you too busy looking at Piper hmm?" Perseus teased.

"Excuse you. Marcella looks just like her mother. But she has straight blonde hair instead of curly like Queen Annabeth. The gray eyes are startling to look at on her though. It weirded me out because it's like I was imagining the Queen when she was a baby. Marcella is very rambunctious and ambitious, even for a small child. Claudio is the complete opposite. He has straight hair as well, but it's a light brown color. His eyes are amber colored as well. Claudio likes to keep to himself. Very different children I will say."

"Well I can't wait to finally see them myself today. We actually have to work now."

Jason rolled his blue eyes and smiled at his friend. They both grabbed their armor from the armor room and placed it on their body. The ceremony was due to take place in just a few minutes. The engineers and architects had already set up the platforms and gates for all of Rome to see. It was an exciting day for everyone.

When Jason and Perseus took their stances there were already thousands of people in the courtyard waiting in anticipation. The excitement was in the air and it was a beautiful day which Perseus took as a good sign. Perseus saw the herald walk up in white robes that looked clean and pristine. His curly black hair had a silver laurel in it and Perseus saw him take a deep breath before walking up to address the crowd.

"Welcome citizens of Rome! Today is the day to announce the children of Empress Annabeth and our Emperor Octavian! Welcome Marcella and Claudio, the future of Rome. They will keep the flame of our greatness strong for many more years to come!"

The citizens went into an uproar of cheers. The noise was deafening but it made Perseus smile, just a little bit. He looked over at Jason briefly and saw that he too was smiling as well. Then the royal family came out.

Queen Annabeth had on a purple toga with a gold under piece covering her left breast with her hair intricately pulled up with a golden laurel in her curly hair. She had her henna's repainted on her arms and her dark eye makeup was placed again. She had her calm and collected facade on her face as she held her two children in her arms.

Emperor Octavian looked like he had hit the jackpot. He was smiling and waving to the crowd of people. He was also in purple robes with a golden laurel in his light blonde hair. Piper walked behind the Queen with her hands placed in front of her.

Perseus finally got his first good look at the children. From the description that Jason gave him he was able to quickly distinguish Marcella and Claudio. Marcella was tugging on the Queen's robes and loose hair that framed her face. She didn't seem to mind too much and had a small smile. Claudio though was sleeping in her arms without a care in the world.

The herald announced another thing that Perseus missed and he saw Piper walk up and grab Marcella from the Queen and walk forward with the daughter. The crowd cooed and looked at the girl with awe and love. She then walked back, gave Marcella back and grabbed Claudio who was still sleeping and walked forward with him. The crowd seemed to cheer more because he was the real heir to the throne because he was a male. This was the future emperor of the Roman Empire.

There were other parts of the ceremony that Perseus couldn't really explain. He didn't know all of the customs to Roman life. He also didn't really care all that much. He just wanted to see the children of the Queen. Perseus had always loved children. He found that they were full of life and energy. They had not been corrupted by the evils set out by Pandora yet. They were still full of hope, which made Perseus happy. He always hoped that they would never be corrupted by the evils, but he knew that would never be a reality. On his travels he had always met children who were fearless and would want to play with him and his crew. He always complied for a little while pleasing them.

Sometimes he'd call his pegasus Blackjack and would teach them to ride. Thinking about his horse, he hadn't called him in years. Being the son of Poseidon, Perseus could talk and communicate with horses of all kinds. He had rescued Blackjack from a band of rogue pirates and had become his master ever since. The last time he talked to his horse, he said he would only call if he was in dire need to help. And that time had not come yet.

All of a sudden an ear piercing scream escaped the crowd. People went scattering as a group of men in clay play masks clawed their way up with swords and other weapons alike. Their faces were covered but they were killing anyone in their way. The guards were already engaged in fighting but were cut down. Perseus realized that these were professionals.

Jason and Perseus made eye contact before running towards the royal family and covering them. Perseus tried to count how many were part of this cult but found that in the chaos these men seemed to blend in with the crowd of people. Perseus cursed under his breath and pulled out his sword to start and fight off these people. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Queen Annabeth whisper to Piper and hand her children to her before whipping out her dagger and entering the fight. He had actually never seen her fight before, but she was a sight to behold.

Even with the three of them together fighting it just wasn't enough. There were too many masked men to fight all at once. Jason let out a scream and crumpled down before being dragged away by the masked man who knocked him out. Perseus let out a growl and fought harder.

_Perseus_, a voice echoed in his head.

It had been many years since he heard that voice, but he would recognize it anywhere. It was his father Poseidon.

_Perseus you have to listen to me. You are not needed here in Rome at this time. Run, run and call your pegasus to bring you to Sparta. You are needed there. Something is happening and you are a part of it. Go now! _

The Queen looked over at him for a split second. The gray eyes that he had come to love were piercing into his soul. It was like she knew that he had to leave. They had a silent conversation with each other for a second before she turned back to fighting and Perseus fled.

As he ran he stripped off the golden helmet and breastplate that was weighing him down. He closed his eyes as he ran through the chaotic streets of Rome and whistled as loud as he could. Even as he was running, Perseus could hear the scream of the Queen as she fought her way. It gave him goosebumps when he heard it and he knew that she was now defeated and had crumpled under the masked cult.

Perseus had no idea why his father had finally decided to contact him. Rome had fallen into chaos with it's people turning mad killing each other in cold blood. Perseus had been a guardian of this great city for so long, but now it was time for him to leave. Perseus knew that if he ever left, it was unlikely that he would ever come back to a life here. He would go back to Greece and live the life of a nomadic sailor, out on the open seas where he truly belonged. If he were to ever come back by sheer chance, it would be years down the road.

_Poseidon you asked me to leave. Now you must guide me to where you want me to be_, Perseus said in his mind.

He knew his father was listening to him. He always was. Perseus was pushing his way through the crowd trying to further himself from the epicenter of the problem. He had a sneaking suspicion that something was going on in Rome, and now it was starting to fall apart piece by piece. Perseus might not have been Roman, and he never really got attached to places, but he loved Rome. It had been his home for eight years, and he had made great friends in this place. Now he was leaving it all because Poseidon told him to.

A shadow came across Perseus causing him to look up. The shadow of a horse descended upon the streets causing more screams of panic to erupt among the people. Perseus sighed in relief, ran and jumped up on his horse.

"No time to explain! Fly!" Perseus yelled.

The black pegasus neighed in response and lifted up into the sky. As he ascended he saw the chaos from a new light. Dozens of bodies were littered on the street dead, crimson blood was washing the streets and hands of people. Fires were being erupted, but even as Perseus went farther from the city, the screams of panic and pain could be heard.

_It's about time you called in your favor. I've been very bored these past few years_, Blackjack said.

Perseus smiled at his horse and patted his fur. "I only called you because my father told me to leave."

Where do you plan on going?

"Take me to Sparta," Perseus said.

Blackjack neighed and reared his head. _Why are you going there of all places? _

His horse seemed confused and even a tad disgusted which made Perseus stifle a little laugh. He was still trying to process what was happening though.

"I don't know. Apparently I have some business to attend to there though."

Blackjack snorted and nodded his head in response. _Whatever you say master._

The pegasus' black wings spread even more and he shot up higher into the sky and the clouds making the traveling time go faster. This gave plenty of time for Perseus to try and figure out what exactly was going on and how he played a part in it all.

* * *

Annabeth's direct orders were echoing inside of Piper's head. She had given her the twins and told her to run and get out of Rome safely. Piper was terrified at what was happening but she managed to steel herself and follow Annabeth's orders. This was a life or death situation for everyone.

She grabbed some guards and told her to get her a safe passage out of Rome using the underground tunnels built years ago. Piper had no idea how to navigate them but she figured she would manage. As she made her way out of the palace her arm was grabbed by someone. Piper almost dropped kicked the person who had a grip on her thinking that she was about to be murdered. When she saw who it was, it made her feel a little calm. First off, it was a woman, and secondly she was not masked like the people in the cult were.

She had golden brown hair that was curled tightly and dark skin that she had only seen in people from Libya. Her eyes were like gold and she knew from the descriptions that Jason had given her that this was the seer Hazel. Piper tightened her grip on the twins who still had no idea what was happening.

"What do you want?" Piper asked in panic.

"I'm Hazel of the Levesque-" the seer started.

"I know who you are. What do you want?" Piper asked again in a stronger voice.

Her golden eyes locked into Pipers with a deadly serious face. She grabbed her arm.

"I know how to get out of here safely. I can bring you a safe passage out of Rome with Marcella and Claudio safe from harm."

"How can you do that seer?"

"I may not be from Rome, but my father is Pluto. I know underground tunnels like the back of my hand. I am your only way of making it out of here alive, I swear it."

Piper just stared at the dark seer for a moment. She quickly looked around at her surroundings and nodded towards Hazel.

"There is no time to lose."

Hazel grabbed her arm and they started walking briskly through the crowds of Rome. Hazel moved her hands in a gesture that made Piper feel tingly.

"What are you doing Seer?" she asked.

"I am masking our presence from the people. They cannot see you or I and it's better if they do not. This cult is not one to be messed with. We will be meeting up with my half-brother who will be able to guide us through the tunnels as well."

"Is he the son of Pluto as well?" Piper asked.

Hazel turned her head so that Piper could only see the profile of her face. Hazel had a soft smile that was graced on her face. It made her seem trustworthy.

"Son of Hades actually. He's at our rendezvous spot where I will take you to Gallia where you will be safe with me."

The mist that Hazel placed over Piper seemed to make the twins sleepy. They were both asleep without a care in the world. Piper was glad because having two crying babies would blow their cover. As they weaved their way through Rome, Piper saw the masked men on every corner and she was afraid that she would get slaughtered next. These men were out for anarchy and would kill anyone. But it was like they were invisible.

Once they were out of the main city and into the country it was safer. There were guards patrolling the streets with their weapons ready so Hazel kept up the invisibility spell that she had going. Hazel seemed to know exactly where she was going. Once they actually got to the place the sun was already halfway over the horizon about to get ready for Diana to take over. It was a cave that was inside a small hill. Leaning against it was a man with black hair and eyes. He had olive skin and was wearing all black. He was wearing clothes that were strange to Piper but she didn't question it.

The trick vanished and Hazel hugged the mysterious man. They exchanged a few words before the two of them walked over to Piper. The man was tall, and a little intimidating but Piper stood her ground.

"This is Nico my half-brother. He will help escort you and the twins to a safe place with me."

"The honor is mine Lady Piper. I will help a friend of Hazel's. Let's begin shall we?"

They all walked towards the entrance of the cave where there were sacks of food and water for the journey. Nico picked up something black and gave it to Piper. Hazel took Marcella and Claudio from her arms so she could take the thing Nico was giving her. Piper realized that her arms were sore from carrying the babies for so long. She eyed the piece of cloth and looked back up at Nico.

"What exactly is this?"

"A cloak so we don't get caught. Some of these tunnels will end and we will be out in public before entering another one. We only go out in public at night. This cult has taken control over Rome. Who knows if they have people all over this empire looking for these two," he said pointing to the twins.

"Thank you."

Nico just nodded in response. Piper received the babies again from Hazel. She had something in her hands. She tied the black cloak over herself and put the hood up.

"Carrying two babies will be tiresome after a while. Have these to help you out," Hazel offered.

Hazel put it around her shoulder. "It will carry the twins for you without tiring your arms out. Do not worry it is safe to use. Marcella and Claudio won't be hurt by it. Watch."

Hazel took the twins from Piper's arms again and put them in the pouch. They seemed perfectly fine and it made Piper's life easier. She gave a thankful smile and hugged the dark woman.

"Thank you."

Hazel nodded back. "We will travel inside the tunnels a little bit tonight. Stop and then continue on tomorrow. It will take a few weeks at least but with the underground skills we have, it won't be too long."

The two children of the Underworld picked up the bags of stuff and placed it on their backs. Hazel closed her gold eyes and raised her hands. Tunnels formed under her hand and they started their journey underground.

Piper was amazed at the power they possessed. Nico gave off this dark and mysterious aura that unsettled her just a little bit. But he was with Hazel and they were helping Piper out. Hazel would raise her hand and more tunnels would form. She always kept a hand on the side so she knew where to go. It was amazing.

The children started to wake up and Hazel made some toys and teething tools to occupy the twins while they walked. Nico had a torch lit and was guiding the way with Hazel right next to him. Occasionally they would make small talk but it was mostly quiet between the trio. Piper was okay with that. She didn't really like awkward small talk. She was content with just walking and following the brother and sister. The solitude of being underground gave Piper enough time to think.

She felt bad that she had left Jason all alone in Rome. But he was doing his duty by protecting it as best as he could. She couldn't stand around and wait for him forever. Her duty was to protect Annabeth's children at all costs. And this was what it would take. She would have to somehow get in contact with Annabeth after she arrives in Gallia to notify that her children are in fact okay. She would also have to notify Jason to let him know that she's okay. There was the possibility that he was dead, but Piper would know if he was dead or not. She would have a feeling.

When Piper had told Annabeth that she was going to visit her father, she lied. She hated her father and would never willingly go with him anywhere. Instead her and Jason had gotten married in secret. They had been together for years and they had decided on her birthday all those months ago that they would finally get married for good. She had hoped that it would leave to a nice, peaceful life as a regular citizen of Rome. And look how nice that came out.

She was visited by her mother Aphrodite in a dream the day they got married. She was happy for her daughter and gave the blessing of the love goddess herself that she approved of the marriage between Piper and Jason. She loved the fact that it was a secret love. In her words, it was her favorite kind of love. Now she and Jason are separated for gods knows how long.

"Nico I have a question," Piper asked.

He turned his head towards Piper and nodded while still walking forward. Hazel seemed to have an interested glint in her eyes.

"Since your father is Hades, can you tell when someone is dead?"

"Only if I know the person well," he responded.

"Do you know Jason?" she asked.

Nico seemed to freeze up for a second before he kept walking. There was a thick silence between the three of them.

"Yes why?"

"Is he dead?" Piper managed to keep her voice from cracking at the end. She had to stay strong.

The trio stopped and she saw Nico closed his eyes. His face looked even more mysterious illuminated by the torch light. After a few seconds he opened them and looked Piper straight in the eye.

"He's not dead. Don't worry."

Piper let out a sigh of relief that she didn't even know she was holding in. Hazel was a step behind Nico now and she gave Piper a smile. Unlike her brother, Hazel had a warm and inviting aura that surrounded her. But she was just as mysterious as Nico was, just in her own way.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone," she whispered. She winked at Piper who was stunned.

Piper had a feeling she knew what she meant and was shocked at what was just said. She should've known she would know though. Hazel was a seer after all. Piper just pursed her lips and kept walking with the brother and sister.

Since it was dark everywhere, Piper had no idea how long she had been underground with the two of them. She wasn't sure if time was moving faster or slower. All she cared about was getting away from that godsforsaken city. Piper just needed to focus on her job. She couldn't let Annabeth down again. She felt like she has too many times already. Annabeth was a born mother. She loved her children more than she loved anything else. It wasn't often that Annabeth showed that much care for people. Annabeth had given the motherly duties over to Piper because she trusted her to take care of her pride and joy. And Piper would be cast to Tartarus if she let her down again. She won't let it happen.

Hazel and Nico stopped.

"We'll rest here for the night. But we'll be up again in a few hours. Good night," Nico said.

He laid down on the ground and was out like a light. Hazel put out the fire making it complete darkness around the trio.

"Thank you again Hazel," Piper said as she laid the infants next to her on the ground. They were already asleep again.

She heard the soft footsteps of Hazel come over to her and sit down next to Piper. She whispered something that Piper couldn't understand to the infants.

"They will sleep peacefully tonight. And Piper it was no problem. Perseus is a friend. And I would do anything to help people who need it. I might not trust Annabeth too much, but I see she loves her children very much. It would be a sin to let them get killed. Even Annabeth doesn't deserve to go through that again."

Hazel's voice had a calming factor over it. It wasn't like Piper's charmspeak. It was different somehow and Piper liked it.

"It's time to rest. We have a long few weeks ahead of us," Hazel said.

Both of them nodded and went to sleep on the ground.

* * *

When Jason woke up he thought he had finally died and gone to the Underworld. He had no idea where he was and it freaked him out. His head was pounding like he had gotten trampled by a couple dozen of horses. He had never been in so much pain in his life. As his senses cleared up he realized that he wasn't tied up anywhere. He was just lying on the cold floor.

_What the fuck happened to me?_ He thought as he slowly stood up.

As he scanned his surroundings there was blood everywhere. The metallic stench was still there making Jason nauseous. He looked down and saw that he had a nasty gash on his leg that was no longer bleeding but probably had an infection starting to grow. He stumbled to his feet and leaned against the wall trying to support himself.

_I need to get to Zhang and Arellano_, was the first thought he had.

They were the praetors and leaders of the public. If he could get to them, they could tell him what the hell was happening. All he remembered was chaos breaking loose and fighting with someone before getting slammed. Everything else he was left in the dark with. He shook off the pins and needles and started to walk. Even though he had been knocked out, he had enough common sense not to walk straight out the door. He realized that he was in the palace, towards the end so he could go out the backdoor and down into City Hall.

As he was about to exit, he saw masked guards patrolling. As one walked by he quickly hid behind a column. He had no idea who they were but something bad had happened while he was gone. And he needed answers fast. Jason still had his armor on and his imperial gold sword on him. As another guard walked by he grabbed him by the toga and killed him. He removed the clay mask and undressed him. If he had anyway of escaping this place, he would have to blend in.

He got dressed and tied to mask on his face. He could barely see out of the mask. Jason figured that these men were trained to fight with these masks on professionally. He didn't think he would be able to fight at his full potential with this. He walked from behind the column and patrolled like normal.

As Jason made his way to the back entrance he was stopped.

"Where you going Agelaus?" the other masked man asked.

Jason stopped and his mind was whirling a mile a minute. He had to think fast and hope that the other guy didn't notice his voice being different.

"My time is off. Leocritus will be taking over for me shortly," Jason responded.

There was a few seconds where Jason didn't think it would work and he would have to fight him off. But he turned around and the other masked man just nodded in approval. Jason continued to walk out and breathed a sigh of relief.

The streets were empty of people which Jason found eerily weird. Other masked men were patrolling the streets as well. They would nod at Jason when he walked by and he would return the gesture. It gave Jason goosebumps just seeing the streets devoid of any action. He had never seen Rome like this in all his years. These masked men managed to take over Rome within a matter of a few days. Jason hated them, but couldn't help but be a little bit impressed as well. When he arrived at City Hall he walked up the steps. Surprisingly no one was patrolling it which Jason found a little suspicious.

He took off the mask and threw it away. Being former Praetor Jason knew that there was a special knock to get inside City Hall when the doors were closed. It was like muscle memory. He knocked three times, paused did it twice again before doing it four times. There was a moment where he didn't think anyone was inside. But the door opened up a crack revealing some of Praetor Arellano's face. When she saw who it was the door opened, she grabbed him by the strap of his armor and dragged him inside.

"Oh my gods! Jason thank gods you're not dead!" she exclaimed.

She quickly hugged him and dragged Jason to the back of city hall. She did the special Praetor knock on the wall revealing a door. They both walked in and it sealed itself behind them. It revealed another big room where the other Praetor was sitting. Praetor Zhang looked at Jason before standing up and crushing him in a bear hug as well. He said the same thing that Praetor Arellano had said before.

The trio sat down and Jason rubbed his head before looking back at the two Praetors before him.

"What the hell happened?" was all he asked.

Both of them looked at each other with grave expressions written on their faces. They looked very worried, which worried Jason.

"This masked cult has taken Empress Annabeth hostage and killed Emperor Octavian. They are in control of the state right now until we find a way to get the Empress back in our custody."

"What?! How could this happen?" Jason exclaimed.

Praetor Zhang shook his head and had his lips pursed. "We think that this cult has been planning this attack for years. We don't know who the leader is. We just know that these members have been hiding under our noses for this long and we must put a stop to them soon or Rome will fall."

"Why kill the Emperor though? Why hold Empress Annabeth hostage? It doesn't make any sense."

"We don't know why. I think this is an anarchist group who want's to play unpredictable. I think it's a game to them. They know the Empress is smart and cunning. I think they want to see how she gets herself out of this situation," Praetor Arellano said.

"Where are the twins are they okay?"

"Piper had taken them before the group could get their hands on them and kill them. I was informed by my friend Nico that he and his sister were taking Piper and the children somewhere safe and far from here. There has been no new on whether or not they're dead, so I am assuming they're not," she continued.

"And Perseus?"

"Went rogue I assume. Witnesses report seeing him go on a black pegasus and fled the city. I'm assuming to Greece. We can try and get in contact with him, but it could be dangerous. Iris Messaging would be the best way to go. Quick and can't be intercepted by these rebels," Praetor Zhang explained.

This was too much for Jason to handle at once. How could a team of anarchists have total control over the great city of Rome in such a small amount of time? It just didn't make sense. The leader would have to be extremely smart and talented to pull off something like this. As Jason thought about it more, some pieces were being placed together. Piper, months ago mentioned something about a rebel group. This was probably them. Jason looked up and made eye contact with the Praetors.

"Zhang, Reyna I think I have an idea who the leader is."

Both of them moved forward towards Jason to hear what he had to say. Reyna gestured to Jason to continue.

"The leader of this cult, he goes by Antinous. Like the main suitor in the Odyssey, he is the ring leader. The masked men, they all go by names of suitors. We don't have real identities, but it's a start."

"What other names have you heard Jason?"

"There's men named Leocritus and Agelaus. That's all I know. But we can keep searching. I'll go undercover and try and figure out what's happening."

"Jason that is extremely dangerous. We might want to wait it out for a little to see what's happening. We need a real plan of action on how to get the Empress free from the grasps of these anarchists. We need more people who can plan," Reyna warned.

Leo, the blacksmith that Piper had befriended was the first person to come to Jason's mind. That guy was a genius. He would know how to get the Empress out and could set traps to get her free.

"I know someone who could help."

"And who might they be?"

"Leo, son of Hephaestus. This guy, I swear is a genius amongst geniuses. I promise he will come up with something to get the Empress free."

Zhang raised an eyebrow at Jason when he mentioned the blacksmith. "Leo? The blacksmith?" he didn't seemed too pleased to be working with him.

"If he can help Rome rise from this chaotic state, then so be it. You have a day to get him to cooperate with us Jason," Zhang stated.

"It won't take too long to convince him," Jason said with confidence.

"I hope not," Zhang murmured.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Spring and April everyone! I know that I said that updates would be kinda quick, but y'know I just gotta be in the mood to write a chapter, and I usually just find one weekend every month and write out a chapter for you. So here it is, Chapter 9. If you have anything to say or any ideas, PM or review me! I'll take them into consideration. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

When Annabeth woke up, it felt like she'd been dragged through the Colosseum dirt face first by horses. Her head pounded and right under her eyes pulsed and felt pressurized. The room she was in was dark and damp with no windows to provide some natural sunlight and warmth. She was in a wooden chair with her wrists and ankles bound tightly by rope that was chaffing away at her skin irritably. Her curly blonde hair, once shiny like gold was now getting greasy and losing it's lush.

She's been held captive in this room for days. How many days, she didn't know because there was no way to tell time. She was constantly worrying about her children and whether or not they were safe. Annabeth couldn't bear the thought of losing her children again to an attack on her home. It just didn't seem fair that history would repeat itself so soon for her. But Annabeth trusted Piper with her life which was why she told her to run with her twins far away as possible. This entire situation was a sense of déjà vu for Annabeth. And this was something she really did not need reminding of.

The only real outside contact she's gotten was when those masked idiots would bring her food and water. She'd snidely point out that her hands were tied up and they'd feed the food to her. She's never felt so insulted in her entire life! If she was feeling particularly bitter she'd drink some water and spit on their masks startling them. They would growl in anger before dumping the food on the floor for the rats to eat later. Annabeth had a feeling they were under orders not to harm her. Why? She wasn't quite sure herself. She'd been waiting for days now to meet the ringleader of this whole conspiracy. She figured that if he kept her alive and not Octavian, he would want her for something. There's a method to everyone's madness Annabeth had learned quickly in life. She should know, she's the best example of that saying. So she sat waiting patiently in the dark for the masked man to arrive.

Annabeth tried to count the minutes to keep her mind occupied and to pass the time. When she got to forty five she finally lost count and started over again. The squeaking and scurrying of the rats feet on the stone floor distracted her. They were eating all the rotten food that was thrown at Annabeth for being stubborn and disobedient to the so called "new ruler of Rome". Practically comparing himself as the new Caesar, she scoffed at the ridiculous thought. No one would compare to Caesar, and those who tried were fools full of self-righteousness and ignorance. She pitied those idiots.

Finally she heard the sound of a lock clicking open. The dripping of the steady water echoing against the walls was enough for anyone to go crazy. Hearing another sound perked her ears up in excitement.

How sad that I get excited over new sounds, Annabeth thoughts bitterly to herself.

Two guards with those foolish theatre masks on came walking in side by side. Almost like they were guarding someone. They walked forward right in front of Annabeth who had a stone face on. She was not intimidated by these men, no matter how hard they tried. She is not easy to scare. The guards both sidestepped in both directions revealing someone else behind them. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the whole cheesiness of the situation she was in. If she wasn't tied up in a cell, she would've thought she was in a theatre play.

The man that was being guarded walked right up to Annabeth with his hands behind his back. He carried an aura of confidence and arrogance around him. The white toga he wore dragged along the dirty floor making the hem of the toga brown instead of white. He was wearing a stone mask that was angry looking. A classic Greek Theatre mask, Annabeth observed. She immediately found that suspicious. The rest of the masks she saw were of Roman origin no doubt in her mind. Why was this one different? Questions filled her head and were whirling around like one of Poseidon's hurricanes.

His tan hand came out from behind his back and he touched Annabeth's face. She turned her head with a disgust look adorning her face. She growled at him making the masked leader retract his hand from her face. He let out a laugh that seemed blocked from the mask.

"They always said you were a spitfire. Even after kidnapping you, you still have that spark inside," he said with malice.

Annabeth didn't want to talk yet. It wasn't the right time for her to say anything. She wanted to see what else this man wanted from her. Annabeth knew she had to play it strategically, and no one was better than her.

He was walking around her chair. The leather sandals clopping down on the stone floor echoing in the silence that she was giving him. The two guards were standing still in the corner not daring to interfere with the interaction between the two powerful leaders.

"You're probably wondering why I decided to keep you and kill your husband? Right, Annabeth?" he asked with a teasing and condescending voice.

Her temper was building up quickly and she would strike him soon. But she kept her stone glare at him not saying anything. This just caused him to laugh once more.

"The silent treatment huh Annabeth? You didn't strike me as one to be quiet, especially when I dent your pride and honor. Well, I guess even you can surprise me."

"What do you want Tristan?" She finally asked breaking the silence.

Her voice was strong and calm as she finally struck him down. She knew she couldn't do it physically given she is bound by ropes, but she could do it verbally and mess with his head; her specialty. He froze and his body went stiff and rigid like he'd been dropped in an ice bath. She wanted to see how far he would go to deny the fact that she's known all along who the leader of the anarchist group was. He turned to face her and she could practically feel the anger and hostility radiating off of him. His fists were clenched in rage.

"How do you know who I am?" he demanded.

She gave a laugh. Annabeth loved how she was able to turn the tables so fast with one simple statement. Tristan no longer had power, she had taken it from him without even getting up from her chair.

"You should know that nothing gets away from me. I know everything that happens in Rome and within her borders. Did you really think you'd get away with this much power for long? Please Tristan that would be ignorant, and I know you're far from that."

Tristan crouched down so he was inches from her face. She could see the light brown eyes that belonged to him from the eye holes in his stone mask. It was obvious that he was scared and angry.

"I made sure that no one would know who we were. I took every precaution there was. Even the Emperor didn't know of us!"

"The Emperor was a fool! He wouldn't know what the difference between a dagger and a sword if it hit him in the face! You think he was running this empire? Hmm?" She said in anger.

Tristan moved his head back a little at her outburst. He didn't say anything for a few moments before shaking his head.

"Of course he is. He's the Emperor. Who else but him would bring Rome to it's glory?"

"Then you are just as ignorant as the rest are. You men know nothing of ruling and glory. Take off that damn mask. You look like a fool with it on and I can't take you seriously."

Hesitantly Tristan took of his mask revealing his handsome face. He had a tan complexion with curly black hair and warm brown eyes. Before he became a senator, he was the best theatre actor in all of Rome. Everyone loved him, even if being an actor was looked down upon in society. He was different. Got the attention of Aphrodite and had a daughter with her who was just as beautiful as the goddess.

"Now what do you want from me Tristan? I know you didn't keep me alive for nothing," Annabeth asked getting back to the point.

His tall body stood up straight. He was no longer crouching in Annabeth's face. She was glad, she didn't want him so close to her.

"Well I'm going to take you as my new wife of course. Marrying the Empress so I could be the new Emperor of Rome."

Annabeth felt anger coursing through her blood. She would never let that happen to her again if it was the last thing she did. Annabeth desperately wished that she could break out of her bonds and kill the man in front of her already.

"You better watch yourself. The last time a man took me as his wife, it didn't end so well for him," she growled.

He turned around and smiled at her. He had unnaturally white teeth that shone brightly in the dark room.

"I'm not like Emperor Octavian. I'll be more careful," he said nonchalantly.

She arched an eyebrow and glared at the man in front of him. He was trying to grab the power back from her and not seemed scared. What he didn't know was that she always had it.

"You are stepping into a very dangerous game. If you dare try anything on me I will make sure you will lose. We Greeks believe in a fate worse than death. What would happen if something were to happen to your precious daughter?"

He had a fire in his eyes that was not there before. She had struck an emotional and personal cord within the man. Manipulating men was just far too easy.

"You don't know where she is! I know she's fled the city with your children. You wouldn't dare kill her," he growled.

"Don't test me. I have connections everywhere, a web so intricately weaved that not even the smartest of scholars would be able to solve it. If I so desired I could track her down from this very seat and kill her. Then you'd be left with nothing but sorrow and pain. _A fate worse than death_.

"How would your daughter react when she finds out that you're behind this chaos? She hates you to begin with. Finding this little secret out would just add to the flame of destruction. I could let it slip and then really end your relationship with your only daughter," she continued.

It wasn't really a bluff, she would do it if it was really necessary to continue on with her plan. She didn't want it to come down to killing Piper though. So she would have to come up with something else. Tristan looked beyond angry, and she could see the fear in his brown eyes. No matter how hard he tried to hide it. He pointed a finger at her and growled.

"You haven't seen the last of me," he growled.

She just gave him a tight smile and a slight tilt of her head to the side. Annabeth knew she looked innocent which made the man in front of her even more angry.

"Do not take my warning lightly. You've entered a dangerous game with me that you will not win."

He stormed out without even calling for his guards. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he left them with her. She turned her head towards the men who were still standing up straight and looking forward.

"Guards come forward to me," she demanded.

Both of the masked men walked over to Annabeth. Their colorful masks were bright to look at and very different from Tristan's. She smiled at the two men who she knew.

"Take off your masks Eurymachus and Agelaus. There is no need to hide any longer," she stated.

The two men ripped off their masks revealing a blonde man with a slight scar over his lip and a strong man who looked oriental in ethnicity. Two close colleagues of hers that she sent to word to help take down this organization. Of course she had others working for her as well, but she trusted these two men the most.

"Zhang Fai, Jason great to see you two again. I'm glad you have gotten my word about infiltrating. Really not as hard as it looks right men?"

Zhang Fai bowed down to her with his arm over his chest. She always liked the respect he's given her.

"We would do anything to help preserve the empire Empress Annabeth. You are our only hope at this point," he stated.

"How much longer do we need to stay undercover? We could just rescue you right now," Jason asked.

Annabeth thought about it for a few moments. A million different ways on how to go about this situation ran in her mind. She gave a tight smile to the men in front of her.

"Give it until the next full moon. That is in three days time. Then kill off Tristan and the rest of these members minus the one's loyal to me. I know you know which ones are because I gave the list of names to Reyna and you Zhang Fai."

Both men put their masks back on again before bowing to the Annabeth. She knew that Leo had gotten word to these men to help formulate a plan. He had created traps and had Zhang Fai and Jason place them all over the place in the night. They would trigger when a certain word is said by either men. It was the flawless escape plan to eliminate the enemy and take control over again.

"You are dismissed men," she said.

As the men walked out and locked the door again, Annabeth was stuck with the sounds of water dripping and her thoughts.

* * *

As he was riding up above the clouds, Perseus tried to figure out this enigma that he had somehow became a part of. There were so many things happening at once, so rapidly that he could barely keep track of the events that occurred. The voice of Poseidon echoed inside of his mind, repeating the words over and over again like a mantra. It should've driven him crazy by now, but for some reason it didn't.

Perseus flew on his pegasus until sunset. The Mare Nostrum was glittering as the sun was setting over the horizon. It was almost blinding, but breathtakingly beautiful to look at. He yearned to just dive in to the water and swim in it. Be back in his home territory, where he truly belonged. But he knew that there was other business to attend to and he hoped that this conflict would blow over quickly and he can finally have some well deserved peace and quiet. Maybe even try to find his parents again, if they were still alive.

The Peloponnese came into view changing the scenery. Now Perseus had a view of the rocky terrain that made farming so difficult in Greece. They relied heavily on imports from their former colonies, well now the Roman Empire since they had taken over basically everything in the western world. It was weird for him to see his former home. It had been so long that time had seemed to corrode his memories of this place. But now he was back and had to figure out his purpose for being back in Greece.

_Sparta is in sight master. I am about to dive in, hold on_, Blackjack spoke in Perseus' mind.

He just nodded and grabbed his pegasus' black mane tighter for better grip. He folded in his black wings and dove down at high speeds hurtling them towards the ground. Perseus had never been afraid of high speeds or heights. He seemed to like the thrill factor that his life has given him. When they finally reached the ground Blackjack spread his wings out wide again and came in for a smooth landing right in the middle of the city-state.

Since it was just about sunset, people were starting to wind down for the day. Some were walking together to their neighbors hut for a party that would be getting underway. Some were already heading to bed in drunken stupors. But one thing they all had in common was they were all startled by Perseus' abrupt entrance. There were stifled gasps and screams from the citizens. Many took out their weapons and were in a fighting stance already. Perseus patted Blackjack on the back signalling his thanks.

_I'll get you some apples later,_ Percy promised him.

He reared his head up and down in approval and took flight leaving Perseus in the middle of the streets of Sparta. He held his hands up showing that he meant no harm. That didn't seem to calm the citizens at all.

"I was sent here by Poseidon, he told me I was needed here. For what I do not know, but could you take me to your king?" he asked the crowd.

One man stood up in a straight position and walked forward confronting Perseus. He still had his sword drawn out but it wasn't pointed it at him. He had a hard and weathered face covered with scars that ran deep and wide. His brown beard was shaggy along with his long hair. His blue eyes were piercing into Perseus'.

"You are not welcome here foreigner. How do you expect us to believe you that Lord Poseidon sent you here?" he challenged.

"I promise you that I am not lying. In fact I will swear on the Styx that he sent me here to talk business. Could you please take me to your king? It's important," Perseus declared.

As he swore on the Styx thunder boomed in the background solidifying the oath that if broken could result in his death. He knew that he was not lying and would be safe from harm. The man's hard blue eyes were still looking at Perseus, but his body language wasn't as stiff as it was before. After a few moments the man but his sword back in it's sheath and he turned his back to Perseus.

"Very well. If you try anything and cause harm to Sparta, I will make you my personal slave."

Perseus got the message loud and clear. He followed the Spartan down the streets towards the residence of one of their kings. He didn't know which one he would be speaking to, but if he maybe had a clue as to why Perseus was here, it would be helpful to him. The two men walked up some stairs towards the doors. Surprisingly, there were no guards there in front of the doors like there was in Rome.

The Spartan entered the palace with ease and navigated his way through the halls like he's been there a thousand times. They were both silent with only their footsteps echoing against the walls. As they came across another set of doors, the Spartan knocked on the door three times before standing up straight with his hands behind his back. Perseus took that as his cue to do the same position.

The doors swung open with a man with auburn hair to his shoulders, light brown eyes and covered with freckles on his face. He wore traditional Spartan clothing and had a muscular build to him. He looked at the Spartan that brought Perseus to the palace in the first place and nodded his head in respect to the man. Then he turned to Perseus with a wary look in his light brown eyes. He looked him up and down with an eyebrow raised.

"Avel who is this man you've brought with you and what does he want?" the auburn haired man asked. His voice was deep and strong.

The man who Perseus just learned was named Avel bowed to the strong auburn haired man. He held his arm out towards Perseus.

"He claims that Lord Poseidon has sent him for business here. What it is exactly I do not know. But he swore on the styx the truth and he was not killed on the spot. I think it is wise Ptolemy to let him in to see Tharin."

The auburn man named Ptolemy looked Perseus up and down once more before curtly nodding once.

"You are an honorable man Avel. I will take your word on this man that stands before me. Come, let me get you a place to sleep and you may talk to my brother at dawn."

Ptolemy stood to the side and gestured Perseus to come inside with him. He kept eye contact with the Spartan and nodded in thanks to the man. Avel was dismissed and the door was shut closed. Ptolemy looked a lot calmer behind the doors, but Perseus could still see the little tension in his shoulders.

"What's your name foreigner?" he asked.

"Perseus. My father Poseidon sent me here telling me that I was needed here. I do not know why, but I'm hoping to find out soon," Perseus explained.

Ptolemy turned around and he had a curious look on his face. He didn't seem harmful or dangerous at this moment Perseus observed, but he knew that he could be deadly as a viper if he felt the need to be. He crossed his light brown arms across his chest never breaking eye contact with Perseus.

"It's interesting, we also got some visitors claiming that they needed our help today. Perhaps you know them?" he asked with curiosity lacing his voice.

Perseus scratched the back of his neck with his eyebrows scrunched together. There were many people in Greece and the Peloponnese. He doubted that he knew the people Ptolemy was referencing. But he shrugged his shoulders.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Thalia and Luke from Eretria. They claimed the same as you Perseus, which I believe can't be some kind of coincidence. You three will have an audience with my brother Tharin in the morning."

They walked in front of a wooden door. Ptolemy stared at it for a few seconds, almost hesitant to open the door up. After a few seconds he finally did gesturing for Perseus to go inside.

"I apologize if this room is a little dirty. We don't get many people visiting the King's house very often. It's been years since this room has been used. But it's yours for the night Perseus," Ptolemy said softly.

He placed a hand on the Spartan's shoulder. His light brown eyes stared deeply into Perseus' and had a sad look in them. Perseus didn't want to force him to open up the door to a room that obviously meant something to him.

"My brother, it's okay. I do not have to stay in this room because I can see that it means something to you. I will be fine sleeping out on the steps until dawn. Do not feel obligated to treat me well," Perseus said in a soft voice.

Ptolemy gently took Perseus' hand off his shoulder with a soft smile on his face.

"Thank you for your concern, but it really is alright. This room used to be my wife's before she passed and I couldn't bear to go inside. But now I think is the right time for it to finally do some good use, I know she would want it that way. Goodnight Perseus, may the gods be with you."

They nodded in respect for each other before parting ways. He gently closed the door and walked inside the room. There was a fine layer of dust forming over everything. He took his finger and wiped some of it away before throwing it into the air. The room had a simplicity to it. There was only a desk, a chair and a bed. Nothing lavish or luxurious. He liked the way it was the bare minimum, he wouldn't expect it from a royal of Sparta. The bed was still perfectly made, all the blankets tucked in and the pillows sitting on top perfectly.

As Perseus made his way to the bed, he felt his foot touch something. He immediately looked down and saw a wicker basket. It was right in front of the window, the moonlight shining brightly down on it. He bent down and picked it up carefully. He was confused as to what it was for at first, but as he kept looking at all the little details he realized what it really was.

It was a baby basket.

Perseus' breath hitched at the realization. The blankets that once had bright colors had faded into light pastel ones. The little pillow still had the indentation where the babe's head once laid rest to. It was beautifully woven, obviously a master had done the craftsmanship. Little baby toys were inside the basket. Perseus wanted to pick one up, but he was afraid to do so. He was worried enough that he was touching a baby basket that had been untouched in what seems like years. But then something on a rattle caught Perseus' eye. It was gold and written in greek, something he had not read in quite some time. In the moonlight it gave off a sort of glow. He gently placed the basket on the bed and picked up the rattle.

The words were written in Doric Greek, which was not his native tongue. Growing up in Chios he learned one of the many variations of Greek, his was Ionic greek. But after years of nomadic sailing, he was able to pick up the different dialects and could roughly read and speak it. It took Perseus a few minutes to translate the inscription written in gold on the rattle.

It read: _Cyrene, my blessing and goddess. _

The name Cyrene was familiar to Perseus. He knew it from somewhere and it had a jarring impact in his mind. He closed his eyes concentrating hard on the name Cyrene and it's link to everything. Suddenly, like Zeus had opened up the skies inside of him the connection came together and Perseus dropped the rattle in shock. It fell to the ground and it's fragile shell cracked open breaking the rattle.

Perseus hastily dropped to the ground picking up the pieces of the rattle he just broke. A plethora of thoughts were whirling around in his mind. He looked down at the broken rattle with shock. The moonlight shining down upon his hands illuminating everything.

"This is where Annabeth lived," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Piper didn't know how long she'd been underground with Hazel and Nico. There was no means of keeping track of time down here. It could've been days or weeks and Piper would never know.

The twins didn't seem to mind being down here all too much. They would play with each other, or with Piper's hair to keep them entertained. Occasionally they'd have to stop so she could feed them properly before moving forward. Hazel and Nico didn't seem to mind all too much.

As they continued forward in the darkness Piper finally decided to ask the question that has been on her mind. "Do you know how much longer by any chance?"

"It should be any day now. We've been traveling for a few weeks; the end is coming Piper," Hazel reassured nicely.

Piper just nodded accepting the answer. Both of the twins were asleep in their little makeshift cradles Hazel had created for her at the beginning of their journey. Piper couldn't wait to breathe fresh air and see the sunlight after only seeing darkness for so long. When she is out there, she can finally try and communicate with Jason to tell him that she was alright and for him to tell Annabeth, if she was still alive, that her children are in safe hands.

Both Nico and Hazel stopped making Piper almost crash into them. She walked up next to Hazel who had a deep look of concentration written on her face. Nico looked impassive, the same as always.

"This is the end of the tunnel. When we emerge out of the cave, there might be some nomads that set up camp there. We are in tribal areas now, where my people had lived for many years. They can be dangerous and erratic to strangers. We must all be careful," Hazel warned.

Both Nico and Piper nodded their heads, determined to face whatever is out there in the real world again. Hazel took a deep breath and pushed her arms outward, the ground moving with it leading them to a tunnel that led to the world above.

They all moved carefully up the makeshift steps that led to the cave that was above them. When all of them were safe, Hazel sealed up the tunnel again making it seem like there was nothing there at all.

The opening of the cave was in sight and it took all of Piper's willpower not to go sprinting towards the light. Instead the trio all walked calmly towards the opening. Hazel and Nico turned around to face Piper.

"We will go scouting out for potential threats first and come back to you. Do not leave this cave understood?" Nico asked in a low tone.

Piper would've felt offended that she was stuck in the cave like the weak one, but she then remembered she had the twins who were just over three months old at this point. She just nodded and let them do the dirty and dangerous work. The siblings walked out of the cave with their weapons drawn leaving Piper alone with Claudio and Marcella. She walked over to the side of the cave and sat down against the wall.

She had both babies in her lap. They were now awake and playing with her hair, their favorite activity it seemed. Both babies had inherited their mother's shocking gray eyes. Claudio's were lighter in color while Marcella's were darker, like Annabeth's always were. Marcella had the same shade of blonde hair, but was straight. Claudio though, had black straight hair which confused Piper. She didn't know where that color came from.

Looking down at the twins Piper realized something. They probably spent more time with her than their own mother. Annabeth was the best mother Piper's ever seen. She was always with them, knew when to feed them, their nap times when to change their clothes. Annabeth knew what made her children tick from the moment they were born. But that had only been for a month.

Then the coup d'etat occurred and she had sent Piper and her children far away to protect them. Piper has been acting as their mother figure for these past few weeks, and they had probably come to associate her as their mother. And the thought had warmed and broke her heart at the same time.

These children had finally started to crack down on Annabeth's stone heart. She loved them more than anything in the world. And she wouldn't be associated as their mother because she sent them away for their own protection and good. Annabeth was the epitome of a mother who loved their children unconditionally.

Piper looked down lovingly at the twins and smoothed their soft hair on their heads. Both of them seemed to stop and like a cat nudged deeper into her touch.

"I'm sure your mother misses you dearly right now. And I hope you don't forget who she is," Piper whispered.

She knew they had no idea what she was saying. It was more to comfort herself if anything. Piper didn't know how long she would be staying here with the children before it was safe to head back to Rome and deliver Annabeth's children back to her. She hoped it would be quick and blow over, but the feeling of dread settled deep in Piper's stomach. She had a feeling it would be quite some time before Annabeth saw her children again.

By the time Nico and Hazel got back, the shadows in the cave were already elongating signalling that the sun was setting over the horizon for the night. They both seemed to be happy, even Nico which was a sight to behold. Piper stood up and strapped the twins to herself again and met the siblings halfway.

"So what did you find?" Piper asked right away.

"The tribe nearby is friendly and I know one of them very well in fact. We will be with them," Hazel informed.

"They weren't too friendly with me," Nico grumbled.

Hazel just scoffed and hit her brother on the shoulder while rolling her golden eyes. There was a small smile on her face.

"That's because they're not used to men. They're okay with you Nico," Hazel said.

She then turned around towards the cave. "Let's head out before the sun sets. The walk should be just over a mile east."

They all exited the cave and Piper was greeted by green lands as far as the eye can see. To the east, where they were heading, there was a big forest that had trees soaring over a hundred feet. If the tribe was located in there, Piper felt safe because it was concealed in the trees away from strangers who didn't know how to navigate them.

By the time the sun set, they were just following the footsteps that were imprinted in the soft ground. Soon enough, they smelled smoke which meant there was fire and people nearby. They started to walk faster until they came to a little collection of makeshift huts. They were made from clay, tree branches and hay that was from the farms to the west where Piper had come from.

In the center there was a hearth fire glowing with a bunch of people huddled around it eating and chatting away. Hazel and Nico walked forward first with Piper right behind her. One of the people spotted them and stood up from their seat.

She was a woman who was tall with a short dress on and no shoes. She had tan skin and black eyes that could startle anyone. Her black hair cascaded down to her breasts and she had a circlet of leaves and flowers in her hair. She walked up to Hazel and hugged her with a smile.

They conversed in a language that Piper couldn't understand. She figured it was Hazel's native tongue. Their tribes were friendly with each other according to Hazel. Hazel turned around and beckoned Piper forward. Piper walked up next to Hazel and gave a small smile to the tall woman in front of her.

"Piper this is Hylla of the _Amazone_ tribe," Hazel introduced.

Hazel then spoke in the foreign language to Hylla introducing Piper to her. She said something with a smile to Piper and bowed her head.

"She said it's a pleasure to have you and the children with them. She will show you where your hut will be," Hazel translated.

"Tell her thank you," Piper said before following Hylla.

There was silence between the two women. The only one's making sounds were the babbles the twins were using to somehow communicate with each other. It was a strange twin language that only they could understand. It made Piper smile a little. Hylla stopped at the edge of their campsite and pointed to the hut.

She opened up the flap that led inside welcoming Piper and the twins. Piper stepped inside with Hylla right behind her. She picked up two stones and let a spark set the hearth in the middle on fire. She then opened up the flap on the top of the hut to let all the smoke out.

"I know little of your language, but you are always welcome in my tribe. Food is two huts down if you need it. There is a river just south of here for water. Goodnight," Hylla said.

Piper wished she could thank her in the language Hylla spoke. But she did not know any words. She would have to learn from Hazel one day. Piper just nodded.

"Thank you," she said softly.

A smile was on Hylla's face and she nodded before leaving Piper alone in the hut with the twins. She got the children set up in their makeshift beds. There were many blankets woven from wool in the hut. Claudio and Marcella were still in their cloth carriers, Piper figured it would more comfortable for them to stay in them. She gently placed them next to each other and covered them in the wool blanket to keep them warm tonight.

After she got herself set up on the little cot on the floor. There was a pillow filled with wool and a wool blanket for herself as well. Of course this wasn't nearly as luxurious as she was used to, but Piper didn't care at all. The _Amazone_ tribe had given her sanctuary and she was eternally grateful for that.

* * *

Jason and Zhang Fai ripped off their masks as soon as they were off duty and snuck back into the Praetors office. Who knew that wearing a clay mask all day would make you feel really hot and have sweat pouring down your face? Not Jason that's for sure. He now had a grudging respect from actors who wore these things for hours. He could never do that, not even if they paid him a million denarii for it.

The fresh air that hit his face made Jason sigh in content. He heard Zhang Fai do the same thing. They both hated this undercover job, but they really couldn't let Queen Annabeth down now.

"Tomorrow," Jason muttered.

"It can't come fast enough. We need to kill him as soon as possible. Why is she dangling him on a thread like that?" Zhang Fai asked while rubbing his face.

Jason had no clue. Queen Annabeth's mind was an enigma that he would never be able to crack. Everything she did, she does for a reason. Even if it seems ridiculous and foolish at the time, it would somehow come back into play. It was like playing a game of chess with her, and she is always a few steps ahead of her opponent.

"I don't know why, but my best guess is to keep Tristan unsuspecting of anything. She told us to kill off guards one by one. Two every hour until it is midday. Then we go to Tristan, kill him and start setting off the traps. Soon enough you and Reyna will have control over Rome. Those are the Queen's orders," Jason said.

"I will give her props on being a great strategist," Zhang Fai complimented.

"She's the best I've ever seen," Jason agreed.

As they entered the secret door, Reyna was already on the couch reading some scrolls about who knows what. When she heard the door click close she stood up and walked over to the two men.

"Are you two ready for the attack tomorrow? Remember you can't afford to mess up," She warned them with a steel voice.

She had always been like that. Always business like, always serious about her job and work. No one knows where Reyna is from, but she had migrated here alone years ago and befriended Jason. She was strong and tough as nails, like Queen Annabeth almost. But wasn't as sinister. When she became Praetor, there was an outrage about it, a woman in a man's position was unheard of. Some considered blasphemy, but Jason didn't care. She was well deserving of the merit he had bestowed upon her, and has held her own since then.

"Reyna we've been over the plan multiple times with you and with Queen Annabeth. We are ready and we know what we're doing," Jason assured.

Her black eyes pierced into Jason's making him a little uncomfortable. She had always had a scary glare that even made Jason want to squirm. But he held his ground with her looking down into her eyes. They were narrowed and she had her black eyebrows bunched together.

"Do not think your incognito skills are superb Jason. You might think you've gone unnoticed, but you never know. People are sneaky, you can't afford to put a hundred percent of trust into anything. Just remember that tomorrow. You too Zhang Fai," she warned.

Both nodded in respect to the woman in front of them. Jason knew not to take her warning lightly. Reyna was usually spot on with her advice. She stood up straighter with her hands behind her back.

"Well I think you two should get some rest. The fate of Rome is in your hands tomorrow and I want you to be in peak condition. Goodnight," Reyna said dismissing them.

Jason and Zhang Fai bid their ways and Jason headed down a small hallway into his sleeping chambers. Jason would probably be too anxious to actually get some sleep tonight. Too many things were going on in his mind. Too much has happened in a short period of time. But he knew one thing for sure, he would not let Rome down.

This has been his home for his entire life. They had taken him in and made him who he is today. Made him a strong soldier, a team player. Given him a home, friends, his wife. Piper, who he worried about every day that passed by. He knew she had escaped out of Rome with the twins, but he has not heard back from her since. Jason prayed to the gods everyday that she was alive and well, and not dead somewhere. That would be his biggest nightmare.

His best friend Perseus had fled the city as well. Where he went, Jason didn't have a clue. But he hoped the best for his friend. Jason knew Perseus could hold his own with no problem, in fact he demonstrated that with their first encounter all those years ago. They had started off as enemies and became best friends. There was a lot of hope that filled inside of Jason. It was one of the only things that kept him going during this time of chaos and turmoil inside his home.

Jason went straight to bed in hopes of not being burdened with dreams and nightmares of the events that occurred, and might come to be in the future. That was the one of the bad things about being a demigod.

When he did wake up the next morning, he felt refreshed. It had been a dreamless night, and Jason couldn't remember the last time that had happened to him. He silently thanked the gods for that blessing. But it was short lived, soon anxiety took over his body remembering the burden that rested on his and Zhang Fai's shoulders today. It was the day that they killed Tristan and freed Queen Annabeth from her prison that she has been kept in for over a month.

Jason felt guilty for having to kill Piper's father. But he had done bad, and the punishment that he was going to get would fit the crimes he had committed against Rome. He was power hungry, arrogant calling himself the next Caesar and emperor of Rome. He would tarnish the name of the Roman Empire by driving her into the ground. The Praetors needed to take charge over the empire with the help of Queen Annabeth if they wanted to preserve the greatness of Rome.

He got ready quickly that morning. He strapped on the mask and put on the cover to conceal his blonde hair. His regular toga that he wore and sword was strapped to his waist. Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down a little. He could do this, he knew he could.

Jason was once one of the greatest generals of the Roman Army. He was renowned and loved by all. He was a Praetor that brought greatness upon Rome and had broken some boundaries between the man and woman. He was a liberal, an innovator. He'd faced armies and monsters and had defeated them all and come out triumphant.

Humans were the worst monsters. They are selfish, prideful, lustful and every other evil that you can think of that came out of Pandora's pithos. Jason believed that humans weren't born that way, but they are surrounded by the evils that plague this world, therefore become corrupted with them themselves. Even the purest of souls, aren't completely pure. It's impossible. Everyone has skeletons in their closets, whether or not they show them is the difference.

That was way too philosophical for the time, Jason thought to himself before he cleared his mind.

Jason could still barely see through the eye slits that the mask provided. After being behind it for so long, his eyes had adjusted to it, but it still annoyed Jason. He hated the masks, and he vowed that after this whole ordeal was terminated, he was going to burn all the masks worn by the cult. He would've donated them to the local theatres, but he didn't want evil masks given to honest and good performers. He didn't want to give them tainted masks. In fact, he'd probably donate money for them to make brand new ones for upcoming performances. He'd make sure Zhang Fai and Reyna approved of it.

Jason walked out of his room and down to the secret praetor's quarters. When he did the secret knock to get in, Reyna and Zhang Fai were already in there. Zhang Fai was in his mask ready to go. Reyna looked stressed out about the whole ordeal. Jason felt the same, but his was covered up. He could feel the tension radiating off of the three of them. It was game day, and Jason couldn't afford to mess up.

He walked up to Zhang Fai, who was a good three inches taller than him, which was saying something because Jason himself was tall. His bright orange and blue mask was intimidating to look at even though Jason knew that Zhang Fai was probably the least intimidating person he's ever met.

Reyna walked up in front of them her posture still and her face emotionless. She stood tall with her purple praetor cape flowing out behind her, the purple and gold toga that adorned her body and the medals of honor on her armor. Her hair was weaved into a braid going down her back.

"Today is the day that we terminate this threat once and for all. They have caused enough turmoil and chaos in our city. We must stage an overthrow once and for all. We must place Annabeth back onto the throne and help Zhang Fai and myself run this great empire back into the former glory. Enough time has passed. Leo has everything set up inside the palace ready for your voice commands. The word to say is _conflo_ when you pass the traps. You know where they are.

"Kill off guards one by one, hide their bodies. Jason you know all the nooks and crannies of the palace. You know where to hide bodies. When the midday bell rings, that's when you go in for the kill. Make it quick. Then grab Annabeth and run back here. It should work."

Jason's heart was pounding inside his chest. He'd never felt so nervous in his entire life. Then again, nothing that carried this much weight had ever been placed on his shoulders. He felt like he was Atlas punished to hold the sky up forever. Jason could tell that Zhang Fai felt the same way he did.

"May the gods be with you men. And I hope you return safely," Reyna said finalizing the mission.

Jason heard Zhang Fai muttering things in his native tongue that Jason didn't understand. He figured it was a prayer of some sort. Jason bowed his head and muttered some prayers to his father hoping that he'd listen.

"_Ave_ Reyna," Zhang Fai said with a final nod.

"_Ave_," she said in a grave voice as well.

Jason and Zhang Fai looked at each other before nodding. They snuck out the secret back door and into the streets of Rome. The streets were barren, Apollo had not come across on his sun chariot yet. Dawn was breaking out, the color of the sky a royal purple, the color of the Roman Empire. Jason hoped that it was an omen that things were going to go his way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys like promised I have updated today! Even though it's like 9 PM here on this day, but I did it! The next chapter won't be until next month, like usual but it's going to be probably very late next month given that I have a lot of things going on in June including graduation! But I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoy it! And check out my twitter firebenderanna for updates on stories and such! Enjoy!**

* * *

Anxious was a feeling that rarely hit Annabeth. She was usually able to keep herself cool and collected. Years of developing her apathetic mask wasn't just an outside facade; it had eventually happened inside as well. It was now incorporated into her personality. When Annabeth made plans, she was always confident that they would work in her favor. She made sure that she was in control of all her variables in the equation.

She felt like she should have complete faith in Jason and Zhang Fai to complete her plan that had taken weeks to elaborately pan out behind the backs of Tristan and his minions. But no matter how much confidence she has in her plans, she always knew that something could go wrong. She usually would come up with a backup plan, and then a back up plan for the back up plan. But given the tough circumstances she has found herself in the recent events, she couldn't make one. This plan had to be executed perfectly on the first go there was no room for mistakes; this is what made Annabeth feel anxious.

The other fact that made her jittery was that she had to play innocent. She had to act like she had no idea of the coup d'etat that was going to occur at any moment against the anarchist group. The plan was to kill off all the people in the cult that were against her, kill Tristan and then rescue her last. If she was saved from being held hostage for weeks, her popularity would take off instantly with the people of Rome. Their empire would be saved and restored to it's former glory. That was the smaller picture of the whole story.

Annabeth didn't want Rome to keep staying strong. But if she wanted to succeed she had to build Rome back up before she tore it down once and for all. It was all part of her master plan.

Basing off the small shadows that were showing up in her cell, Annabeth could just barely place what time it was. She figured that the men should be coming into position any minute now and the massacre would begin. Annabeth closed her eyes trying to heighten her hearing so she could tell what was happening without seeing. She was greeted with the dripping of water and mice running around on the floor. But she remained patient anyway and was taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

She heard the wooden door slam open which snapped her eyes open to see who was greeting her with their presence. She saw it was one of Tristan's minions who wasn't secretly spying for her. Annabeth had memorized all the masks and placed people with them the first week she was captured. Not that any of them knew that of course though.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked coldly.

The man's mask which adorned an angry looking face painted with red and orange colors looked intimidating at first glance. He walked up to her raising suspicion even more.

"There's been an attack and I need to get you out of here," the man's muffled voice responded.

Annabeth raised a blonde eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at the man hovering above her. She trusted this guy as far as she could throw him. At least she knew that her plan was finally commencing.

"What are you going to do? Kill me as soon as I'm out of here? You might as well get it over with," she bluffed.

"Trust me I would if I could, but I'm under orders. Stand up."

"Are you an idiot? I can't stand up because I'm tied down to a goddamn chair!" Annabeth yelled because she really couldn't stand idiocracy.

Her voice echoed loudly in the cell and out of her peripheral vision saw him back up just a tad. She wished she could see his face without that mask covering it because it probably would've made her day.

She turned her head with a glare. "Well? Cut the ropes already," she demanded.

Annabeth figured if this guy was an idiot then he wouldn't think twice about cutting her free after she scolded him. She knew how idiots worked and she was glad that Tristan didn't have the smartest cult following.

She was glad that her instincts about reading people once again helped her. The man cut the ropes from her wrists and ankles liberating her from the confines of the wooden chair. When she first stood up she fell to the floor barely catching her fall with her hands. It had been so long since she last stood up that her legs were asleep. Annabeth cursed under her breath and stood up shakily carefully turning back towards the man.

She was rubbing the marks left on her wrists from the chaffing of the rope. They were sore but Annabeth quickly pushed down the pain because she knew she needed to take this guy down before he figured out that she tricked him.

Annabeth felt her dagger still strapped onto her leg. Even after being held hostage for a few weeks the buffoons they called a anarchist cult never bothered to check her for weapons. She still can't believe she got a lucky break like that. Annabeth quickly sent up a thank you to Tyche to be on the goddess' good side and so that her luck won't run out soon.

Slowly she started walking forward towards the guard who still haven't moved. He was just observing her trying to get her bearings back after so long. Her legs still felt like a million pricks were poking her but she ignored that as well. It would go away soon enough.

"Are you ready yet?" The man asked harshly.

Annabeth nodded. "Let me just rub my ankles a little so that I may walk quickly and not slow you down to wherever you will be taking me."

She slowly bent down and picked up her once beautiful robes which now were brown, torn and bloody. Her ankles were red and swollen from the ropes as well. She touched them and retracted her hand hissing in pain. She put her right hand around her ankle while using her left to lift up her dress more until it reached her thigh. The leather strap that held her dagger was revealed and she whipped it out standing up straight in a flash.

"Your proclaimed leader thinks that he's so smart, yet he was foolish enough to think that I wouldn't carry a concealed weapon? Who do you take me for? Some weak slave girl who can't defend herself?" Annabeth said her voice rising at every sentence.

Even through the slits of the mask she could just barely see the shadows of his eyes widen in shock at what just occurred. Annabeth saw that his grip on the sword at his side slackened just a bit.

"Are you going to answer me?" she asked with a mocking tone in her voice.

She was met with silence from the man. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the idiot in front of her and sighed.

"Very well."

Annabeth rushed up to the man and quickly slit his throat. Blood started gushing out and spraying her everywhere and on the floor. He collapsed on the floor gagging and trying to get air into his lungs. She really hated when blood got sprayed all over her. The fact that she could think that made her a little sad for a moment.

She debated if she should leave her cell and let the masked man die alone or just stay and wait for her rescuers to come for her. She decided that she didn't want to mess with her own plan and would wait for Jason and Fai Zhang.

The man suffocated and died a few minutes after she slit his throat. She was once again alone, well the only living human in the room at least. Annabeth stared at the body in curiosity. She wanted to know if she knew the person behind the mask. She walked over to the man and untied the mask and took it off his face.

She recognized the man. She knew his name was Ethan. The trademark was the eyepatch that went over his right eye. Son of Nemesis and had given the eye to his mother in exchange for something that she would never know of. Annabeth had always felt he was a suspicious character, hanging out with the wrong crowd of senators. The same ones who tried to kill her all those months ago.

His one brown eye was wide and lifeless. His body had already started to stiffen and discolor. Annabeth justified the killing that he had it coming all along. He should've known that joining any group that went against her would only lead to their death. It's how it always worked. Annabeth was an unbeatable force to be reckoned with. She had made that clear on various occasions during her reign in Rome, and in Sparta as well. Annabeth ruled with an iron fist and she would damn well keep it that way.

If all was going as she planned, Jason, Zhang Fai and the rest of the men she had working for her in this cult would be rescuing her soon. And from what she's heard it should be. No other masked man has come to take her away to gods knows where. Annabeth figured they were either killed or fled like smart men. All she now had to do was wait.

When the door burst open again it splintered everywhere thus no longer being a door. Jason and Zhang Fai ran in with their weapons drawn out in front of them. Blood caked their bodies everywhere splatters and everything. They had a look in their eye that was the work of adrenaline coursing through their bodies at the moment. It seemed as if they expected some epic fight to go down while saving her from being hostage.

When they realized that it was only her and dead Ethan next to her their faces morphed into one of confusion and lowered their weapons to their sides. Zhang Fai turned clockwise and Jason the other way scanning their surroundings.

"Are you the only living person in here?" Jason asked turning to her.

Annabeth stood up and straightened her disgusting and ratty dress, as if that would get rid of all the blood, dirt and grime that had collected over the past month. She held her head high as she walked towards the tall men.

"Did you expect that I would be tied to that damn chair for a moment longer?" She asked.

She loved questioning people like that. The fact that she was empress and had extreme authority and her voice and looks intimidated people to begin with. She observed that both men were bouncing from foot to foot trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"No of course not Empress," Zhang Fai sputtered out. His face was already tinting red.

"We-we just assumed there would be more guards to take out when we came for you," Jason finished.

Annabeth lifted up her dress to her thigh showing off the leather strap that held her dagger in place for her. Both men looked equally scandalized for seeing that much of her leg. She gave a curt smile and slid the dagger right back into place and let the dress cover her again.

"No worries men. I can handle myself just fine. Let's get me out of here and show the people of Rome that the Empire is now back in tact."

* * *

After coming to that realization, Perseus couldn't sleep. It felt so wrong sleeping in a room where Annabeth, all those years ago before being kidnapped had resided. This was her home, where she was from. This is where she was accepted and found the husband she thought was dead and never got over completely.

Instead he just sat in the wooden chair next to the little table and looked out the window. It was quiet with the occasional rustle of night animals. He would hear the hooting of owls communicating with each other, which led to him to think of Annabeth. Everything he thought of linked together with his lover. He knew that he wasn't her first love and he was okay with that. After all she's been through he couldn't really blame her for the way she acts. The weak don't survive out there she once told him. But he knew that it wasn't just a one sided love with him being the one who loved her. She loved him as well, just didn't express it as openly as he did.

With another thought he realized that Ptolemy, Annabeth's first husband thought that she was dead as well. Perseus was now worried on how to break the news that she was in fact very well and alive and Empress of the Roman Empire now. Perseus also wondered how Ptolemy hadn't known that. But Perseus often forgot that to outsiders, Annabeth isn't known as Annabeth. She is known by her Empress name, Magnusa.

So for the rest of the night, Perseus sat in the wooden chair watching as the sky became lighter and lighter until Apollo rode in on his chariot to bring the sun up for the day. As dawn approached all the late night party-goers were stumbling their way back home laughing and some puking into the grass before going on their merry way. Perseus hadn't ever really experienced that, even as a sailor but it was always amusing to watch his friends and others go through that. Then the next morning he'd put their drunk asses to work laughing as they puked over the side of the boat while scrubbing the planks clean.

Those were the good old days, Perseus thought to himself with a small smile.

What got Perseus out of his thoughts was the sound of a door knob turning. He faced the door and stood up from the chair. His joints cracked and popped from being in a sitting position all night. His neck was sore so he rolled it around to try and get the crap out.

The door opened to show Ptolemy standing in the doorway. He was dressed in his armor and medals adorning them and a red cape behind him. Half of his auburn hair was pulled back while the rest of it went down to his shoulders. He looked regal unlike last night when he was in simple clothes. Ptolemy walked further in and gave a curt smile to Perseus.

Ptolemy looked around the room for a few moments eyeing everything that was kept almost the same by Perseus during the night. His light brown eyes looked into Perseus' after he was done.

"I see you did not sleep last night. May I ask why?" his gruff voice asked.

His tone of voice was just curiosity. He didn't know that Perseus knew of his wife and that he had become another lover of her's. Now was the moment that he would have to break it to him and risk getting kicked out, or possibly killed because he was in Sparta. Perseus took a deep breath.

"I don't know how to begin really," Perseus started.

Ptolemy's light brown eyes narrowed and his auburn eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He took a step closer to Perseus. Perseus felt anxious suddenly and felt his body heat up.

"Your wife, Annabeth, she is alive," Perseus said bluntly not wanting to stall it any longer.

He expected Ptolemy to take out his sword and skewer Perseus on the spot. He expected anger to erupt out of the auburn haired man. Rage and anger was what Perseus was expecting. What he got was a tense, silent showdown with Ptolemy's eyes staring deeply into his unwavering. The Spartan then stumbled out of his stupor and sat down on the wooden chair next to his desk. Perseus moved out of his way and turned to face him.

Ptolemy was hunched over with his head in his hands. Neither man spoke so they could only hear their breathing from inside the room. Perseus could hear the labored breaths coming out of Ptolemy. He swallowed and hesitantly walked over to the Spartan and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Brother are you alright?" he gently asked.

His head snapped up and there were tears forming in his light brown eyes. Perseus could tell that he was having an emotional overload; not that he really blamed the man of course. If he was in his shoes, he would be sobbing like an idiot at this point. He had respect for the Spartan keeping his composure. In many ways, he reminded Perseus of Annabeth and realized why they were so good for each other.

Ptolemy took a deep breath. "How do you know that?" he softly asked.

"I know her personally. She is not dead; Annabeth was captured by the Romans while you were in battle with them. She thinks you are dead as well, thinks you fell in battle," Perseus vaguely explained.

"Is she alright? They didn't do anything to harm her did they?" his tone was desperate and loving.

Perseus respected that very much. Even if he shares the same feelings for Annabeth. He gave a smile towards the Spartan and nodded his head. This was the easiest news to give to him.

"She is fine. She was married off to the Emperor and became Empress and my friends and I made sure she was treated with respect. But we found that she was able to hold her own just fine."

A laugh escapes from Ptolemy which makes the air in the room a whole lot lighter then it was before. Perseus gives a short laugh as well because all he said was completely true about her.

"That sounds like her alright. Even as my wife and Queen she ran the whole show. Never let a man directly rule over her, which is something I've never seen not even in the Spartan women who are strong. I'm so glad she is alright though."

He made direct eye contact with Perseus again and leaned forward toward him. All playful banter was gone and it became serious again.

"Perseus, do not hide any information to me. Remember it has been many years since I've seen her and I would not be angry to hear if she has moved on from me. She thinks me dead and if she has moved on because of that, I do not blame her or the person she is with."

It was obvious that he was implying that he had the feeling that him and Annabeth were together in Rome. Perseus slowly nodded his head.

"I was in a relationship with her. She was forced to marry the Emperor and hated him because of it. She did not love him, and I'm still not even fully sure if she loves me. But when we were together she praised you like a god and still loved you very much."

A small smile formed on Ptolemy's face. "If she's happy, then I will forever be happy as well."

"I have a question though," Perseus began. Ptolemy nodded his head saying to continue.

"If Annabeth was married to you and was Queen, doesn't that make you one of the Kings of Sparta and not your brother?"

Ptolemy nodded his head. "Ah yes. After I came back and found that my wife was missing, as I am informed now, and that my only daughter Cyrene was dead I stepped down and gave the throne to my brother. He tried to deny it at first, always the humble one, but he took it after my persistent begging. When you meet him, he may look intimidating but don't be fooled by outward appearances. He is very open to foreigners and will hear you and the other two out with great thought."

He stood up from the chair and walked back to the door. Perseus followed him and shut the door behind. With light flooding the halls of the palace through all the open windows he would've never thought that he was in the same place as last night. There were servants running in every direction through different doors and hallways. Unlike in Rome these ones would chat amongst each other and ignore the men walking down the hallways. It was a lot warmer and friendlier than Rome which surprised Perseus.

They walked up to two giant wooden doors that had the symbols of Rome and Ares on each door. Ptolemy nodded to Perseus and opened them up to bring him into the throne room. It was simple unlike the one in Rome. There were two thrones and a statue of Ares and Athena on either sides of the room.

On the right throne sat a man whose stature was tall and intimidating just like Ptolemy said. He had wavy light brown hair that fell just above his shoulders. There was no crown adorning his head but you could just tell he was the King. His brown eyes were a shade darker than his brothers and he was wearing a white toga with nothing else on it. It was simple really. His face like many other Spartans was scarred from various fights and battles and he had a brooding look on his face.

Ptolemy walked up to his brother and gave a slight bow out of respect.

"Tharin I have another Greek that has been sent here by Poseidon himself to do business with us. He has told me that Poseidon did not specify what he wanted but I'm sure it has to do with the other two that have requested an audience with you."

He then moved out of the way so Perseus could walk up towards the King. He followed the Spartan's lead and bowed down to the King out of respect for him. When he rose up he gave a nod and smile. The King returned it with mirroring actions.

"What is your name?" he asked with the same booming voice as Ptolemy.

"Perseus your grace."

"Well Perseus, once the other two arrive we will talk business. I hope my annoying brother wasn't a nuisance to you during your stay?" he said in a light tone.

He saw Ptolemy roll his eyes at his brother with a small smile on his face. He turned his attention towards the King.

"No my grace he was just fine."

* * *

The Amazone tribe was one big family. They all worked together as a community and provided care for each other. No one was judged or outcasted just because of their looks or in capabilities. Everyone who wasn't a threat to their family was welcomed.

The women were the ones who ran the tribe. The men were just...there. They had no real significance of the tribe besides helping hunt for food. But they were not shunned away like the huntresses of Diana. The women in the tribe loved the twins and spoiled them rotten with attention. Even Hylla who seemed the most aloof of the tribe was fond of them. The twins loved the attention they would get. Laughter from them would echo in the trees. Nymphs would emerge from their trees and shower them with flowers and woven clothes for them.

Piper had never felt so apart of a group before. Even in Rome with all her friends that she made she didn't feel this sense of community there. This is what a family is supposed to be like and she didn't mind being away from cities like Rome. She liked the open outdoors of this place much better. She even thought that when she gets to Jason again they would leave Rome entirely and move up here somewhere. Be far away from the drama and live a peaceful life the two of them and how many kids they have. She had to think positively because it was really the only thing that kept her going.

During breakfast Hylla came up to Piper and sat down next to her. Piper had learned some of their language which she learned was called Arpitan and was actually pretty similar to Latin which is what she spoke. Piper was actually able to pick up on it pretty easily and could now have some conversation with the Amazone tribe.

"Good morning Piper," Hylla greeted with a small smile.

"Good morning Hylla."

"We are going hunting for food today if you would like to join us. It looks like you need so time away from the twins."

Piper felt like she should've had a harder time picking out which option, but Hylla had hit her feelings right on the head with accuracy. She nodded to Hylla in approval of her idea of joining for a hunt.

"Good, we will leave after breakfast. I'll get you a weapon."

With that she stood up and left the breakfast hut to go get Piper's weapon. Piper only had a dagger on her, but she figured that would be useless in trying to kill an animal for food. Long range weapons were better suited for that job. She was decent with a bow and arrows, but she doubted that she would be the one killing the animal. Hylla has sharp shooter for that job, she would probably be on lookout for other tribes or dangerous animals.

When everyone was done with their breakfasts all the metal plates were stacked up for one of the men to clean while the women went out hunting for the day. The sun was already up, but the trees provided shadows and shade keeping everyone in the tribe cool from the heat of the sun. All the women were getting ready to hunt.

A woman named Renee walked up to Piper with the camouflage paint they would use on their bodies and faces. Piper didn't mind it and let her cover her face and arms with the paint made from the natural resources around them. They talked about the twins for a little while before Renee went onto the next Amazon woman.

Once everyone was ready they all headed out towards the edge of camp where Hylla was in front facing everyone. She as well was covered in the camouflage with her hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of her eyes. Every woman was with either a spear or bow and arrows. Hylla walked up to Piper and gave her a golden bow and arrow.

"This was a gift bestowed to us by Artemis herself for helping defeat the Calydonian Boar while running into her and the Hunters. She respects our tribe and gave this as a gift," Hylla announced while handing it over to Piper.

She was in awe because it was the most beautiful bow and arrows she had ever seen. The rest that the women had were just made out of wood from the trees. She had to question why Hylla was giving such a special weapon to Piper of all people. She bowed her head and thanked Hylla for the gift.

"Amazones onward!" Hylla chanted.

The women whooped and all started off towards the woods. As they trekked through the wilderness the cheering had stopped completely. The air around the women was still buzzing with the excitement of hunting though. Piper decided it was contagious because she was giddy with excitement as well. The only thing that could be heard was the birds chirping to each other and the crunch of twigs on the ground from the Amazones feet.

After walking for who know's how long, Hylla who was leading the pack stopped and turned around. All the women huddled close together in a tight circle.

"Ladies we're going to split up to cover more ground. You know your groups. Group Alpha will continue north, Group Sigma will go east and Group Omega will go west understood?" Hylla commanded.

All the women nodded silently and broke off into their groups. Piper didn't know which on she belonged in so she went up to Hylla.

"You're coming with my group," Hylla said before Piper even asked her question.

Hylla's group was around four people and they continued up north through the forest. The little group was still silent as they walked on listening for any signals of animals nearby worthy of being killed for food.

Renee who was part of the group sharply turned her head to the east. This caught Hylla and the other group member's attention and they turned in the same direction. Renee placed a light finger up to her lips and they stealthily made their way in that direction.

The crouched behind a bush and observed the clearing before them. On the other side there was two stags grazing the grass and plants before them. All the women bowed their heads at the same time and closed their eyes. Piper was a little confused as to why they were doing that.

"Why did you do that?" she softly whispered.

"Thanking Artemis for the good hunt," Renee responded.

Hylla pointed to Renee and another hunter named Austine. Both women nodded and got notched a stone tipped arrow onto their bows. They got into position and shot at the stags with accuracy. Both of them went down dead and all the women walked up to them.

"Good work Renee and Austine. Let's tie them up and bring them back to camp," Hylla said.

She pulled out some rope and handed it to Piper to tie the hind legs of the stag. She did it with ease and did the front legs as well. Once they were tied up all the women grabbed one part and started to make their way back to camp.

On the way back it wasn't silent. The women talked amongst themselves about various different things. Piper could only pick out certain words because they were talking too fast for her to fully understand them. Hylla turned her head towards Piper.

"How did you enjoy your first hunt?" She asked with curiosity.

Piper smiled. "I had a great time. It was a different experience from what I'm used to and I would be honored to join again next time."

"I'm glad to hear it Piper."

The conversation had stopped there and once again Piper was just walking back to camp carrying a dead stag with nothing else to say. She wanted to talk to Hylla though, she wanted to get to know her better.

"You're the Amazons that the Greeks and Romans talk about correct?" Piper asked to break the silence.

Hylla nodded and gave a small smile. "We are a branch of the Amazon race yes. We are from the Gaul area, not the Ionian area of the Greek Amazons. Which is why our tribe is spelled a little differently. We still worship the Greek gods though even if we are from northern lands."

That explanation had cleared up all the questions that Piper had wanted to ask but didn't know how to ask them. She was glad that Hylla was able to explain that easily and not condone her for asking such questions.

"Asking questions will never be punished here Piper. Don't be afraid to ask me things ever again understood?" Hylla said while looking forward.

Piper was shocked for a second because it seemed like she read her mind. Piper knew that was impossible though, so she figured Hylla was really good reading emotions like she was herself. And Piper respected that. After a few moments of getting over her shock, she just nodded her head yes in understanding.

As Piper watched Hylla command her women she noticed something about her. Back in Rome, Reyna had often commanded like that as well. Both of them had that same aura of confidence around them and that sense of being a perfect leader of their people. They even looked similar, the brown eyes and black hair and tan skin color. Piper wanted to ask if they were somehow related, no matter if the chances were slim to none. But she decided that was a question for some other day.

When they made it back to camp the women dropped the two stags in the butcher hut where the men would cut it up and cook it for dinner later that night. They were the first hunting group back but not soon after the other two came back with animals to cook for the tribe.

Piper walked over to her hut where Hazel was with the twins. She seemed to be telling them some stories even though they couldn't understand them yet. But both sets of gray eyes were wide and had their full attention on the dark skinned woman whose soft voice was almost enchanting. Piper stood outside of the door listening in on the story as well and waited for her to be finished. When she was done, Piper cleared her throat to make herself noticeable and Hazel turned around.

She gave a smile and walked over to Piper. "You have a little something on your face," she joked.

Piper humored Hazel and rolled her eyes while laughing. "That was a great story you were telling them. But I don't know what an _automobile_ and _telephone_ are."

"Me either. I was just making up words to be honest," Hazel responded with a giggle.

"Well you can be the official story teller because I have nothing as creative up my sleeve."

"It would be an honor. See you at dinner Piper," Hazel said before leaving.

Both twins were reaching up for Piper to pick them up. Even with the hunting paint all over her body they still recognized her. She picked them up and bounced them up and down while kissing them on their heads.

"Let's get you two cleaned up, as well as myself."

* * *

Once Jason and Zhang Fai rescued Queen Annabeth, who actually didn't need to be saved by anyone, they started making their way out of the Palace. It was trashed from all the traps set up around the palace and dead bodies were everywhere making it smell not nice at all. The Queen looked like a mess and she needed to be bathed immediately.

"Only person left to kill is Tristan himself," Jason said leading the group.

He heard the footsteps stop and turned around. Queen Annabeth stopped and was staring at the two men with stormy gray eyes.

"What do you mean kill Tristan? I thought you two did that already," She said in a calm voice that scared the crap out of Jason.

Zhang Fai bounced from foot to foot. "We have him tied up and gagged, but we thought that you would want to kill him yourself. You are quite capable of doing it," he weakly said.

Even though she did not look like the Empress that she was portrayed as all the time, her glare was as scary and petrifying as Medusa's. Her gray eyes could turn you to stone almost literally. She walked up to them with her dagger in her left hand.

"When I tell you a plan, I expect you two to follow them without question or change anything without getting permission from me to do it. If you fall out of line again I will kill you both understand?" she growled.

Jason gulped and nodded his head vigorously. He managed to choke out a follow me and they walked to the place where Tristan was being held captive by the loyal guards of Queen Annabeth. He opened the door into the dark and damp room that was underground. The palace had many rooms for any person that the Emperor or Empress wished to put inside. Jason picked up a match from the little table in the room and lit the torch on the wall to give the room some more light.

In the middle of the room, Tristan sat on the wooden chair tied up around his torso so he wouldn't be able to escape at all. Queen Annabeth walked in and glared at the ringleader in the middle of the room. She turned to the masked men who worked for her and stood up straight dusting off the dirt on her torn and dirty dress.

"You men are dismissed. Thank you for watching him all this time," she said in a cold, neutral tone.

Both masked men bowed and walked out of the room leaving just her, Tristan, Jason and Zhang Fai. Queen Annabeth cracked her knuckles and neck which reverberated inside the small room. Jason would not want to be in Tristan's shoes right now. Jason knew that Tristan was Piper's father, and he still felt queasy about the idea of having to kill his wife's father. It's the whole reason why he risked going astray on the plan and leaving the killing to the Queen. Jason didn't want that blood on his hands at all.

The echos of Queen Annabeth's footsteps was making Jason anxious. She was taking her sweet time in elongating Tristan's death because she knew she had all the time in the world. He had taken her hostage and mistreated her for weeks and now she was extracting her revenge on him. The fact that she hadn't had a proper bath in weeks made the scare factor amplify. Her blonde hair looked like it belonged to a crazy homeless woman on the streets and her dirty dress was disgusting and torn everywhere. Her eye makeup that she had worn the day she was kidnapped was smudged everywhere emphasizing the fierceness of her eyes.

"Well Tristan it seems the tides had turned in my favor," she said with smugness in her tone.

Tristan just growled at her and spat. Queen Annabeth stepped back but otherwise looked unfazed by the assault.

"You better let me out this instant you bitch," he growled.

There was almost a feral look in his eyes that made Jason question his sanity. He looked at Zhang Fai and found that he was thinking the same thing as well. This entire situation was making them both uncomfortable.

"Tristan I did warn you that you were playing a dangerous game with me. I told you you would not win if you decided to play and here we are with me victorious and you about to die at my hand," her tone no longer smug but sharp as the dagger in her hand.

"You don't have the guts to kill me wench," he bluffed.

But Jason could tell that in the tone of his voice he was scared and was trying to hide it with insults. The end was coming for him and he knew it but was trying to stall it as long as he could.

Annabeth raised her hand to show the celestial bronze dagger in her hand. It gave off a godly glow in the dark room. She brushed her fingers on the edge of the blade carefully examining it.

"You see this dagger Tristan? This has been mine since I was seven years old. It's seen many uses in my time," she stopped and looked back at Tristan.

"Including killing people who have wronged me."

She crouched down to be face to face and brought the dagger to the tip of his nose. Tristan looked cross eyed as he looked on with a scared look. Sweat was covering his brow and making it's way down his face.

"There's even still blood on there from earlier today. Even after I tried to clean it off while waiting for my rescue team. But now more blood will be spilled on it for justice," she softly said.

She stood up at full height once more. "Do you have any last words to say?"

Tristan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As soon as that happened tears started to flow out of them. It was quite obvious that Queen Annabeth had not expected that to happen in this encounter. Her posture got stiff and she stepped back a little giving him space. Even Jason was surprised, it seemed that there had always been rough waters between these two and that they were both made of stone. Tristan let out a single sob which echoed loudly in the cell making Jason flinch a little. He wanted to feel bad for the guy, he wanted somehow to feel sympathy for him but he was getting what he deserved. The ends justified the means. There was no other way around it and Jason knew it.

The air grew extremely tense at the sudden change of emotion. It felt like Jupiter was prepping his master bolt to strike down on the room they were all in. Goosebumps showed up on Jason's skin and he felt the tingle in his fingers and toes. He was in enough control of his powers that he wouldn't just summon lightning but it was there. Jason was surprised that Zhang Fai didn't shapeshift into ten different animals yet. He does that when he gets anxious Jason found on multiple times. He figured he was just barely keeping to together just like himself.

Tristan's eyes opened up and there were no more tears coming out. But his brown eyes looked extremely vulnerable and weak at this moment. It how most people looked when they were on death row and Thanatos was waiting on their doorstep to bring them down to the Underworld to be judged.

"Tell Piper that I love her and I am so sorry for straining my relationship with her and that I regret it deeply. And please, take care of her. Make sure she stays safe," he said in a weak, begging tone.

He then turned his head towards Jason and made eye contact with him. Jason didn't know what to do in this situation.

"You're her husband, if you don't go to her and find her I will haunt you from my grave boy. Take care of her," he warned.

For some reason Jason knew he wasn't acting or bluffing on that comment. He did not want to have Melinoe and her ghosts haunting him for the rest of his life. He nodded towards the man and swallowed.

"Will do sir," Jason choked out.

Queen Annabeth turned around so that she could see the interaction between Tristan and Jason. A look of confusion was written on her face. Her gray eyes were so dark at this point that they looked almost black. And Jason knew that was not a good sign at all. Tristan looked more relieved than ever, like the weight of the world was off his shoulders.

"I can die in peace now," he mumbled.

Queen Annabeth turned back around and stabbed him right in the heart killing him immediately. Whether it was in pity and to kill him off quick and painless or just that she wanted to get it over with, Jason could not tell you. He hoped that she had taken the lighter path and took pity on the man. She turned around and had a stone face on showing no emotion at all.

"We will go back to the Consul building, grab some denarii and place them on the eyes of all the men in this building understood?" Queen Annabeth said without emotion.

Both Jason and Zhang Fai just nodded their heads in obedience not daring to defy her orders again. She walked out of the room and the two of them followed her as well. The sun was just about setting over the horizon ending another day. Queen Annabeth walked through the halls she lived in for years and came to one of the many back doors that led to a secret passageway to other buildings in Rome.

She opened up the door and kept walking forward without looking back at Jason and Zhang Fai. It was obvious she was in a sour mood and neither one of the men wanted to try and talk to her in fear that she would just swipe at them with her dagger. So they followed her silently to the Consul building.

When the reached the back door which led to the secret Praetor room, Zhang Fai walked up and put his hand on the door. Only a Praetor could open up the door with their touch. It clicked open and all three of them walked in.

Inside was Reyna who was pacing back and forth with her knuckle in between her teeth. Her braid and purple cape were flowing behind her. Jason cleared his throat to grab the attention of her. Reyna let out a huge sigh of relief and briskly walked over to them.

"Thank gods you're alright. I was getting worried that you were killed," she exclaimed.

She then turned to Queen Annabeth and bowed her head with her right arm across her chest.

"Thank gods you're alright too my Empress. We must get you cleaned up and then we must talk."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! So I'm a little ahead of schedule for once! I was really inspired to write this chapter out in the past two days. And the only reason why I got through it was by listening to the Game of Thrones and Mulan soundtracks. So important: I'm changing the story name to Eclipsed Sunset! Got that? _Eclipsed Sunset is the new name!_ So do not get confused. Anyway here it is, chapter 11. Read, review and suggest ideas! Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth had never been more grateful to be clean in her entire life. It took her almost an hour to clean off the thick layer of dirt and grime off her skin and make her hair look normal and not disgusting. She was sure that she smelled putrid, but she was immune to it by this time. Reyna quickly left the bathroom which quickly confirmed Annabeth's thoughts about her hygiene.

When she was finished she dried herself off with a cloth provided and got changed into spare robes that Reyna had. They fit a little awkwardly on Annabeth given that she had a different figure that the Praetor but she wouldn't complain because they weren't covered in dirt and blood. She felt like herself again finally.

Annabeth composed herself and walked back into the secret praetor room that was inside the consul building. Zhang Fai, Jason and Reyna were all sitting on the couches in complete silence with deep looks etched on all of their faces. They all seemed to be in their own worlds at the moment and didn't realize that she had walked in. She cleared her throat to get their attention. All of their heads snapped up towards Annabeth and they quickly stood up in her presence.

Reyna who looked regal as ever in her purple cape and adorning gold armor walked up to Annabeth first. She gestured for her to take a seat.

"We have many things to discuss Empress Annabeth," she said in a serious tone.

Annabeth just nodded and sat on a couch that was separate from the two men to her left. The cushions she sat in sunk underneath her which startled her for a moment. She wasn't used to these luxuries as she was bound to a wooden chair for a month by ropes that will no doubt leave scars on her wrists and ankles. She quickly composed herself though in front of these important people.

"What needs to be discussed Praetor Arellano?" she asked in a confident tone.

Her hands had been placed in her lap and she put on her confident and stone facade on. Annabeth respected Reyna because she saw many similarities in the both of them. Reyna was extremely loyal to her home, which of course posed as a small problem to Annabeth. It would be hard to evade the dark eyes of the Praetor and she would have to be extremely careful. Intelligent women are the most dangerous people; which is probably why men try to keep women from gaining any proper education. Deep down, men fear women.

"I need you tell me everything that happened while you were held hostage. Do not leave out any details, I will know if you do Empress," Reyna warned with a sharp edge to her voice.

Annabeth cocked her head to the side a little and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Any reason Praetor why you would need such information?" she asked.

The glare in Reyna's eye hardened at the slight defiance of her orders. Reyna took shit from no one, even if Annabeth was the Empress to Rome. She was in charge of the common people and the majority of everyday life. Annabeth respected the hell out of the woman in front of her. She was the first woman in history to make her way through the senate and into a position of power. It was completely unheard of, and would probably never happen again. She was a mystery just like Annabeth was; complex with many different layers and skeletons in her closet that she intended to keep in there.

"Do not test my patience here Empress as I am pressed for time. With the Emperor dead, your children gone, half of the senate still wiped out from your rage, and that anarchist cult shut down, Rome is in trouble. I need every detail so I may get Rome back in order again before revolts start going. _Tell me everything you got now_," Reyna said with power in her voice.

"You do know who you're talking to right Praetor?" Annabeth questioned.

She liked pushing her subjects to the limits; especially people she favored. She wanted to see how far Reyna would go to get information.

"I do not care if you're the Empress of Rome, the Queen of Sparta or some girl from Athens. Right now you have information that I need so tell me," she instantly responded with no waver in her voice.

That last comment caught Annabeth off guard. There was no way she could know where she was truly from and her roots. Even though her father and former childhood friends had paid her a visit all those months ago, Reyna was never involved in those affairs. She made sure that people she didn't want knowing such information was kept away from them. Reyna was included in that category. Annabeth prayed that it was just some weird coincidence, but deep down she knew it wasn't.

Annabeth stood up straight and looked Reyna right in the eyes. She wasn't afraid of the Praetor and it was quite obvious that Reyna wasn't afraid of her either. Both women would stand their ground.

"Very well Praetor. I will tell you everything you want to know," Annabeth finally said.

She went on to tell her everything that had happened to her in the month she was captured and held hostage. Annabeth didn't know how much Reyna knew, but she gathered she knew a lot. Even though she had people working for her, infiltrating the cult, they didn't know what they had done to her personally. She told them how Tristan was set on marrying her so he could become the new Emperor of Rome. How they tried to get information on how she seemed to always be a step ahead of everyone else. But of course she had a soul of iron and would not corrode easily.

Reyna sat silently the entire time Annabeth retold her story. She seemed to be a statue, unmoving from her position, maintaining eye contact the entire time never wavering away from even the most bloodiest and gory parts of her story. It was two strong women together fighting for dominance of power. The air was tense the entire time with no intention on leaving the small room any time soon.

When she was done Annabeth leaned back in the couch with her arms crossed on her chest. She had told everything she wanted to say to the leaders of the people and that was all they would get from her. Annabeth could tell that Reyna wanted to be alone with her to have a private talk without any unwanted ears honing in on the conversation. She broke eye contact with Annabeth and turned towards Jason and Zhang Fai.

"Please leave us men. We have some private business to talk about," Reyna ordered with a cool voice.

Annabeth looked over to the Orient and Blonde who seemed to be nervous about leaving the two alone in a closed off room. Especially when they had deadly weapons on them. The two men looked at each other warily before finally standing up off the couch. They turned to Annabeth bowed with their right arm crossed on their chest and did the same to Reyna before leaving the room locking it behind them.

They both listened as the lock clicked and the footsteps of the two men receded down to somewhere else in the Consul building. Once they knew they were totally alone Reyna whipped her head around glaring at Annabeth in full force. Annabeth knew that a fight between the two of them would break out eventually. They never really liked each other too much. She pointed a tan finger to Annabeth. She noticed that her fingernails were shaped sharply, and could be used as a weapon if needed.

"I know you're hiding information from me and I do not appreciate it one bit," she accused coldly.

Annabeth stood up to face the Praetor head on. It was never in her nature to stand by and be ridiculed by anyone, man, woman or immortal. She would fight whether it be verbally or if it came to it, physically. They had be in a power struggle hold for quite some time together and now it was blowing up in their faces.

"I told you everything I know Praetor and how dare you accuse me of hiding information from you!" she yelled.

"I know you take me for some ignorant fool but you are sorely mistaken. I can read you as easily as you can read me and you are hiding something from me. I have told you that it is extremely important that you tell me everything you know so I can help Rome rise again before it falls to Hades."

Annabeth glared at the woman in front of her. She may have respected her because she is a woman in a position of power, but that doesn't mean she will allow her to walk all over her. She took a step forward.

"You better remember who you are talking to Praetor. I am the Empress, ruler of everyone including you. This is not a Republic any more not since the first Augustus. I can have your tongue easily cut out of your mouth if I wish," Annabeth threatened.

"You are Empress by marriage not by birthright. I am the daughter of an important Roman goddess and Roman by blood. You are the daughter of a goddess who vowed to be chaste and has broken that vow. You are a bastard child, but even worse, even more disgraceful. How dare you think that you have the right to talk down to me when you shouldn't even be here in the first place," Praetor Arellano growled.

"Disrespecting my mother will get you nowhere Reyna Arellano but punishment. She is an Olympian and will be respected as one. Your mother is nothing but a mere minor goddess in my eyes."

The piercing black eyes of Reyna never left Annabeth's face. She walked up to her and grabbed her by the robes she was wearing. Up close she could see every freckle that was splashed on Reyna's face and her reflection in the dark abysses of her eyes. Her lips curled into a growl.

"My mother replaced yours as the goddess of war here in Rome. Here your mother is Minerva, goddess of crafts, wisdom and nothing else. Your mother is shit here in Rome; she is no longer Athena as long as you stay in Rome and her borders. Bellona, my mother has taken your mother's place here and it will stay that way. I'm not afraid of your Greek gods because they can do nothing to me if I don't even worship them," she pushed Annabeth away from her.

"I will tell you what I told Tristan before I killed him Reyna Arellano. If you try to go against me you will end up dead and that is a guarantee. I am not one to mess around with and it would be in your best interest to follow that advice," Annabeth warned.

A smile slowly creeped onto Reyna's face. In all the time Annabeth had known Reyna she had never seen her smile. It was a little unnerving and Annabeth rarely feels that. She knows that she has something.

"It really would be a shame if something were to happen to Marcella and Claudio wouldn't it Annabeth?" she asked in a too sweet voice.

Annabeth's motherly instinct took over her. As soon as her children are involved she wasn't going to be messing around anymore. She hadn't seen them in over a month when she had sent them off with Piper away from Rome. Annabeth would make sure that her children would not be killed, not after Cyrene. Annabeth whipped out her dagger and pointed it at Reyna. The time for games was now over.

"You bring my children into this and now you are really treading into dangerous waters. How could you possibly know where they have gone?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

The smile was still on Reyna's face which was not good in Annabeth's eyes. The Praetor knew how to manipulate and play mind games as well. But Annabeth was determined to be better at it.

"Bet you didn't know I had a sister did you _Empress_? Hmm?" she taunted.

Reyna had taken Annabeth's silence as a yes and had more confidence around her as she walked around the little room Annabeth following her with her dagger pointed at the Praetor. The air was growing tenser and tenser by the second and both women knew it. She had her back turned for a moment looking at all the marble busts of former praetors. She was currently looking at Jason's.

"She lives up North with this tribe of women," she casually said still with her back to Annabeth.

Reyna turned around so Annabeth could see the profile of her face. She could see the grin still wide on her face. "They call themselves the Amazones, or as you would probably know them: the Amazons."

Annabeth sharply inhaled at the mention of the warrior women. She had never met any personally but she knew plenty of stories about them. And where Reyna was going with it didn't make Annabeth feel good. Reyna let out a curt laugh at her reaction.

"It's good to see you're not all stone Annabeth. I'm glad I'm the person to be able to strike fear into your soulless body.

"Anyway, we keep in touch sometimes. And she has sent me word of a group of nomads living with her and her tribe. She mentioned twins named Claudio and Marcella. Doesn't know of their lineage yet, but if she does find out," she paused and finally turned around with a victorious smirk written on her face, "well, it really wouldn't be good now would it?"

"Why would she want to kill Romans if she is one herself?" Annabeth questioned.

Reyna shook her head no, her long black braid swinging back and forth behind her. She clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"She may be the daughter of a Roman goddess but she will never identify with Rome. She is an Amazon, Queen of her tribe in fact," she smugly mentioned, "and if I told her that those Romans were escapees, traitors of Rome and potentially dangerous she would kill them without hesitation."

Annabeth had to make sure that she wasn't the only one being played by blackmail here. Reyna was clever and dark. Probably as dark as she is. But she had to quickly figure out a way to turn the tables on the praetor before she lost control over this situation completely. She erased all the fear and nerves from her body and stood rigid in front of the praetor.

In the blink of an eye Annabeth ran towards the Praetor and shoved her against the wall with her dagger on her neck. They were a couple of inches from each others face, Reyna's face showing shock of the events that just occurred. Annabeth never taking her eyes off of Reyna felt down for any potential weapons that were hidden from sight. She smiled when she felt the dagger on her thigh, the same place Annabeth always hid hers. She took it out from under her robes and threw it across the room. She leaned close to Reyna's ear.

"It really would be a shame if Rome was to find out about your _darkest secret_," she whispered.

Reyna growled and tried to get away from the wall to attack Annabeth who just slammed her against the wall with her arm still holding the dagger to her neck. Annabeth had found a way to shut down Reyna.

"You don't know anything about me," she growled out.

"You have committed the worst crime in the eyes of Rome and yet no one knows about it because you were in Hispania when you did it. You committed _patricide_ and it will be me to ruin you if you do anything to harm me or my children understood?"

"How can you possible know about that? I was ten when that happened!" Reyna exclaimed.

"I know a lot of things about a lot of people Reyna Arellano. And I told you it's best if you stay out of my way."

With that Annabeth let go of Reyna who was rubbing her neck where she kept her arm over and glaring at Annabeth. She knew that Reyna wouldn't go down without a fight, but for the time being she would follow Annabeth's orders.

* * *

Even though King Tharin seemed to be a kind man, Perseus couldn't help but be a little nervous around him. Even serving the Emperor and Empress, being around royalty all the time never eased the nerves. He came from a small village on an island way off to the east. He had never been around nobility until recently. Perseus wasn't the most level-headed man out there, and he was used to commanding his own crew, not be commanded. He didn't want to say one wrong word and then be killed for it because he thought that would be a pretty horrible way to get sent down to Hades for.

Perseus stood off the side making sure there was plenty of space from him and the King. He wanted to stay in the shadows and away from the attention even though it was just him, Ptolemy and the King inside the throne room. No guards inside of out which told Perseus that Spartans were very loyal and trusting of their rulers, unlike in Rome where there had been overthrow after overthrow and murder after murder to get to power. It was a very different atmosphere that made Perseus a little uncomfortable.

Every once and a while Perseus would sneak a glance at Ptolemy whose brown eyes would catch it and he would nod at Perseus. It was a reassuring nod meant to make Perseus feel less nervous and awkward with one of the Kings of Sparta. He appreciated the gesture even though it did absolutely nothing. With the sun coming up in during the beautiful spring day, the room was starting to get a little hot. Perseus had a feeling that it was just him because of how nervous he was, and also because the other men seemed to uneffected by the heat of the day. Every minute that passed waiting for the other two Greeks to arrive made him more sweaty and nervous. He just wanted them to be here already. Perseus wanted to really know why Poseidon had sent him running away from Rome and sent him here, and he had a feeling that these two greeks would be a piece of the never ending puzzle he has to solve.

Perseus honestly had no idea how much time had passed since he fled the city. It's definitely been a few weeks though because even though he had his pegasus to fly him to Sparta instead of walking on foot, it takes weeks. He had only been in Sparta for two days, but getting there was a journey all it's own. He was worried about what has happened in Rome and he had no idea how everyone was holding up. Perseus had a feeling that something ominous is coming his way, the words of Hazel sometimes echoing inside his head of her warning. Perseus wished sometimes that he lived the simple life of a sailor, still with his crew. Or even more wishful thinking, was finding his family after all these years and living with them in a small village with a small family on his own to keep his namesake going. Instead he is in the middle of a storm with too much debris flying around him trying to fend it off before it causes too must carnage. It was groan worthy sometimes what his life has become.

Finally the wooden doors opened up wide with Spartans in full armor walking in an orderly fashion. The spears they held were higher than them, standing at least seven and a half feet tall with a golden spear tip on it. The bronze helmets covered most of their faces so Perseus couldn't get a good look at the men. They both moved to the sides to show two people in white togas walk forward. Perseus immediately knew who they were and his eyes widened at the sight. He was suspicious instantly and his hand went towards the hilt of his sword ready to attack at any moment.

The blonde haired man with the scar running down his face and the woman with spiky black hair, their arms linked together walked up towards King Tharin who stood up from his throne. They both bowed down in respect to the king never unlinking their arms from each other. Perseus watched as the King bowed down to them as well showing the respect for the travelers.

"Luke, Thalia what are you doing here?" Perseus asked loudly his hand still on his hilt.

He walked up to the two Greeks who had spent time in Rome for a couple of months. They both whipped their heads towards Perseus and they had startled and shocked looks on their faces as well. The married couple looked at each other for a split second before turning back to Perseus.

"Perseus what are you doing here? Why are you not in Rome?" Luke asked.

The tension in the room increased tenfold as they stared at each other in utter confusion and suspicion. Out of the corner of his eye Perseus could see that King Tharin and Ptolemy were extremely confused as well. They were staring at the three with hard stares in their brown eyes waiting for something drastic to happen in their throne room.

The silent showdown gave Perseus time to think of reasons why they could possibly be here waiting for the King. Immediately Perseus knew Queen Annabeth was behind it somehow. She always seemed to be behind things in Rome and all its affairs. And if she is from Sparta, she could be asking for help from them. For what reason, Perseus has yet to find out why. There was no way she knew that Ptolemy was alive though, she would've packed up and ran as soon as there was a chance she could get away to come back to him. She did know his brother was alive though. She needed something from Sparta, something important otherwise she wouldn't have sent out two of the people she loathes most in the world to do her work.

King Tharin cleared his throat to get the attention of all three of them. They all turned to face the tall man standing in front of them. He gave a curt smile towards all of them, to show that he wasn't going to be hostile with them but to stop their own personal problems in his presence. He outstretched an arm towards Luke and Thalia and sat back down on his throne again.

"May you formally introduce yourself in front of me please?" he kindly asked.

Luke nodded and took a step forward towards King Tharin.

"I am Luke of Eretria and this is my wife Thalia. We have a request for you," Luke looked over at Perseus and stared straight into his eyes, "that we wish to be completely private with you sir."

After those words left Luke's mouth Perseus was positive that Queen Annabeth was behind this somehow. If there wasn't anything to hide, Perseus wouldn't have to excused so he wouldn't be able to hear what they were here for. He quickly looked at the brothers to see what their reactions were. King Tharin and Ptolemy were confused as to why they had requested such a thing and turned towards the couple. Ptolemy crossed his arms and walked up to the duo with his head cocked to the side a little in curiosity.

"What a curious request you have Luke of Eretria. Is there a particular reason why you wish to have complete privacy with Tharin? Something dangerously secretive to share?" He questioned walking behind Luke.

Perseus watched the couple grow tense with the questioning. Their backs had straightened and they got rigid in their stance. Perseus was too far away from them, but he figured that they had to be nervous and sweating even just a little bit. Thalia was better at keeping her stone face facade up, trying to hide the fact that she was tense and nervous. But it couldn't get away from Perseus.

"The person who sent us requested that this be completely private between us and King Tharin. They told us themselves with this letter," Luke said keeping his voice calm.

Luke reached into his leather satchel and took out a piece of parchment that was sealed off with red wax. He walked up with ease and handed the letter to King Tharin who took it with suspicious eyes. He stared down at Luke with his brown eyes before looking down at the aged parchment and breaking the seal. Perseus watched carefully as the king read the letter. As his eyes wandered down, they grew wide and his jaw slackened a little bit. When he finished his head snapped up with a new look on his face. He too looked a little nervous and turned towards Ptolemy.

"Brother please take Perseus out of the throne room and the palace please. He will be welcomed back when Luke and Thalia leave," King Tharin asked with haste in his tone.

Perseus didn't let his confusion hide. One letter switched the game board on him and now he was to leave the entire premises because of what was written on one letter? He had no idea what in gods name could've been written down on that but he'd never seen anything that influential since Plato's and Aristotle's writings. He wanted to put up a fight with them, but he knew that would be very unwise and would not gain him anything. As Ptolemy walked up, confusion written all over his face as well Perseus glared at the couple as he was escorted out of the palace. They didn't seem to be happy that he was leaving, if anything they looked sorry and more nervous now that he was gone. It was all too confusing for Perseus to think about.

Ptolemy wasn't shoving Perseus out of the room like he'd imagined it would. If he was still guarding for Rome, he probably would've done it if it was really someone he didn't like. (It was most people who showed for an audience for the Emperor because they were pompous patricians.) Ptolemy seemed to be giving Perseus space as he walked out in front of him down the many corridors of the palace towards the steps. When the reached the main doors, Ptolemy went in front to open them up confusion still all over his face at the events that had just occurred.

"I apologize deeply for those events Perseus. Tharin isn't like that usually," he apologized with sincerity in his voice.

Perseus turned around on the steps to face the former king and Queen Annabeth's husband.

"There is no need to apologize for it's not your fault. I believe your word because you seem like an honorable man."

Ptolemy reach out an arm and put his hand on Perseus' shoulder and clasped it. He looked straight into his eyes.

"I will find out the meaning of this and will tell you. I have a feeling that you are involved in this scheme that is happening. You have my word and I will come get you when Thalia and Luke leave."

Perseus nodded at the man. He knew that he would keep his word and would help Perseus find out why he was truly here in the first place. If Queen Annabeth was really involved like he thought she was, then Ptolemy would definitely find out about it. But he was afraid that he might join the side of secrets that has been kept away from him. They both bowed to each other and went their separate ways.

He walked down the steps of the palace wondering what the heck he should do now for however long he will be away from the palace. Spartans were hustling and bustling going about their normal daily routines like nothing was going to happen to them. As he walked through the streets, no one batted an eye at him, he blended in fine with the crowds of people. They probably thought he was a _perioikoi_ in town for the day.

As he wandered he came across the Evrotas River which was on the edge of the city. Perseus had always felt a connection with water. He knew he was the son of Poseidon, he's known that since he was sixteen years old. But his life has been a twist and turn of one life changing event after the other. He's practiced his water abilities when he's had spare time, he did it all the time when he was a sailor with his crew. But these past few years, he's had absolutely no time to do anything like that. He figured now was the perfect time to enhance the powers he's gotten from his father, and maybe some conscious guidance from him as well on how to control them.

As he approached the riverbank, he noticed that he was all alone. An olive tree right nearby standing majestically in the bright day. Perseus sighed looking at it because it reminded him of Athena and then her only daughter Queen Annabeth.

Just can't get away from her can I? He thought to himself.

He stripped off his clothes and hung them on the low branches of the olive tree. He looked up the clear blue sky.

"Have mercy on me this once Athena and don't make my clothes disappear on me," he prayed up to the gods.

Perseus tread into the cold water making goosebumps appear all over his skin. He took a sharp inhale because of the cold before he closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles and mind. Immediately upon touching the water he could tell that it wasn't salt water (his favorite and where he is strongest) but a freshwater river. He could still work with fresh water though it won't be as effective as salt water.

He wanted to clear his mind of all the chaos that was going around in his life for the moment. This was his first alone time in who knows how long, and he felt it was long overdue. He imagined that his body was one with the water and started to do simple arm and hand gestures. He peaked one eye open to watch the water flow around his movements into the air and back into the river again. The lapping of the little waves he was creating against the banks, and the rush of the river going to the sea again made him the most calm he had felt in years. And the water running free rejuvenated him greatly and he let a smile grow on his face.

Perseus was going to take advantage of this point in time because he wondered when the next time he would be able to do this.

* * *

Piper was really enjoying herself with the Amazone tribe. There was no real sense of time there, no sundials or calendars to keep track of all the days and weeks that pass by. The only way Piper seems to know that time is actually passing is because the twins seem to get bigger every time the sun rises in the east every morning.

Hylla has been training her on how to use the bow gifted to them from the goddess Artemis. They didn't know if it had magical properties within the golden bow and arrows, or if it was just blessed by the goddess as a divine gift of good nature. Hylla was a master of stealth and weapons as well as a great teacher to Piper. Months ago she barely knew how to use the dagger that Annabeth had given her as protection against men who dared to try anything on her while she wasn't around.

_Every self-respecting woman needs a weapon on her to protect herself from the real monstrosities of this world_, she said handing her the weapon. It was a dagger that belonged to the former Queen of Sparta, Helen. Piper refused it at first because it was an artifact that she was not worthy of having. She was never Queen of Sparta, and it belonged to _Helen of Troy! _All Annabeth did was give her a small, closed lip smile and closed Piper's fingers over the hilt of the dagger insisting.

_I have my own weapon from home Piper. You are just as beautiful as Helen, if not more. You are a child of Aphrodite herself, therefore worthy of this weapon_, she said finalizing the conversation.

That exchange of gifts in her first year of service to Annabeth was where the friendship and trust between the two began. It showed that Annabeth respected Piper more than anyone else she had ever met; but sometimes she felt like it sealed her fate with Annabeth as well. Their strings tied together until their deaths whenever that may be.

Hylla was not only teaching Piper how to shoot arrows correctly, but she was teaching her how to use the dagger properly and when to use it if she was to ever get into a fight with someone whenever that day may be. They often walked out of the boundaries of the tribe and into the forest that surrounds them to spar. There was a clearing ten minutes out what was perfect for practice. Hylla would take her out for a few hours every day and guide her.

"You never know when someone might attack you," she said raising her own dagger slashing down to the right which Piper blocked.

"It could be a friend or foe, but you have to always be prepared out there. Men especially, they are nasty creatures who want dominance. You can't give them that or else you will be submissive for all eternity."

They would deliver blows towards each other, neither one cutting flesh but hearing the metal clang against each other in the otherwise silent forest. Piper enjoyed the solitude away from the tribe. Being alone one on one surrounded by nature and no signs of civilization of any kind anywhere.

"You seem to know from experience. Is that why you joined the Amazones in the first place?" she asked a little heavily from the workout, slashing upwards towards the taller woman.

Hylla let out a grunt in response blocking the heavy attack, then going on the offensive again taking a step forward towards Piper.

"You can say that. Men haven't all been kind to me in my life," she looked up making eye contact, "not that it's really any of your business."

Piper cracked her knuckles that weren't gripping the dagger and shook the sweat out of her hair quickly blocking another attack from down low.

"Fair enough," she said in response.

As they kept fighting at each other in the open field, a plethora of questions was still running through Piper's mind about the mysterious leader of the Amazone tribe. Piper felt like she knew her from somewhere and the itch to ask if she was related to someone was constantly there annoying her. But she didn't want to lose the friendship she was acquiring from the leader who took them in graciously.

Hylla looked up towards the sun holding her arm on her forehead to block it from her eyes and put her fighting arm down. She wiped the sweat off her face and neck with her cloth that she put on the ground. She sheathed her dagger in the bone sheath that she had carved out from a deer leg and put her hair up on top of her head. Piper followed her actions to help make her feel less sticky and gross.

"Let's go down to the Rodonos to clean up before we head back towards the tribe," Hylla said picking up her stuff.

Piper nodded and followed Hylla down towards the great river where all the water came from for the tribe. The Rodonos River was wide but the outskirts of it were shallow enough for them to bathe in without sinking into the deeper middle of the river. Both women stripped off their clothes and brought the soap they made into the water with them to cleanse them of their sweat and dirt on their bodies. If they came back dirty, people would just tell them to go down to the river anyway to get their act together. They washed themselves in silence just listening to the rush of the river currents making it's way to the mouth of the river wherever that may be. When they were finished they washed their dirty clothes as well and laid them out in the grass to be dried by the rays of the sun.

Piper liked this routine they had, she didn't really want anything else in her life to change too drastically. She's had enough of that to last three lifetimes. But she did miss Rome to an extent because it's where her husband Jason was and all her old friends. She still didn't have a clue how any of them were doing, and it was making her a little nervous with each day. She didn't think about it all the time, but the thoughts were always in the back of her mind, quietly whispering to her making sure she remembered those thoughts.

When the clothes were damp enough to wear, they put them back on before taking the dirt trail that led back to the tribe. The members of the tribe didn't all rush forward greeting them for coming back. Instead they just went along with their normal routines like nothing ever happened. Piper liked that because she didn't like attention. She preferred to stay back away from the light and she got that here. This was communal living, everyone caring for each other and everyone playing an important part.

She separated from Hylla and started walking down towards the hut she was living in. While she was out everyday, Hazel would watch over the twins making sure they were alright at all times. Piper opened up the animal skin flap that lead into the inside of the hut to see that there was a fire going on in the center of the hut. It was out of the ordinary because Piper didn't light fires inside until it was dark out so they could keep warm during the night, and the twins found it soothing to watch the embers float away into the dark sky and would fall asleep to it. It was the middle of the day and she found Hazel hunched over next to it.

As she quickly moved closer she saw that the fire wasn't normal looking either. It was small but green in color with purple dancing on the outside flames going upwards towards the blue sky. Hazel was unmoving in front of the fire with her hands covering her face. Piper quickly looked around the hut to find that the twins were sound asleep in their little wool holders that Hazel had made the first night of their journey together. It was freaking Piper out a lot.

She slowly made her way towards Hazel, afraid to touch and help her. Piper gently put a hand on Hazel's shoulder and immediately she stiffened up under her touch that almost sent Piper reeling back on her butt. She let go of her shoulder with her hand hovering a few centimeters away from her body. Piper got down on her knees and peered around to try and get a look on her face.

"Hazel? Hazel are you alright?" she gently asked.

The dark skinned woman whipped her body around and was crouching on all fours facing Piper. She let out a little yelp and actually fell on her butt this time. Panic was all over her features as she stared into Hazel's eyes. Once golden colored, they were now covered with cataracts making it a milky yellow color. Piper knew that they just didn't show up overnight, and with the mysterious green and purple fire going on in the center of her home, she knew something was up. Hazel's eyes were wide and her jaw was slackened a little letting her mouth form an 'o' in shape. The glow of the fire reflected off her face making it look misshaped. The room got darker even though it was the middle of the day. She looked frozen in place, like a statue. Piper got back onto her knees and mirrored the position Hazel was in.

"Hazel are you alright?" she asked again trying to get through to the woman.

"It's coming," she finally said.

What was weird was that it seemed like two voices overlapping each other. Piper could hear Hazel's voice, but another one, feminine but much more ancient sounding was layered on top of hers to make it an echo sound that shook Piper to the core. She was really freaked out, but she hardened her nerves to keep going.

"What's coming Hazel, tell me," Piper said in a soft tone.

She was going to use her charmspeak to get information out of Hazel. Piper figured it must be the only way to help Hazel get out of whatever control she's under right now. The faster the information is out, the quicker this will be over for the both of them.

"The end. It's coming," she cryptically said again with the overlapping voices.

Piper crawled over to Hazel and put both her hands on her shoulders. Hazel's head snapped up the white eyes looking into Piper's soul. She was desperate to help her friend.

"Hazel, you have to tell me more than this. _What is ending_?" she asked with charmspeak in full flow.

"The owl will be the one to end it all before falling. The eclipsed sunset is upon all of us!" the two voices were getting hysterical with each word said.

With Hazel's hysteria, Piper felt hers coming along as well. Nothing coming out of Hazel's mouth was making sense to her. She was more confused than ever before and she was starting to panic.

"What does that even mean?! Hazel tell me!" She was begging at this point.

It seemed that the room was shaking but Piper couldn't be sure if she was just imagining that at this point. She gripped the shoulders of Hazel tighter digging her nails into her flesh.

"Rome will fall during the eclipsed sunset! Armies are gathering together!" Hazel yelled.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Piper said looking straight into the white eyes of Hazel and her possessor.

"The eclipsed sunset is upon all of us! The eclipsed sunset is upon all of us!" She screeched before collapsing on the floor.

With a gust of wind the fire went out and the sky became blue once more. It was like the entire instance never happened in the first place. Piper's heart was beating a mile a minute and she was sweating out of nervousness and panic. Hazel was out on the floor. Piper crawled over and put her fingers to her neck looking for signs of life. When she felt the pulse in her neck she sighed in relief.

Thank the gods she's alive after that, Piper silently prayed to the gods above.

She sat quietly for a few minutes trying to gather her thoughts together. Piper had to tell someone about this. She stood up abruptly a new wave of fear and panic taking over her body. She needed to warn Rome. But she didn't know how to communicate to them. She heard the flap to the door open and in a panic Piper whipped out her dagger ready to attack whoever came in.

A tall figure came inside and she surged forward towards them. They moved swiftly out of the way.

"Whoa!" they said.

Piper stopped and noticed it was Nico who had come in. She hadn't seen much of him around since they had come to the tribe. He was in black and had his arms up in the air. Piper put the dagger on the floor and sighed.

"I just wanted to see what all the commotion was about. I heard screaming," he said with his hands still up.

"I need to contact Jason and the others in Rome. Do you know a fast way to do it?" she asked walking over to him.

His black eyebrows scrunched together and his black eyes looked right into hers. They were silent for a moment before he nodded his head and pulled out a golden coin.

"Yes I know a fast way of communicating."

* * *

Jason had a really bad feeling about leaving Reyna and Queen Annabeth in the room alone. Both he and Zhang Fai were nervous about the two strong women talking it out in the small praetors room. Jason wanted so badly to just go back and listen to what they had to say to each other through the wooden door, but he would rather not get harmed today.

They both walked the hallways in silence just listening to the echoing of their footsteps down the desolate hallways. Ever since the takeover of the cult, no one was allowed into the Consul building unless authorized by the Praetors. It was too dangerous and chaotic to just allow anyone to come. The senate had been shut down until further notice as well.

"Are you going to open up the Consul building again Zhang Fai?" Jason asked while still looking forward.

"I do not know. We'll have to see what Reyna wants after her talk with the...Empress," he said with slight hesitation.

Jason could tell that he was extremely intimidated by Queen Annabeth, not that Jason blames him of course. She was scary as it gets. He didn't know how to properly act around him, and after their little screw up on the extraction mission, they were both afraid of the wrath that might come their way from her. They had witnessed first hand just how ruthless she can be against her enemies.

"Let's go out to the courtyard, I need some fresh air," Jason suggested.

Zhang Fai nodded in agreement and the two of them walked out of the stuffy building and into the spring air. The courtyard was a beautiful place where politicians would often converse about deals and whatnot. It gave a peaceful vibe and provided solitude if you really wanted some alone time during your hectic day. Jason walked over to a stone wall and sat down looking up at all the tall trees around him and the animals that lived in them. He saw Zhang Fai do the same thing as he.

Zhang Fai inhaled deeply closing his eyes. He was leaning back on his arms and seemed to be at peace. There was a word that he had taught Jason that described what he looked like. He thought deeply for a few moments trying to remember what it was. Zen, Zhang Fai looked very zen in that position. He had come from a place he called _Xia_. He had lived there until he was sixteen years of age. He claimed that spirits and destiny had called to him to travel west to the Golden Empire. He had ancestors from this place who had somehow traveled all the way east. Of course Jason believed him as soon as he showed off his shape-shifting demigod powers that he possessed and claimed that his father was Mars. They had known each other for many years and respected each other greatly.

Jason decided to follow Zhang Fai and relaxed his body and closed his eyes letting the sun beat down on his skin. He needed to get his thoughts together and settle his fried nerves after the mission to rescue the Queen. He cleared his mind of all thoughts and concentrated on his steady breathing of the air around him. Jason could feel himself physically relaxing at this technique. It was because of Zhang Fai he was able to do this. He was a great teacher of the things from his native land of Xia. He told the histories of his land, about the first Emperor Qin Shi Huang and his magnificent, but legendary terracotta army to protect him in the afterlife. About philosophers like Confucius and Lao-Tzu. The great general Sun Tzu who wrote the _Art of War_ which was Zhang Fai's favorite thing to read and talk about it. His copy on something called bamboo was the only thing he brought from his home to Rome. Jason wished that he would be able to read it, but it was written in Zhang Fai's native language which he said to Jason would be impossible to learn by now. Zhang Fai was one of the most interesting people he's ever met, and he thinks that Rome deserves him as Praetor.

Jason could feel himself dozing off as he relaxed his entire body outside. He was broken out of his relaxation by someone screaming his name. Jason went up into protective stance with his hand on his gladius looking for whoever called his name. Zhang Fai was in the same position as he was looking around.

"Up here you guys!" the feminine voice called.

"Piper?" Jason asked because that was definitely her voice, but she wasn't in Rome anymore.

He looked up and in the sky there was Piper inside a mist. Jason was confused as to how this was happening. He took his hand off his sword and made his way towards his wife whose image was shimmering in the sunlight. Jason thought she never looked more beautiful in her entire life. He put his hand up to mist to see if this was real or if the heat outside was giving him hallucinations.

"Don't touch it Jason! I only have a few minutes to talk!" Piper warned.

Jason took his hand back and put down to his side. He was still very confused on what was happening.

"Pipes where are you? How are you doing this?" A million questions were going through Jason's head and he wanted quick answers.

"Honestly, I don't know where exactly I am. But I'm north in an area called Gallia by the River Rodonos."

She turned her head away from the mist. "Nico what is this called?" she asked to the side.

A muffled male voice came from outside of the vision and Jason couldn't hear what the unidentified man said. Piper turned her head back to the mist with a smile on her face.

"It's this thing called Iris Messaging. Something that the Greeks use as a means of fast communicating," Piper quickly explained.

Her face then got serious and Jason knew that it was an urgent call from his wife. He took a step closer to her so he could hear her best.

"Hazel got a premonition today, and it was concerning Rome and her future," Piper said gravely.

"Hazel as in the seer and my friend?" Zhang Fai said coming into the conversation.

Piper didn't even properly greet him and just nodded in confirmation. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, her lips were in a tight line and she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"What happened Piper?" Jason asked.

"I walked in to see Hazel huddled over a green and purple fire. When she faced me her eyes were white like marble and when she talked it was like another voice was overlapping hers as well. She talked in riddles and cryptic words," she quietly explained.

"What did she say exactly though?" Jason asked wanting to know more about this.

Piper closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. It was obvious to Jason that what she saw really shook her up and freaked her out. If he knew his wife, he knew that she doesn't get spooked easily. She was tough as nails and was hard to scare. This was really serious.

"She said that Rome will fall during the eclipsed sunset. And that the owl will be the one to end it all before falling. She kept repeating the eclipsed sunset is upon us. And it was really freaky and I have no idea what it could possibly mean or if there's a way to stop it!" Piper exclaimed.

She was starting to get worked up over it so Jason tried to sooth her panic that was evident inside of her. He kept his voice in a calm tone even though what she was saying was really freaking him out as well. Jason wished nothing more than to be able to hold Piper in a hug and sooth her like that. But she was miles away up north in the wilderness and in the great unknown. It pained Jason to see her like that.

"Piper it's going to be okay, we'll figure out what this could possibly mean. Do you have any idea who could've possessed Hazel and told you that?" he asked calmly.

All she did was shake her head no. Suddenly another head popped into the mist. He was younger than Piper, had black hair that went to his shoulders and dark brown eyes with olive skin. He looked serious.

"I'm Nico, a son of Hades and I think I might have a few ideas," he said.

"Who do you think son of Hades?" Zhang Fai asked with desperation in his eyes, "not the Sibyl right?"

Nico shook his head no at the idea of the Sibyl taking over Hazel. There was only one host for that and she was in Delphi. There was a dark look in the son of Hades eyes like he didn't like the ideas he was coming up with.

"It could be an Underworld deity, possibly Melinoe," he started.

Both Jason and Zhang Fai's eyes widened in the horrible possibility that she was possessing people and wreaking havoc. That would be a living nightmare to think about if that was the case. Nico nodded gravely like he was thinking the same thing as them.

"The other would be Hecate."

"Fuck, that is definitely even worse," Zhang Fai muttered running his hands on his face.

Jason couldn't agree more. Hecate, or Trivia as she is called in Rome would be bad news for everyone. She is the goddess of magic and dark things like necromancy and witchcraft. As much as he'd hate to admit it, it would make sense for her to possess a seer who is known as a travelling witch and give something like that through her. And this eclipsed sunset that was getting repeated, well that would be dark. And it represents endings as well as change, which she is known for as well. This was not looking good at all.

"This is not looking good. _Fuck_!" Jason yelled grabbing his hair in frustration.

"I'll try and contact others to see what the hell is actually going on around here because there's shady stuff happening," Nico said to try and reassure Jason and Zhang Fai.

Jason took a deep breath trying to calm himself down again after hearing this news. Just when he thought he'd be able to relax, he's thrown right back into the fray. But his life has always been like this, so it's not really a surprise to him.

"Thank you, your help is very much appreciated," he said in gratitude.

Jason turned to Piper who had a longing look in her hazel eyes what he loved so much. He was sure that he had it on too.

"Do you think you'll ever come back to Rome?" he quietly asked.

"I do not know, but I hope it will be soon. One way or another I have a feeling we will meet again, and this time it will be permanently, I promise," she said with a smile on her face.

"Time's running out, I love you Jason," she said with so much affection Jason wanted to cry.

"I love you too, I will see you soon."

With that the connection broke leaving just Jason and Zhang Fai. The air seemed much more humid and tense all of a sudden. Zhang Fai turned to Jason with a nervous look in his eye.

"We have much to figure out," he gravely said.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with this story! Sorry for keeping you guys hanging for the past 3 months. But it's been pretty hectic. College has basically taken over my life and it's so hard to find time and inspiration for the stories. But I got it done. It's definitely not by best chapter at all, but it's something right? Okay, read, review, give me feedback and give suggestions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Winter had fallen among Rome. It had been quite sometime since snow had come down on the city, but Khione decided to pay a visit this season. Annabeth had always disliked the snow preferring warm weather where she could wear loose clothes all the time and not have to layer up in order not to die.

Since her altercation with Reyna, they had not been on talking terms. If they wanted to work something out, they sent Zhang Fai or Jason to relay the messages to each other. It was petty, but Annabeth's pride stood in the way and wouldn't move. She had started to introduce plans to get the people working again, get the economy circulating once more. Rome had hit a dark spot earlier that year, but if Annabeth wanted her plan to work, she had to build up the city that she despised first.

She had cut the taxes on the plebeians, and raised them on the patricians. Protests came about from the rich about it, but she had quickly blackmailed and threatened them harshly to abide by her rules. She wouldn't have a bunch of corrupt patricians rebelling against her when they had more than enough money to spare. So far her plan seemed to be working.

Annabeth had sent out messages to both Piper and Thalia and Luke weeks ago expecting to hear back by now. She needed to know how the talk with King Tharin had went and to see if she had an ally in her back pocket. For Piper, now that she had a location for messages to be sent, wanted to check up on her now half year old children were doing.

Thinking about Claudio and Marcella brought a solemn smile on her face. They were growing up without her and she feared that they would resent her when they got older for not being there for them. But there was nothing she could do about the unfortunate circumstances that had driven them to separate. She only hoped to one day be reunited with them once more. That would be her dying wish.

As she sat on the golden throne that had once belonged to Octavian, getting lost in her own thoughts and sorrows, the echoing of feet stamping on the ground took her out of the reverie. She looked up and noticed it was one of her spies. She straightened in her throne composing herself like the royal she is. The brunette bowed his head before standing up and looking her in the eye.

"My Empress, a letter from Sparta has arrived," he announced out of breath.

She became anxious to open the letter up. She had been waiting months to hear from Sparta. The spy gave it to her and she hastily broke the wax seal that kept the letter in tact. Annabeth looked up at the spy and waved her hand at him.

"You're excused," she dismissed.

He nodded his head and scurried out of the throne room leaving her alone with the letter that she had been waiting so long for.

_Annabeth, _

_It has been a great relief to hear that you are in fact alive and doing very well. Your comrades, Luke and Thalia had succeeded in their mission for you to gain me and Sparta as an ally. As you were a former Queen to my brother, I will always be an ally to you and your cause. In your letter you had given quite the persuasive argument. But then again you've always been cunning with words and wit. I promise you that when the time is needed, you will have the army of Sparta to help you get rid of those vile Romans who have ransacked and sucked us dry of our former glory. But something troubles me. _

_There has been a man named Perseus who has shown up at my gates claiming he was here on behalf of the god Poseidon. He seemed to know who you were and who Thalia and Luke was too. I worry that he might be here to try and ruin the plan you have so thoroughly thought out. I have become suspicious of him, and him of me as well. It's been a dangerous game of cat and mouse around here but I will see that he will find out no information. If you have any knowledge of who this man is, I hope that you will tell me. _

_Tharin _

Annabeth re-read the letter three times before she sat back in her throne to gather her thoughts together. For months she had been wondering where Perseus would have fled to the day of the ambush. He had left so abruptly leaving Rome behind to go off into the great unknown. Knowing that he had landed in Sparta brought up many concerns with her. He could know about her past now, how she had acted and gotten her way into the ranks of royalty in a place where she shouldn't even been considered a citizen. She had scammed and deceived her way into it. She loved Ptolemy, but she had even deceived him of some secrets and deals behind his back. That's just the way she's always been. It's the only way to survive in this world.

Of course if he saw Thalia and Luke there, red flags would go up inside his head. She knew how Perseus worked. That news had made the solution that much harder to get to. Now she had to make way and con more people into her plan to make sure that no one knows she's behind it. She had to keep it underground for as long as she can before she can make the strike to kill.

"Damnit Perseus," she muttered to herself.

Annabeth needed to write back to Tharin as soon as possible. The faster she could exchange letters and information with him the better she will be. She stood up from her throne and walked briskly out of the room heading towards her study so she could write the letter in peace. The message from Tharin was crumpled in her hand and she would surely burn it when she was done with her letter back.

"My Queen, what has gotten you so worked up?" a deep voice came from behind.

She stopped abruptly and took a deep breath trying to calm herself and look presentable. The letter in her fist crunched more as she squeezed tightly to control her anger. She turned around with a glare at the blonde guard in front of her.

"Jason, I'd suggest that you leave me alone and you continue on with your job," she said behind clenched teeth.

She didn't trust the blonde. Annabeth had sensed that he was conspiring with Reyna against her. Annabeth didn't want to call him out on it yet because she felt it was too early in this political and power game they were both playing. She jutted her chin out in a prideful manner and straightened her back.

Jason's blue eyes stared at her not expressing any emotion. Annabeth often forgot he was not only just a Praetor and consul of Rome, but also an esteemed general of the legion as well. He was able to do a great wolf-glare and keep an emotionless facade just as well as Annabeth and Reyna for that matter. They had a stare down for a moment.

"Very well. Queen Annabeth," he said curtly.

"I suggest you watch your tone Jason," she warned as she walked away from him.

The palace was empty except for the occasional servant or guard walking to their quarters to change and rest for the day. When she entered her study she made sure that the door was locked behind her so she would have total privacy while writing the letter. She lit a candle as it was already getting dark outside. She took out a quill and ink from her desk and a piece of parchment as well. For a few moments she thought about what to write.

_Tharin, _

_Your response to me was late, and you had kept me waiting anxiously for months thinking that you had opposed my alliance proposal. I can see that something more is bothering you other than the fact that the man Perseus who seems to be residing in Sparta at this moment and I wish for you to share your thoughts with me. I do in fact know Perseus; he was a colleague and a lover of mine here in Rome. _

_If you think that he is suspicious of these circumstances, assume you are right. He is a brilliant man who is not to be underestimated. The son of Poseidon will be looking for answers and will find them in any way he can. The only way for him not to find out is to outsmart him. Burn any evidence of this letter and others I will send you once you have memorized every detail of them because otherwise he and whoever is helping him will find out and our plan and alliance will be useless. If Thalia and Lucas are still there tell them thank you from me and to move onto Athens next to spread the word. My father will be there already trying to convince the Assembly. If you send a letter of approval with the alliance with me, and a potential one with Athens they will sway more easily. Make reference to the Persian War when we had come together to fight a common cause. _

_I expect the next letter from you within a few weeks, not a few months this time. Do not keep me waiting. _

_Annabeth _

She would not hold her displeasure of waiting much longer than she wanted for information. She had Leo send off letters to his homelands lords and leaders. So far her plan was falling into action perfectly. When she signed the letter she rolled it up and melted some wax to seal it up.

She ripped up the letter from Tharin and put into the flame of the candle on her writing desk. She watched as the parchment turned to black and burned holes as the fire spread across it. The embers flew into the night sky then disappearing. What was remaining she threw into the hearth in the room before stuffing the letter under her dress to hand to one of her spies.

Annabeth walked out of the palace's secret door that she had put in just for her when she first arrived. There was always one of her spies stationed at her rendezvous spot at all times in case she had something to give to them. It was an extremely elaborate system she had going. She had a torch lit as she was making her way through the dark corridor that went underground. When she emerged Annabeth walked up into the shadowed alleyway in Rome that only thugs went into, therefore making it so inconspicuous for her, the Empress to use as a way of getting her letters in and out of Rome and into where ever she needed them to go.

One of her spies turned around at the sound of her feet. He was stone faced, dressed like a thug to blend in. He stood up straight at the sight of her and bowed to her quickly. She took out the letter from her dress and gave it to him. She stared at him right into his light green eyes making sure that he knew that she wasn't messing around.

"I need you to get this message to King Tharin in Sparta as soon as possible. Do not take your time with this message you understand me?"

"Yes my Empress."

He tucked the scroll into his shirt before running out of the alleyway to get the message on the next boat out of the port of Rome. She took in her surroundings for a second before she walked back into the secret corridor that led back to the palace.

* * *

Perseus and Ptolemy were sitting on the banks of the Evotras. Over the past months a bond had formed between the two men with a common connection between the two of them. They both loved Annabeth. But they also knew how dark and clever she was as well. As time wore on, Perseus found himself not referring her as Queen Annabeth anymore, he just called her Annabeth now. He didn't exactly know why the change came about but he didn't mind it at all.

It was winter now, but it didn't get too cold in Sparta. He had borrowed a wool cover up to keep him warm from Ptolemy. The two had been sitting together on the banks for what seemed like hours now.

"I know my brother is conspiring something with Annabeth," Ptolemy stated looking straight ahead.

Perseus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He focused on the crisp wind that was blowing through his hair and giving him a little chill. They had been trying to figure out the plan for months now with no luck. Tharin was keeping things extremely closed up.

"The thing is we still do not know what she's planning. But whatever it is, it sent Luke and Thalia running and your brother paranoid," Perseus responded.

Ptolemy turned his head to face Perseus. The light brown eyes which reflected the light of the setting sun reminded Perseus of amber. His freckles made his skin seemed much darker than it is.

"Indeed it has."

"You know Perseus, I still have some people who remained loyal to me and not my brother," Ptolemy softly said.

He was scratching his auburn beard in deep thought. Perseus found himself rubbing his own staring back at him waiting for him to continue on with his point.

"I've had him working for me and he managed to get some information about the letters being exchanged by my brother and Annabeth."

Perseus sat up straight and arched an eyebrow at his friend. This was new information being shared with him and he wanted to know more.

"Do you have any details to share?" Perseus asked.

Ptolemy sighed deeply still looking over the peaceful river in front of the both of them. This whole matter was bothering him just as much as it was to Perseus. They both wished Annabeth would stop with the trickery and deceiving but it was high hoping.

"I'm afraid I don't know much. The only information I have is that an alliance has formed between Rome and Sparta, which I sense is bad news."

"Anything Annabeth is behind is bad news," Perseus mumbled.

"Ptolemy! Ptolemy!" A deep voice screamed from behind them.

At once both men were standing up and in a guarded position. They were extremely alert and the peaceful moment they were having together was cut short. A tall and burly man with long brown hair and thick beard to accompany it ran up to them with something in his hand. Perseus recognized the man. It was the one who escorted him to Ptolemy on the first day he showed up.

"Avel what is it?" Ptolemy asked in an urgent tone.

Avel was taking in deep breaths and wasn't speaking for a moment. It seemed as if he had sprinted from wherever he was. After he composed himself he reached into his shirt and pulled out a letter that was unopened. Ptolemy took the letter from Avel and raised an auburn eyebrow asking for an explanation.

"I believe it's a letter from Empress Annabeth. I was able to intercept its delivery from the port by bribing the poor slave boy with silver."

Both men looked at each other expressions filled with disbelief. It was too good to be true, too much of a coincidence that this is happening to them now. Ptolemy nodded and broke the red seal of wax and opened up the letter and began to read it. Perseus carefully watched his face as he read through the letter. When he was finished it was expressionless which left Perseus a little worried. He turned towards him and silently gave him the letter. Perseus hesitantly took it from his hands not knowing what to do with it.

"Read it," Ptolemy ordered.

Perseus nodded and cast his eyes down on the parchment. Over the past months he'd learned to read Doric greek much better and was nearly fluent in it now. It was written in Annabeth's perfectly neat handwriting. As he read it his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. She had been talking about him in the letter to Tharin. There were no details about the plan inside but it was confirmed that they had an alliance for the future and that she planned to get Athens involved as well. It also showed that she knew that Perseus was on to her and the plan.

Perseus looked up and made eye contact with Ptolemy. They seemed to have a mutual understanding of the crisis they were in. Ptolemy turned to face Avel again and nodded his head with his hands behind his back.

"Thank you Avel for delivering this message to us. It will be kept a secret and my brother will never receive this letter. Keep up the good work. If more letters come in from Athens or Rome intercept them and hand them over to me."

Avel nodded. He was completely loyal to Ptolemy and would risk his life to do anything for him.

"Of course. I will do anything for you Ptolemy."

With that he ran off to wherever he had to go leaving Perseus and Ptolemy alone again by the banks of the river. There was a silence between them as they tried to process the letter they had just read. There were still many gaping holes in the puzzle but it was slowly forming together for them.

"I have an idea," Ptolemy said.

"And that is?"

"I will pose as my brother in the letters sent from Annabeth. It is the only way to get inside information."

Perseus didn't think that was a good idea. He knew what Annabeth was capable of and forging letters was easy for Annabeth to decipher. She had a photographic memory and would be able to see the differences in handwriting. If Ptolemy were to get caught doing the act, he could only imagine the hell Annabeth would unleash on him and Sparta. Former home or not she wouldn't show mercy.

"Ptolemy I do not think that is a good idea. If you are caught she will come and kill you," Perseus warned.

"I have no doubt she will, but I think it's worth the risk. It is the only way to find out information here now."

* * *

The entire day had been filled with tension. Piper had yet to figure out why though. All the Amazones were staring at her weirdly like she had grown another head. They made no move to attack or made jabs at her but it made her feel uncomfortable.

After Hazel's episode she had been resting in Piper's tent with the twins. Piper was worried that she would freak out again and more words would come out that didn't make any sense would be spoken. Piper really didn't want to be spooked again by her friend. Once was enough for her.

It was winter and everything was covered in snow. Hylla and all the Amazones had taught her how to sew and make clothes to keep her warm from the animals she kills on hunts. At this point she's become a master.

Claudio and Marcella were now almost a year old. Their personalities coming into bloom each day. Marcella the one to take charge between the two of them, they would often talk in their baby babble and twin language that they have. It was entertaining to watch.

Claudio who looked nothing like his sister, with the light brown hair and amber colored eyes relied more on Piper and Hazel. He was more clingy than his adventurous sister. Marcella would be crawling all over the place finding the members of the Amazones and asking for them to play with her. Piper was always running around the campsite trying to find Marcella.

They had also begun teething with their little teeth coming in. Marcella had five teeth in while Claudio only had two but Hazel had to make some soft things to chew on for them. They were growing up so fast Piper couldn't believe it at all.

She had finished up eating lunch and was heading back to her tent to feed the twins. Before she left they had been napping in their cots and Piper figured they'd be up by now waiting for her and the baby food. Piper rubbed her eyes and yawned as she made her way back to the tent. She had no good night rests for the past three weeks and it was catching up to her. All she wanted to do was take a nap and get a good amount of sleep.

When she opened up the flap to her tent she was startled to see Hylla in there holding Marcella in her arms. The baby girl was babbling to herself while pulling and playing with Hylla's brown hair. Hylla's posture was stern and stiff as her brown eyes pierced Piper's. Piper was confused as to why she was in here holding one of the twins.

"What can I do for you Hylla?" she asked.

Her face was still hard and she didn't speak for a few moments making Piper nervous. She started to shift from foot to foot trying to figure out what was wrong and why Hylla was so mad. Hylla gently took Marcella's fingers off her hair before beginning.

"I have just received a message from my sister," she said coldly.

Piper was confused. She knew she considered her fellow women her sisters, but she had a feeling that's not who she was referring to. Piper quickly glanced around and found Claudio looking up at the two of them with fascination. She walked over and picked him up bouncing him slightly. Marcella started to speak to him in her baby babble and he responded back.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me I'm afraid."

"I think you know who my sister Reyna is. She sure seemed to know who you were."

Suddenly it seemed like the world around Piper froze. All the pieces had finally fallen together to complete the puzzle. Of course Reyna was Hylla's sister! They looked almost exactly alike. They had the same mannerisms, the same way they held themselves. Piper felt like an idiot for not putting it together before. She slowly nodded to Hylla.

"Yes I do know your sister. What seems to be the problem though?"

Hylla looked over to the blonde baby and smoothed her hair back. Marcella looked deep into Hylla's eyes in curiosity.

"I've been told she looks just like her mother," she began.

Piper wasn't sure where this conversation was heading but she nodded her head anyway. It was best to just answer the questions.

"Yes, everything except for the curls."

Hylla _hmmed_ in response not taking her eyes off the baby. Piper didn't understand why Hylla had taken such an interest in Marcella all of a sudden. For the months she's been here, Hylla usually stayed away from the twins.

"And do you think she'll act like her mother too?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean will she become an manipulative, conniving, backstabbing woman?" Her voice got cold and there was a extremely sharp edge.

It made Piper take a step back. Hylla had just been calm and now she was about to explode. Piper didn't know what to make of it.

"I can't possibly know that," she responded.

"Yeah well neither can I. My sister has told me that you and the Empress were pretty close. Of course I didn't even know these children belonged to someone so vile. Were you ever going to share that information with me Piper?"

Piper didn't know how to respond to a question like that. Truthfully she was hoping to keep it on the low down and have no one find out. So she stayed silent not knowing how to answer. Hylla turned her head towards Piper, her icy glare still in tact.

"Are you going to answer me or not?"

Hylla took her silence as a no. She nodded her head and walked closer to her with Marcella in her arms. Piper instinctively took a step back.

"Well I'd say that you're just as bad as the Empress when it comes to secrets. I took you and your little ragtag group in and we treated you with trust and as a family. But now I know you are more than you seem Piper."

She turned towards Marcella and held her small hand in hers.

"She would make a fine warrior," she muttered.

"Now I'm going to show you mercy for your treachery because I do believe deep down you are a good person Piper. Take your little crew and leave my camp immediately. And I will keep Marcella and raise her to be the best Amazone since Otrera and Hippolyta."

Piper gasped and her eyes widened in shock. She held Claudio tighter in her arms and stepped forward to the Queen of the tribe. She was angry.

"You cannot possibly do that! You can't separate the twins like that, it is not right. And I am not a traitor like your sister claims me to be. In fact I am against whatever Annabeth has in store for Rome. I've always have been."

"I trust the judgement of my sister far more than you Piper. I'm sorry but you have no say in this. Go peacefully and we will not chase after you and kill you all."

"I can't leave without Marcella," Piper insisted.

"Then you give me no choice. You and your crew have ten minutes to leave and escape before I send out a search party for you."

With that she left the tent with Marcella in her arms. Piper panicked suddenly and put Claudio down. She started to quickly pack everything up. She peaked her head out of the tent.

"Hazel! Nico!" she screamed.

The camp was small so they would probably be able to hear her voice. She returned inside and bundled up Claudio in the furs she made to make sure that he was warm when they ran off the camp and into the wilderness.

Piper heard the flap of the tent open and she turned her head to see both Nico and Hazel standing inside with worried and confused. They must have sensed the panic in her voice when they heard their names being called.

"Good you're here. We need to pack everything now!" she demanded.

"What? Why?" Hazel questioned.

"Hylla think's we're traitors to Rome and her sister Reyna. She said she's going to send out a search party and kill us!" Piper hastily explained.

Both siblings looked at each other before quickly joining in to help Piper pack everything they had brought and gained along the way. They didn't ask any further questions for the next few minutes.

When they were all done, Piper picked up Claudio and they all ran out of the tent and ran east into the woods. Piper had never run so fast in her entire life. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins at the thought of being hunted by a band of warrior women who were notorious for their hunting skills.

The sun was setting over the horizon already due to the short winter days, and the shadows were increasing making it harder to see where she was going. But she kept running and sushing Claudio who had started to moan and was in the beginnings of crying. She didn't want to be heard by the baby.

Nico stopped abruptly holding his arms out. Piper and Hazel stopped short just nearly avoiding a collision with his arms. Piper started to freak out because why would they stop running now? They were being hunted for the gods sake! Nico seemed calm and collected as he turned around to face the two women.

"I need you guys to trust me," he calmly said.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Piper quickly asked back wasting no time.

"Trust me! It's the only way we'll make this out alive."

"Piper don't ask questions!" Hazel yelled.

Nico held out his hands and both of them grabbed on tightly to them. Nico closed his eyes and the shadows seemed to come towards him and absorb them. Piper closed her eyes and held tightly to Claudio to make sure he was safe.

What seemed like a moment later they all fell out of the shadow onto the floor. Piper twisted her body so she fell on her back and didn't crush Claudio. She groaned in pain and she opened her eyes to see where they were. She sat up and rubbed her back. Nico and Hazel were also recovering.

"What did you just do?" Piper asked wincing in pain.

"Shadow travelling. I only use it in extreme emergencies," Nico groaned.

Piper nodded and then went to see if Claudio was okay. He had stopped crying but he seemed unscathed which flooded Piper with relief. Hazel looked around at everyone and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Where's Marcella?" she asked.

Piper looked down in shame. She couldn't save Annabeth's daughter. It would be the second one she's lost. She felt like she had failed Annabeth greatly and wouldn't be able to face her now.

"Hylla has her. We'll probably never see her again," Piper muttered.

* * *

Jason stopped being formal with Annabeth after she nearly killed Reyna in their little altercation months ago. He no longer referred to her as Queen Annabeth in his mind, or really if he was talking about her at all. If he met with her in person, he would call her Queen Annabeth, but it would be more of a sneer than a formality.

She and Reyna were not on talking terms. They always sent him of Zhang Fai to bring messages to each other. It got really annoying after the first few weeks of doing it. Jason wasn't just some lowly messenger they could abuse. He was better than that, Zhang Fai was better than that.

Jason suspected that Annabeth knew that he was working with Reyna against her. She was trying to figure out Annabeth's endgame because she knew she had one. Annabeth had been locking herself away in her study for hours at a time these past few months. It had been suspicious actions, and Jason was learning how to snoop around without being caught by her. It was no easy manner because he didn't know who she had on her side. It could be just about anyone.

"Jason have you found anything out yet?" Reyna asked walking into the Consul room.

He just shook his head in annoyance. It was more with himself because he couldn't seem to get any information from her. It's been just one big game with her and she was winning. Reyna's purple cloak flowed regally behind her as she paced back and forth trying to figure out something. She stopped short and turned around.

"I was down by the ports today overlooking the shipping of imports and exports from our colonies," she began.

Jason stood up and walked up to her with his arms crossed. He could tell she had a point to make and it was an important one. A small smile graced her features which was a rarity.

"I overheard someone saying that a man named Perseus was in Sparta staying with the King Tharin. I have to assume that they are talking about our Perseus."

Jason raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side a little. He wasn't so sure it was the same one that went missing all those months ago.

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. The golden medals of honor and prestige glinting in the candlelight. The small smile on her lips was still there.

"There's only one way to find out. We must Iris Message him at once."

Jason nodded and walked over to the drawer that contained a stash of drachma for this occasion. Romans weren't all fond of the iris message, but really only the elite and people of power used this method to talk to colleagues quickly. He went over to the fountain where it sent out a mist while Reyna held up the candle to make the rainbow. Jason flicked the golden coin into the mist where it disappeared.

"O' Iris show me Perseus in Sparta please," Jason chanted.

The mist shimmered as the image shifted to show Perseus. When it cleared up it showed Perseus and another man talking in hushed whispers inside somewhere. They didn't realize Jason was there yet. Jason cleared his throat to get Perseus' attention. His black head whipped around towards the sound and when he realized it was Jason, his green eyes widened and he ran toward him with the auburn haired man behind him.

"Jason! Oh my gods how good it is to see you finally!" Perseus exclaimed.

Jason gave a smile at his old friend. He looked exactly the same, but maybe a little tanner than the last time he saw him. But he realized he called strictly for business matters.

"It is great to see you too my friend. But I have serious matters to talk to you about."

Perseus immediately nodded and straightened his back. The auburn haired man who had said nothing so far stared at Jason. Perseus extended his arm towards the man.

"This is the former king of Sparta, and Annabeth's former husband, Ptolemy."

Jason and Reyna gasped when they heard the introduction. They both know about Annabeth's life before she was taken into Rome, but they had assumed that her husband was dead. Ptolemy nodded his head with a small smile.

"Ptolemy, this is my best friend Jason, and my colleague, Consul Reyna."

"The pleasure is mine," he humbly said.

"What is it you need to talk about Jason, Reyna?" Perseus asked with his eyebrows scrunching together.

"It's Annabeth," Jason stated.

Both men became alert with the mention of Annabeth. Jason took that as a good sign of cooperation between the four of them.

"What do you know?" Ptolemy asked.

Reyna stepped up with the candle still in her hand. The purple cape waved behind her. She moved her braid from her shoulder to behind her back. Her face was impassive and cold.

"We don't know anything, but we were hoping you would."

Perseus and Ptolemy smiled at the two of them. Reyna and Jason exchanged a glance, a hopeful one.

"It seems Tyche is with the both of you. We do know some vital information. If we are on the same side we will share with you," Perseus said.

"Are you completely alone?" Ptolemy added.

Reyna nodded. "We are in the Console Room. Only praetors and consuls may come inside. It's magically enchanted."

"Good," Ptolemy said curtly.

Both men explained the letter they had received from Annabeth meant to go to Tharin, but was intercepted by a spy for Ptolemy. Jason and Reyna listened intently to every detail, soaking it all into memory so they may have some leverage on Annabeth.

"What do you plan on doing with this information?" Perseus asked.

Reyna had her thinking face on. Her dark eyebrows were scrunched together and her fist was over her mouth. She was staring at the ground intently. Jason kept silent waiting for her input first before he put his in. A few moments later she looked up.

"The only we have a chance at stopping her is to be equally as deceiving as she is. I have already sent my sister to goosechase her children and her former handmaiden. When she finds that out she will be distressed greatly. I think that I can send letters to Tharin in disguise of Annabeth, while you send your letters to Annabeth under the impression of Tharin."

Jason nodded in agreement. He pointed towards the two men in Sparta.

"Reyna has a point. She is a trickster, the best there is. If you were to trick her, it's all or nothing. If you wish to forge letters you must first memorize your brother's handwriting to a tee. She will notice little differences like that and the plan will fall apart before it begins.

"She also has people working for her all over the empire. You must always be careful when talking about her for you never know who will be the one to tell her. Spies lurk all over Rome, and she probably has many in Sparta as well. I'd advise you send a spy to Athens to see what she wants over there as well."

"Yes. Keep an eye out for Luke and Thalia. I sense that they are the messengers for her and they might be hitting up every major city in the Roman Empire," Reyna added.

"That is a very good plan. As former king, I still have many people who are loyal to me and not my brother who has quickly changed his ways and I fear for the worse. I will send out people all over for me. When I get information from them I will make sure to contact you."

Perseus clapped Ptolemy on the back with a small smile before turning back towards Jason and Reyna.

"We're in this together. If we are to work as a team, we must stay connected as one. We touch up at sunset every second week of the month. Does that sound good?" Perseus reasoned.

A mutual understanding seemed to pass through the four of them. Jason and Reyna looked at each other and nodded together. They sealed the deal with an oath on the River Styx. They would take Annabeth down once and for all.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 12! And I've decided that this the end of Part 1. There will be a Part 2, which will be on the same document but a huge time skip will take place next chapter so you are all ready. It's time to speed this story right along. I hope you liked it. Review and give me feedback and ideas! And if you want to read more of my stories just check out my profile. Until next time friends. **


End file.
